


Kakairu Short Stories

by B_Rated



Series: KakaIru Short Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 53,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Sometimes I get ideas for scenes and plots I can't make into full length stories. A collection of one to two shot stories that probably aren't related.





	1. Meddling Ninken

“I don’t know, Bull,” Iruka sighed, leaning against his kitchen table. “I sometimes think he’s only with me because I make it convient for him.”

The large mastif made a gumbling noise letting Iruka know he was listening.

Iruka liked talking to Kakashi’s ninken. He was almost certain they knew him better than he did, and for some reason they always were willing to listen. 

He just figured they liked him, or were too polite to their leader’s significant other to tell him to shut up. 

Not only that but he didn’t have anyone to talk about their relationship to, since both of them liked their privacy.

It wasn’t exactly a secret, they just didn’t go out of their way to bring it up in public.

Bull’s large sagging face looked bored with the conversation.

Iruka laughed. “Ah, sorry. How about lunch? I think there’s cubed beef in the freezer.”

The dog perked up at that.

They didn’t eat with them often. They came and went as they pleased, but lately the ninken had been hanging around his home a lot more.

Bull planted his large hind to sit in the cool dirt between the trees. His other pack members gathered around. “He’s feeling neglected,” he shared.

“Really? I thought boss was doing a good job.”

“Yeah, they thought I was asleep on the couch when he was in heat. I bet they’ll have pups in no time.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Pakkun grumbled, “humans don’t have heat cycles and men can’t have pups.“

“Right, right,” Urushi nodded. 

“I’ll talk to the boss. He should know his mate’s upset,” Pakkun volunteered, to which they all agreed. 

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, rereading the same boring line of paperwork, unable to focus. He just wanted to lay his head down and take a nap.

Iruka was mad at him about something. He’d spent last night at his edge of the bed, a tense ball of bad vibes, and who could sleep next to that really?

He stood up from his desk, reaching for his coffee mug, and heading to go refill it. He turned when the small pug hopped though the open window and up onto his desk. 

Kakashi sighed watching him walk across his paperwork. “This is a surprise.”

“It’s about Iruka,” Pakkun said seriously. 

“Figured as much.” He walked back towards his desk. Without missions his ninken were going stir crazy, getting involved in his personal life, making big deals out of little things. Sometimes they were helpful, most of the time they weren’t.

“You need to be more romantic. We could help,” Pakkun offered. 

Kakashi could only imagine what their _help_ would ential. He pictured dead birds showing up at Iruka’s door. “I’ll take care of it,” he told the pug.

Iruka sat at his kitchen table with his work. Since becoming vice principal his work tended to come home with him when there was a knock on his door. “Huh? Kakashi? We didn’t have plans tonight.” 

“Oh, I know. Can I come in?” Kakashi smiled back.

“I’m kind of busy,” Iruka looked over at the papers. 

Kakashi walked past him to the apartment. "That's okay. You won't even know I'm here until you're done."

Iruka sighed and closed the door again, "great..."

"You really don't want me here?" Kakashi asked. 

"No, Kakashi, that's not... I just don't want you to sit in the corner reading again," Iruka shared. "I feel like you just do all the same things you would do at your own place."

"But I'm not doing them there. I'm here, with you," Kakashi argued gentley, smiling again. 

"Yeah," Iruka agreed a little reluctantly. He sat down again at his table. He looked up, a little surprised when Kakashi sat across from him instead of going to the couch like he usually did. 

Kakashi just relaxed, holding his book in front of his face, seeming not to notice his hand moving across the table for Iruka's. 

Iruka blushed and looked down at the documents. Their hands settled into the center of the table and a comfortable silence took the room. 

“Do you think he took your advise?” Shiba asked, turning away from the apartment door they were all staring at. 

“I’m sure he knows what he’s doing,” Pakkun answered. He stood on the rooftop. “Let’s leave ‘em be for awhile.” He bounded away, his brothers deciding to follow. 

FIN 


	2. Passing Notes

Shikamaru walked the hall of the tower hoping he could just quietly sneak back into his office without anyone noticing.

He hadn’t meant to take that long of a lunch break but Temari wasn’t letting him leave and he really wasn’t arguing.

His feet stopped when he came around the winding corner to find his former academy instructor. “Afternoon, Iruka-sensei.”

It wasn’t strange to see the man in the tower more often lately. As the Vice Principal, Iruka was the liaison between the academy and the Hokage, and they were currently working towards an education reform.

“Hello, Skikamaru-kun,” he greeted back happily. “How’s married life treating you?”

Shikamaru smiled and feeling his face getting warm found interest in something else. “Fine, fine. Why are you here on your lunch break, sensei?”

Strangely enough Iruka started acting in a similar way. “I had some papers to drop off. I’ll be going back to the school now. Bye.”

“Bye, sensei,” Shikamaru waved and walked on. Guessing he should get to work on whatever he had dropped off.

Kakashi seemed to snap upright in his chair when the door opened. “Shikamaru!” He was a little too loud an a little too energetic, snapping closed a book of files. “You took a longer lunch break than usual.” He seemed to smile knowingly behind his mask. “I was almost expecting you not to come back at all.”

Shikamaru ran his hand over the back of his neck. “Well, I shouldn’t abandon my work, Kakashi-sama.”

“Yes, but you can’t really abandon your new wife either,” Kakashi pointed with a little laugh that made his face feel warm again.

“I’ll be in my office,” he announced quickly, turning to leave.

“Yes, yes. Or feel free to nap in the jonin lounge. You look positively spent, Shika-kun,” the Rokudaime teased, earning a slammed door.

Once he was alone Kakashi opened the book again to the paper that didn’t belong there to keep reading.

 _“I bet I could fit nicely underneath your desk.”_ The letter ended after a very long poetic description of just what they would be doing under there.

Kakashi was beside himself, like a giddy child getting the best birthday present. Only it was porn, written by and starring his favorite academy Vice Principal.

They hadn’t been dating long, just a few months. When all this reformation business started and they were spending late nights cooped up in offices together.

Who knew Umino Iruka possessed more skill with words than the infamous pervert Jiraiya. He had been devastated before, knowing there would be no more installments of his favorite Icha Icha series, but Iruka’s writing was making up for it.  


So he took the letter and put it with the others in the desk drawer where he stored the ink wells, because who would ever need to go in there for something.

Shikamaru walked into the Rokudaime’s office in the middle of the following day. He had told Temari he wouldn’t be meeting her for lunch anymore. It was too embarrassing when he got back to work, like everyone just _knew_  what the newly weds had done even if they hadn’t.

Kakashi had said he was going out for ramen today and only contact him if they needed him, adding, “but try not to need me.” So his office was currently empty which was unfortunate because Shikamaru really needed his signature on this time-sensitive building code.

He did have the power to stamp documents for the Hokage. Kakashi would probably be glad he took the initiative and didn’t bother him on his lunch break.

He walked around the desk and reached for the drawer to look for the rubber stamp and ink pad.

Curious, why did he have paperwork in there?

Shikamaru’s eyes went wide and face burned red after reading just the first few lines. He slammed the drawer closed and dropped his documents on the desk.

It had been a month since the last Icha Icha misplacement incident. He did not need this! He walked briskly out of the office, deciding then he really should take the lunch hour far away from the perverted Hokage’s porn stash.

Temari had burst into laughter when he had to explain why his ears were so red and face so ‘sourpuss’. His afternoon was not about to get better.

Kakashi’s hand laid possessively on the stack of documents Iruka had just delivered. 

Shikamaru let him be to work in the shared office space while they finished up some finer details of the academy classes. He set his lunch on his own desk in front of him and removed the lid of the box. He nearly burst into flames reading the note his wife had left him. 

 _“Now you can’t complain about anyone reading porn at work. ;)”_  He looked up across the room to see Kakashi staring harder than he should of at boring paperwork, face getting brighter.  


Kakashi looked up, clearing his throat. “Something wrong, Shikamaru?”

He looked down again quickly. “No. Nope. No. Just uh, should I take a look at those documents?”

“No!” Kakashi snapped, “I mean, I can handle it.” He cleared his throat again. “It’s warm in here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru agreed. “Definitely. It uh, must be the summer weather.”  


FIN


	3. After Konohamaru Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when the interrupting-Konohamaru left the Hokage's office.

Kakashi tried to hold onto his smile until after Konohamaru left his office again. He looked over at Iruka. “Guess I have a trip to plan for.”

Iruka seemed to still be trying to recover from everything that had happened so quickly he hadn’t been able to keep up.

Kakashi closed his eyes touching the back of his neck. “I still owe you a thank you for everything,” he tried to sound more confident and dropped his hand. “I’ll treat you to ramen as soon as we get back.”

Iruka just smiled back. “Oh, no, Kakashi-sama, I don’t even know how I helped you to be honest.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Still,” Kakashi argued gently, “a thank you is in order.” He laid a hand on the teacher’s shoulder.

Iruka started blushing and he immediately retracted. Maybe he had been a little too forward already. He couldn’t risk scaring him off now. 

He really did owe Iruka a whole lot of gratitude for everything he had done for him, from finding a solution to the wedding gift grading system to realizing he could ask the other Kage to lend shinobi for the wedding celebrations.

Ramen wasn’t really the way he wanted to show that gratitude but he’d lost his chance the second Konohamaru burst through the door. He’d have to start over again, building up the conversation, finding the right time to say what he wanted. 

“Ramen,” Kakashi promised. “As soon as I get back.”

Iruka seemed hesitant but nodded. “If you insist, Kakashi-sama.”

“Drop the _sama_ part, though,” Kakashi corrected kindly. He didn’t want Iruka to see him as his superior. It destroyed his chances of convincing him to see past their titles if people thought he took his job as seriously as he did.  


“I should be going,” Iruka was still carried a nervous tension Kakashi didn’t know how to undo. “We can get dinner when you come back.” His eyes weren’t looking at him as he agreed. 

Kakashi’s heart was drumming in his chest and he was almost afraid the teacher could hear it. “Iruka…” Had he wasted his chance? Could he tell him now? Would it be wrong to dump this on him before he left to go plead to the other Kage for help?

Iruka’s brown eyes flashed to the closed door, his face getting brighter and lip twisted.

HE KNEW!

He had to, right?

“Iruka,” he tried to find his nerve again. He reached for his shoulder.

He couldn’t wait anymore. He held the chunin’s neck.

His eyes were blown wide open. Kakashi watched them as he leaned down, desperately hoping they’d close.

Then they did and the hands knotted between their chests grabbed at the collar of his chest plate. This was a dream. It had to be.

He hadn’t spent years chasing someone just to have needed the courage to kiss him this whole time.

Kakashi fell back, Iruka seemed to sway forward on his toes, almost like he was reluctant to let him go. 

They blinked at each other, faces red and hot. “I, um,” Kakashi wasn’t sure what to say. Was he supposed to tell him everything?

Iruka’s face broke into a smile. He shook his head, and turned towards the office door. “Safe travels, Kakashi-san. We can have dinner at my place when you come back.”

“I- uh- yes!”  


Iruka laughed a little, looking back before walking into the hall.

FIN


	4. Infinite Tsukuyomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's perfect dream world.

Iruka cringed at the sudden flash of white light, pulling him from sleep. His legs rolled off his bed and he walked to the window quickly, worried it was some kind of attack.

A warmth flooded his body. The light was nice. He was eased back to sleep.

He jumped up, tossing off his sheets. Iruka looked around the dark room. Where had the light gone?

His feet touched the floor and he walked to the window with the sinking feeling he’d done this before.

Someone else in the room yawned loudly, making him spin back around. 

The sheets on his bed moved. The other body lazily got up. “Bad dream?”

Iruka stared wide eyed and red faced at the jonin in only his boxers in his room. 

His hand flew up to cover his eyes, feeling like he wasn’t supposed to be seeing Kakashi’s face. “Kakashi-san!” What is going on here?!

A pale hand curled around his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face. “What’s wrong, Iruka?”

Iruka had never had the desire to try and sneak a look at the jonin’s face. Naruto and the others tried out schemes to get him to take his mask off and Iruka found their stories funny but sort of invasive. Whatever reason he had for covering his face was his own.

But now he was looking at it. 

Iruka was flustered and confused, so lost in his surroundings. 

And Kami Kakashi is handsome.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Kakashi turned, his hand still holding the chunin’s wrist.

Hold on, something wasn’t right here. Iruka felt it in his gut.

He planted his feet and pulled his arm free. “Where did the light go?” He looked back out the window, this time searching the sky.

“What light?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka ignored him, but he was vaguely aware he was coming closer. He kept staring out the window. Something wasn’t right.

Hands slid between his arms and sides, running over bare skin. Iruka jumped and spun away from him. “What are you doing?!”

Kakashi seemed just as confused as he was. “What do you mean?”

“What are you even doing here? You’re supposed to be commanding a division in the war!“

That just seemed to confuse Kakashi further. “What war?”

Iruka could only blink. He opened his mouth but Kakashi spoke first. “It was a bad dream, Ruka-kun.” He stepped forward, reaching out for him, pulling him against his chest. “That’s all.” He kissed the top of his head. 

Iruka felt like he was melting. Kakashi was warm and familiar somehow. He smelt nice and spoke softly. Maybe it had just been a weird dream. 

“Come on.” Kakashi was pulling him towards the bed again. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“Okay,” Iruka agreed with a yawn. He really was tired. 

They got into the bed like it was the most normal thing in the world, because it almost felt like it was.

Kakashi’s arm slid under him and pulled him closer. Iruka placed his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Nothing about this felt wrong. 

“Love you,” he said like he had a million times before.

“Love you too,” was the tired reply. 

When Iruka came to he was no longer in his bedroom. He was on the village street with ever other confused and awestruck villager. 

It had been a genjutsu. None of it had been real. Well, except for maybe his feelings, and maybe he’d just explore them more. 

He smiled looking up at the sky. Hatake Kakashi huh?

FIN


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last story.

Iruka stood on the street with the crowd of villagers and Regular Forces shinobi waiting by the gates.

The war was over. Peace had won.

The entire village was electric. Waiting for their loved ones to walk through the gates. 

They spotted the dark mass approaching on the horizon. Eveyone erupted into cheers and applause so they could hear their homecoming calling. 

Iruka swallowed down a lump in his throat. He’d see him soon. 

He had spent the previous day trying to come up with what to say. He couldn’t just tell him that apparently in his ideal world they were… something else, something more. But what if the Kakashi in the real world didn’t live up to the one in his head?

What if that fantasy world could never be his happy ending?

They barely knew each other, or at least it felt that way. They only seemed to interact around Naruto or missions, or by chance. If it weren’t for that vision of what could be he might not of ever considered it.

Naruto was swarmed the second he came into view. Iruka stayed back, smiling from a distance. Watching the boy he had been the first believe in become the hero of entire world. 

He’d always been proud of Naruto, now everyone else was too. 

Iruka’s knees turned to rubber, watching the jonin walk weakly through the crowd.

He looked dirty, battle worn, tired, and wounded, but Iruka still wondered if his face was the same as the one from his vission. 

He felt stupid suddenly. This wasn’t the right place. This wasn’t the right time. Kakashi would be taken so off gaurd. He really should just- was he walking towards him?

He came to a stop besides him and turned to look back. “Our boy’s really grown up, huh?”

Iruka just stared at the side of his head before reminding himself this was normal. This was a totally normal interaction, at least on Kakashi’s part.

Then he realized he was seeing more of the jonin’s face than usual. “Kakashi-san, your eye…”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Kakashi of the Sharingan is no more.”

Did the Kakashi in his dream have the sharingan? It had been dark and he was looking other places. He tore his eyes away to stop from staring. “You look tired. We should get you home. I mean you should get home!”

Kakashi seemed to eye him suspiciously before smiling. “The first option sounded better. I could use someone to lean on if you don’t mind…”

“Oh! Of course! I should of offered sooner.” He laughed awkwardly and moved to help support the jonin’s weight as they walked away down the street, putting the noise behind them. Iruka couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“I know it’s humiliating…” Kakashi said quietly. 

“No, that’s not it,” Iruka corrected. “I just… My version of the genjutsu we were all in was kind of like this…”

“Oh? You were helping me limp home to tend my new battle scars?” Kakashi asked sarcastically. 

“No,” Iruka said, “you had your arm around me… kind of like this… but not.“

“Like how then?” Kakashi asked with a curious glance. Iruka could only look down syly at the road as they walked, feeling his face getting warm. “Ah,” Kakashi breathed. “That might not be so bad either.”

Iruka turned his face towards him sharply. “R-really? I wasn’t saying- I’m not asking-”

“Help me get home and we’ll talk about it,” Kakashi promised with a forced smile, though only due to pain. 

Iruka nodded. That sounded best. “Yes.”

FIN


	6. Boyfriend's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi steals Iruka's shirts.

Iruka’s hands settled firmly on his own hips. “Take it off.”

“What?” Kakashi asked like he had no clue what Iruka was talking about. “Have I told you you look really good today? That new shampoo makes your hair look really nice.”

“Put my shirt back,” Iruka’s tone was unwavering. 

“But it’s so comfy,” Kakashi pulled at the front of Iruka’s shirt he was wearing, as if to prove his next point. “You wear your clothes baggier than me.”

“That’s your decision. You’re stretching out the sleeves.” He reached out, yanking the cuffs of his shirt back down Kakashi’s wrists. 

Kakashi’s arms were a little thicker than his. So when he pushed the sleeves up to his elbow he streched them out, making it so Iruka couldn’t do the same. 

“Take. It. Off.” Iruka ordered pulling at his shirt. 

“Nooo. Iruka-sensei, stop.” Kakashi skillfully evaded him and whined like a sarcastic child. “I’m not wearing anything underneath.”

“Kakashi,” Iruka wasn’t as angry or frustrated as his actions lead on.

Kakashi fell onto the couch with too much grace for it to be an accident. 

Iruka grinned, climbing over him, “I’ll get you to take it off somehow.”

Kakashi smirked back. “Be careful, sensei, I’ll steal your clothes all the time if you make taking them off too much fun.” While he spoke his fingers curled around the edge of his mask.

Iruka fell forward once lips were free, kissing him hard and deep, shifting on his knees, tugging at the waist of his shirt on the body below him. His hands slid over pale, scarred skin pushing fabric up his cest.

He moved back suddenly, laughing gently. 

Kakashi sat up on an elbow. “What?”

Iruka played with the baggy uniform shirt, still grinning mischievously. “Oh, nothing… I just can’t be too mad at you for wearing my clothes. I’m wearing yours…”

Kakashi stared back, confused. His eyes looked over Iruka’s body in his lap. “No you aren’t…” Then it dawned on him, like a bell ringing. 

His hands immediately went for the chunin’s pants, because the sight of Iruka in his boxers was one he definitely wanted. 

Iruka laughed again and moved over him for another kiss while they worked on taking their clothes off the other’s body. 

FIN 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to tell Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from an ask on my tumblr.

"How'd he take it? Being we- 'us'...? He didn't threaten you did he?"

Kakashi sighed heavily and turned back to the sparkling sunlight reflecting off the river. “Better than I expected actually.”

Iruka folded his arms over his knees, leaning forward. “What’d he say?”

Kakashi turned back towards him, eyes closing in a smile. “Let’s go get ramen.”

“What happened, Kakashi?” Iruka insisted, watching Kakashi stand and put his hands in his pockets. 

“Let’s go get ramen,” he repeated, not looking back to see if Iruka was following because he knew the chunin wouldn’t let him get far. 

Iruka was quiet, pensive, falling into place beside him. There were a million worries running through his head. Why wouldn’t Kakashi just say something?

“I don’t want ramen,” Iruka’s feet stopped, refusing to take another step.

Kakashi took a few more, testing the academy instructor’s bluff.

Iruka wasn’t bluffing. He stared at the the mess of silver hair, willing him to turn around.

Kakashi slid a foot back, turning his side towards him, touching the back of his head. “Here’s not the best place, sensei.”

Iruka looked around the empty road by the river bank. His stare hardened. He was sick of Kakashi and his evading. “Fine, I’ll ask him myself.” Iruka started marching up the road, making to pass the Rokudaime and go back to the village on his own. 

In one move Kakashi was in his way, keeping from going any further. 

Iruka couldn’t take the silence. “Tell me now or I’m going to talk to him myself.”

“Well, um, we didn’t really have the conversation you think we had…” Kakashi confessed with an awkward little laugh. 

“What?” Iruka nearly livid. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “You promised…”

He opened his eyes when Kakashi’s hand touched his shoulder. “I didn’t _tell_ him anything… I asked him something instead.“

Iruka stared up at him, confused. “What would you ask Naruto?”

“If I could marry his Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka’s jaw went slack and face started turning red, matching the glow of the sunset. He jumped back like Kakashi was on fire. “We can’t get married!! It’s against the rules!”

Kakashi hung his head, laughing lightly. He took a step forward. “I’m pretty sure it’s never been written anywhere, and even if it has, I make the rules now.”

Iruka swallowed hard, frozen to the spot in the road. “But…”

Kakashi reached for him again. “And Naruto gave his blessing.”

His hands moved down Iruka’s arms, finding his hands. “H-he did?” Iruka stuttered.

“Mhm,” Kakashi hummed. “So what do _you_ say?”

Iruka shook his head, clearing out his shock. He took an angry step back. “Were you going to ask me over ramen?!”

Kakashi waved his hands. “No, no. I was just thinking of dinner and then walking you home like usual and maybe if… I um, wasn’t too nervous…” He laughed a little rubbing his neck. 

Iruka blew out a little breath, eyes closed. His face broke out into a smile. “Like you don’t know what my answer is.” 

“Yeah?”

Iruka moved forward, taking Kakashi’s hand again without stopping, spining him to walk towards the village. “Yes. Now let’s go get dinner.”

Kakashi blinked, looked down at their hands, grinned, and kept walking. 

FIN


	8. A Special Mission: Find Iruka a Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 trys to find the perfect woman for their former sensei. Why is everyone laughing?

"He's late again," Sakura sighed, slumping onto the stairs they were occupying.

Naruto reclined back with his hands behind his head, "Sakura-chan, if he doesn't show do you wanna-"

"What a lazy, good-for-nothing teacher! Iruka-sensei would never leave his students to just sit here like this!"

Naruto laughed, "Do you remember how he went off on Kiba for being late once. No way!"

"Iruka-sensei was the best teacher ever," Sakura said confidently as if talking to her current one and trying to insult him. "Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," the brooding teen grunted as if he hadn't been listening and didn't care to.

"Hey, Naruto, is Iruka-sensei seeing anyone?"

Naruto blinked, "why are you asking that, Sakura-chan?"

"We should set him up with someone. He's a real great guy, everyone deserves to be happy."

"Does that mean we'll be doing some romantic stuff, Sakura-chan?" the blond was grinning.

"Not with you, Naruto!" the kunoichi punched the face getting too close to hers.

"Hn," Sasuke said into his laced fingers.

_______________________________________________

"First: recon!" Sakura declared as they left the training grounds. Their sensei had put them through some rigorous exercises. They were chakra depleted, exhausted, and maybe sore in some places but their mission wasn't forgotten.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

"Idiot, the vital part of any ninja mission is information. The more we have the more likely we are to succeed."

"Oh, I knew that. I meant how are we getting information on Iruka-sensei?"

"We'll follow him," she said simply.

Iruka, as it turned out was a pretty boring person. He left his apartment at seven in the morning to walk to the academy, stopping to talk to some people if they wanted. Noon he took lunch at his desk, eating alone while his students were in the school yard. At the end of the school day he waited until the last pre-genin was gone before walking to the Hokage tower for his mission's room shift. Finally he returned home at eight at night, after locking up and securing mission reports.

This was his daily routine.

Sakura kicked a rock down the alley. "Man, there doesn't even seem to be a girl he spends time with! This might be harder than we thought!"

"What is?"

The three froze, knowing without looking that their jonin instructor was behind them.

Sakura laughed tensely. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Sakura, I like to wander down the path of life and today I followed it here."

_"Yeah right, pervert, you just had your nose in that book and weren't paying attention to where you were going."_ Sakura thought.

"Huh," Kakashi looked up at the building the teens had been watching. "Doesn't Iruka-sensei live around here?"

"How would you know that?" Naruto asked. He had been proud of himself for covertly finding where his former teacher lived.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. His visible eye closed and head tilted. "We're kind of friends because of you Naruto."

"Me?"

"He asks about you all the time. How's Naruto's training? Is he still annoying his teammates? Is he still terrible with target practice?"

"Iruka-sensei wouldn't talk like that!" Naruto argued.

Kakashi laughed at his own joke.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura started sheepishly, "who do you think we should set Iruka-sensei up with?"

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" He stood back and touched his masked chin as if thinking. He snapped his fingers. "They should definitely be a shinobi."

Sakura was amazed their sensei was going to help them.

"Iruka will want to talk about his classes and students, they should know what he's talking about," Kakashi went on. They nodded in agreement. "So they should be a skilled shinobi with a wide range of combat skills. And smart, he is a teacher after all. Someone who likes to read, so he won't feel guilty about spending so much time grading students' work. Oh, and most importantly someone with a sense of humor that can make him smile."

"Wow, thanks so much, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi just smiled back. "Best of luck!" He started walking with an orange book out in front of him.

_______________________________________________

"A skilled shinobi that's smart, likes to read, and makes Iruka-sensei smile. Ugh, this is impossible," Sakura slumped over in defeat.

"Yeah, I don't know anyone like that," Naruto agreed. "Except Kurenai-sensei."

Sakura gasped, "that's it, Naruto!" She grabbed her teammates hands and started walking. Naruto was elated, Sasuke annoyed.

"So what do you think, Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura did all the talking. She explained to her fellow kunoichi that they were looking for a partner for their former teacher.

Kurenai blinked at the genin in front of her, thinking of how to respond. "I'm very flattered," she said with a smile and little laugh, "but I don't think it would work out."

"What? Why not?" Naruto whined. "I know he's really lame and boring and stuff, and maybe not that good-looking and he-"

Sakura yanked his jacket, pulling him away from the jonin. "We want her to like Iruka-sensei."

She laughed behind her hand softly. "I'm just not his type."

Before they could argue with all the points Kakashi had made she started to walk towards where Asuma-sensei was waiting for her

"Who else is there?" Naruto muttered.

"The new Hokage's advisor!" Sakura said happily. "She's got to be smart, and skilled to advise the Hokage."

"Yeah, she's tough too," Naruto added recalling the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Advising the Hokage would mean lots of paperwork to read," Sasuke said boredly.

"She's perfect! Let's go!"

_______________________________________________

Shizune wouldn't stop laughing. Apparently the notion was too funny to breathe. Finally, she waved her hand to say 'no', still chuckling as she walked away.

"Geeze why does no one like Iruka-sensei?" Naruto mumbled.

"Arigatou!" The three turned hearing the familiar voice in a shop behind them.

They quickly ducked behind a building corner to watch Iruka leave the vendor carrying a small bouquet of yellow flowers.

Sakura's wide eyes shinned. "He does have a girlfriend! How romantic!"

They followed him, sneaking around buildings and behind fences until they wound up behind a bush on the training grounds.

_"Maybe it's a picnic for two! Oh how sweet! Are you paying attention, Sasuke?"_ Sakura's interal self was squealing.

Iruka stopped in front of the memorial stone. He knelt down, placing the flowers.

"Oh," Sakura said quietly, crashing and burning. _"Damnit get a life already!"_

"Thought I'd find you here," Kakashi said, making Iruka turn.

The three watched from the bushes.

"Oh, I didn't know you were looking for me," Iruka said back.

"I feel like you're avoiding me, sensei."

Iruka let out a breath sort of like a laugh and smiled back at the jonin. Holding the back of his neck, blushing. "Apparently I'm not very good at it."

Sakura's eyes went wide.

No one could question Kakashi's intelligence, he was a skilled shinobi in hand-to-hand and medium range combat, and he was constantly seen with a book in his hand.

_"I'm just not his type."_

The way Shizune laughed.

"You could try harder," Kakashi told the academy instructor.

Iruka laughed. It was genuine and soft. "You'd like that too much."

Sakura fell back, turning putting her red face in her hands.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"What?" Naruto asked, oblivious as always.

"You idiot, look," she stopped herself from shouting.

"Ma... what, it's just Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei talking. He said they were friends."

Sakura grabbed his arm pulling him back down. If they were caught now they'd be dead for sure.

"He said they're kind of friends. Kind of friends, Naruto. Get it?"

Naruto nodded as if he understood but he clearly didn't.

"They're dating, you moron."

"Huh, who?"

"Hello, you three."

They froze, entire bodies going rigid. Ever so slowly their heads turned to see their sensei waving with a smile, leaning over their hiding place.

"K-kashi-sensei we- we were-" Sakura stammered.

"Spying on me and Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi finished.

"W-well, we didn't mean-" she started to defend them.

"Are you dating Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked accusingly springing to his feet.

Sakura put her face in her hand. "Way to be discreet, Naruto," she grumbled under her breath.

"Huh? Nartuto, Sakura, Sasuke? What are you three doing here?" Iruka asked as he walked towards the commotion.

"Are you dating Kakashi-sensei?"

Almost instantly Iruka's face turned red. "What? Why would you even-" He looked over at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

The jonin laughed. "This practical joke's gone a little too far I guess."

Sakura sighed as the academy instructor started yelling and Kakashi tried to laugh it off.

She got up and started walking. This was a waste.

"Sakura-chan, wait for me!" Naruto hurried after her. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets.

"You can't be so irresponsible! What were you- mpff" gloved hands grabbed his vest, a masked mouth covered his.

Kakashi moved back. "You're cute when you're angry, Ruka-kun."

Iruka sighed and started walking. "We're getting take out, I have assignments to grade."

"Fine, fine," Kakashi agreed.

FIN


	9. Now You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's oblivious sometimes.

“Can I walk you home, Iruka?” Kakashi asked as they stepped out from under the Ichiraku Ramen banner.

They had met a few times for dinner. Iruka treated the first time as a thank you for the jonin saving his and Naruto’s hides in the back hills. It had been a surprise when Kakashi suggested they do it again sometime. They’d spent most of their meal in a strange kind of silence.

But apparently Kakashi liked strange silences because even after the second dinner he asked if they could get together after his next mission.

Iruka was kind of confused what was going on in the jonin’s head.

If they were friends he wasn’t really acting like it.

“Or I can walk you home, Kakashi-san,” he countered with a smile. 

He watched Kakashi’s face brighten and only visable eye look away. “Um…”

Iruka laughed. “I was only joking. I don’t think someone like you needs an escort.”

“Oh.” He looked a little disappointed maybe. It was hard to tell with so much of his face covered.

“Well, see you!” Iruka waved and turned to walk home. What a weird guy, that Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka really didn’t think much of it. He had other things on his mind and having a new friend wasn’t something to dwell on. He had plenty of comrades he called friends.

On his walk home from his mission’s shift a few days later he caught Kakashi reading on a street side bench. It was a little strange because he was sure Kakashi didn’t frequent this place to read. The lighting was terrible and the fruit bearing trees brought bugs.

“Good evening, Kakashi-san,” Iruka waved, barely stopping, figuring he wouldn’t interrupt his reading too much.

“Oh, hello, Iruka.” The jonin seemed to move faster than usual, standing, putting the orange book away, following the teacher up the road. “Where are you off to this lovely evening?”

Iruka laughed a little at his attempt at small talk. The evening was hardly lovely. It had rained all morning leaving the summer air sticky and uncomfortable. “I’m just on my way home,” Iruka answered. 

“Ah,” Kakashi breathed as if to agree that it would make the most sense. “Have you had dinner yet?”

“I have, Kakashi-san. Kotetsu and Izumo had enough take out to share with me at the office.”

Again, he seemed disappointed. “I won’t be busy tomorrow,” Iruka offered.

“I’m leaving for a mission tomorrow morning,” Kakashi shared. 

“Hey, Iruka!” 

The chunin turned to see Kotetsu running towards them waving his arm, Izumo was calmly following.

“We’re going out for drinks do you want to join. Oh, you’re welcome too, Kakashi-san,” Kotetsu added awkwardly.

Iruka looked at the jonin. He couldn’t go for drinks if he had a mission in the morning and it would be rude to ditch him in the middle of a conversation. So he turned back to Kotetsu. “Next time,” he promised with a wave goodbye and start walking again. He wasn’t surprised when Kakashi fell into step beside him, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

“Do you think they’re dating?” Kakashi asked carelessly. 

“What?” Iruka nearly shouted in shock, turning to face the jonin. “No! They’re just friends!” He shook his head and waved his hands awkwardly.

Kakashi laughed softly, starting to walk again. “Sure, just like us,” his voice smothered with sarcasm.

Iruka’s feet stopped again. He stared at the other man with a look of pure confusion. “What…?” His eyes went wide, eyebrows disappearing under his forhead protector. “You think we’re dating?”

Kakashi shifted his weight, looking back at the teacher. “You don’t?”

The ability to form words slid right out of Iruka’s head. Suddenly thinking about their interactions. They hadn’t been the awkward begining of a friendship it was the totally normal begining of a romantic relationship! “B-but…- we…-” His hands tried to mime his thoughts.

How could he of been dating Hatake Kakashi for a month and a half and not know it!

He doubled over, holding his knees and laughing to the dirt. 

All the signs had been there. Their random meeting in the street like this hadn’t been random at all. Kakashi had been waiting for him. Their dinners weren’t as quiet as he thought, just Kakashi was. He liked listening intently to Iruka’s stories of the academy. They _were_ dating. 

Iruka stood straight again and started walking, passing Kakashi, shaking his head with a smile. He looked back when the jonin wasn’t following. “Aren’t you walking me home?”

It looked like Kakashi was smirking behind his mask as he nodded and walked forward. 

FIN 


	10. Ninja Courting Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen is sick of bed hopping shinobi.

The Third had had it with his shinobi hooking up, breaking up, trading partners, running around Konoha like it was spring break. 

He sat in his office grumbling. Falling in love is one thing. He can support that without fail, but lately all that came across his desk is “these two can’t be assigned together because-” fill in the blank with some terrible relationship drama. 

Peace time apparently has a downside.

“I would make a rule that no shinobi can date another,” his oldest friend advised as they walked the tower hall.

Hiruzen sighed. He wasn’t completely fond of that idea either. No one should be denied the right to love and there could be an argument made that shinobi faught harder to protect their loved ones. 

But they shouldn’t ever be paired on teams together. The heartache of watching a their loved one die would manifest in terrible guilt. He’d rather shoulder their blame for not letting them fight together. 

“I’ll think up something,” he answered.

And he did. He released a new code. All shinobi involved in or wishing to engage in a romantic relationship had to register and gain his permission. It made the most sense to him. If it was anything short of love they wouldn’t want to defend it to their leader.

He was happily surprised when so many couples came out of the shadows. They had been so professional he hadn’t even known. 

He walked out of his office, prepared to go home for the night, proud of his decisions as a leader.

“Hokage-sama?” A timid voice made him look up from locking the office door.

“Oh, Iruka,” he smiled at the academy teacher. “Naruto still giving you troubles?”

“No… well, yes, but that’s not why we’re here,” Iruka said nervously, holding his neck. 

“Hm?” He looked over, acknowledging the jonin. So they were here together. “What can I help you with?”

“Um, about the new code…” Iruka’s face was getting redder by the second.

“We’re here to register,” Kakashi finished for him.

Hiruzen was floored. All he could do was blink. “R-really? You two?”

Iruka looked over at Kakashi, watching him nod. They had made this decision after a very long conversation. The easier, though still hard, route would be to end it. To not go through all this trouble to defend what was happening between them.

Kakashi had let him talk, rambling about what it would mean to go to the Godaime asking for approval.

Then he closed his book, stood from the couch, and calmly said, “it’s worth it.” 

The Hokage turned his head, unlocking the door so they could talk inside, still clearing out his shock.

He hadn’t even considered same-sex couples coming forward and had no idea what to do. Treat them the same as the others he supppsed. 

Still, just _who_ was standing before him was the most surprising. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since the incident in the back hills,” Iruka answered shyly. 

“Four months,” Kakashi supplied. 

Iruka looked over at the jonin, that sounded right. His days just seemed to drift together. Sometimes his class listened to him, sometimes they were roudy and uncontrollable, and Naruto was always pulling pranks. Sometimes he and Kakashi had dinner, sometimes they went for walks around the village, but Kakashi was also gone a lot on missions. 

Hiruzen sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor, thinking. Finally he nodded, “alright. You can continue. I just have some forms for you to fill out. I’ll have to change some of the wording for you though. Come back tomorrow.” 

They both bowed their heads, “thank you, Hokage-sama,” and left his office together.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself shaking his head. 

FIN


	11. The Breast-Feeding Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpas Iruka and Kakashi come to help with baby-Buroto and really should of knocked with a breast-feeding mother in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from tumblr.

"Can you not openly stare at her breasts?"

Kakashi leaned in, whispering quietly over Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka’s wide eyes and red face snapped in his direction. “I was looking at the baby!” He turned and started shoving him out of the room, turnng back with his eyes closed. “S-sorry, Hinata-chan.”

The new mother’s face was as red as his.

He hadn’t meant to walk in on her breast feeding the new born but no one had told him not to go into the nursery unannounced.

“What were _you_ doing?!” Iruka shouted in a mixture of embarrassment and deflection.

“I was following you,” Kakashi shrugged, holding up his hands. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“Why is everyone shouting?” Naruto asked, walking with draging feet from the kitchen with a glass of water for his wife. “Iruka-sensei, baby-Boruto, won’t ever get to sleep if you keep yelling.”

“S-sorry,” he was blushing again, stuttering. “I, um- we- the door was-”

Kakashi turned to the new father, put his hand on the shoulder of his former student, “I know Iruka-sensei and I came here to try and help out but I don’t think we’re good for anything other than house chores right now.”

Iruka leaned forward, burrying his burning face in Kakashi’s back. 

“Can you go ask Hinata-chan how we can help for us?” He asked with a smile. 

Naruto nodded, yawning into his hand and walking past them.

They watched him dissapear behind the door. Iruka let out a rough sigh and walked on into the kitchen.

Kakashi still following him.

FIN


	12. Roll-Playing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi just wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumplr prompt.

"Officer, officer! Tell me the truth, how many times can I get in trouble with you?"

Iruka blinked, opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again, blush creeping over his cheeks, before bursting into laughter. “‘Kashi, I’m sorry, I can’t do this!”

Kakashi sighed and hung his head before standing from his knees on the floor. “You’re not supposed to break character, ‘Ruka-kun.”

“I just feel so silly,” Iruka reached up, taking off the visored hat, dropping it on the bed. “Can’t we just have normal sex?”

Kakashi moved closer. “But you look so good in a uniform.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, acting indifferently to the man slipping between his legs.

“Don’t you want to put me in handcuffs?” Kakashi asked, picking at the buttons of Iruka’s costume.

Iruka tilted his head up when the man leaned down for a kiss. “I like you how you are. I don’t need anything special.”

Kakashi’s lips smiled against his. “It’s not about that.“

“Isn’t it?” Iruka asked back. “I’m boring you.”

Kakashi moved back. “When has anyone ever called _you_ boring?” 

Iruka shrugged a little. “Naruto probably. Or another student maybe.”

Kakashi grinned, swaying forward, “well, sure, to a little pre-genin brat in your class you are boring. But I’m not one of your students, and this definitely isn’t the academy… Unless…”

Iruka shook his head laughing hard as they slid back onto the bed. “Kakashi, no.”

“I really need that A, sensei.”

FIN


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the in-laws can be stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr ask.

"Wait, wait. We can't be doing this in your dad's car he'd- Shit! Your dad!"

Iruka was scrambling to get off Kakashi’s lap. His hands slipping over the buttons and smooth wooden varnish of the dashboard. 

None of this was at all his idea. 

A holiday at the Hatake house had been a wonderfully warm and happy affair. Their parents were getting along beautifully. 

Then suddenly Kakashi had asked him to go out to the garage with him to get the wine they had left behind.

Kakashi seemed to be a nervous wreck for some reason. Iruka tried to understand. Their parents meeting for the first time was sort of a big deal, and even if neither of them ever told them the nature of their relationship they were sure they knew they were more than _roommates_

Kakashi had pulled him into the vehicle saying he wanted a second alone with him. Which Iruka just laughed at because wasn’t being in the garage intimate enough?

Apparently the second he needed alone with him was to kiss him into near absolution. 

So if Sakumo had any doubts about them before he sure knew now. 

Iruka stumbled out of the car in a fit of nervous energy. “Uhm, we were just- I was- The wine!” 

Kakashi followed, stepping out calmly, reaching out for the bottle of red sitting ontop of the large freezer to chill in the cool air of the garage. 

“Your mom just wanted me to tell you dinner’s ready.” He smiled, closing his eyes in the same kind of way Kakashi does. “So stop making out with your boyfriend in my Cadillac, hm?”

Iruka felt like his face was on fire and he was only a little relieved to see Kakashi blushing too as his father turned to go back into the house. 

FIN 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when your boyfriend moves in your supply of boxers doubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt.

"Sometimes I can't tell which ones are yours or mine. How do we have so much underwear?"

Iruka turned, looking up from the dresser drawer to the man in the bathroom doorway brushing his teeth, wearing nothing but a towel that matched Iruka’s own.

“I dunno,” he mumbled and turned to spit. “The shuriken ones are mine though.”

“No, I have a pair too,” to prove a point Iruka held them up.

“So do you want to start putting our initials in them or something?” Kakashi asked, walking fully into the bedroom.

Iruka laughed at the silly notion. “No, it’s just funny is all.”

Kakashi walked towards him. “I have a harder time telling our shirts apart.”

Iruka dropped his arms after steping into the underwear. “See, these are yours.”

Their bodies differed in subtle ways. Kakashi taller, narrower, and more muscular, putting more work into his training. Being the Hokage meant being stonger. While Iruka was shorter in comparison, and broader built proportionally.

Kakashi liked his clothes a little snug, so they were even more so, in all the right places on Iruka. 

Kakashi stared openly, placing his tilted chin on his hand. “You can keep wearing them.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, hooked his thumbs over the waistband to shove them down and step out of them. “Here.” He passed the boxers to Kakashi and went back to rummaging through the drawer. 

Kakashi enjoyed the new view even more. “Or keep wearing nothing, that’s fine too.”

Iruka laughed a little and pulled on underwear he knew were his. “Get ready for work.” He shook his head and walked into the bathroom to put his hair up. 

FIN


	15. Kakashi's Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnit kiss already!

Iruka looked over at the jonin in front of his apartment door.

Kakashi pulled his hand from his pocket to hold the back of his neck. “Well, goodnight.”

Iruka looked back at his key in the door. “Oh, um, I was going to ask if you wanted to come in for tea.”

Iruka had been waiting weeks for Kakashi to kiss him or ask if he could or give some kind of indication that he wanted to be kissed.

But he didn't know what to do about that damn mask. He wore it for a reason, even if it was a personal one and Iruka couldn't go pulling it down so soon in their relationship. 

So he thought maybe he just needed a place that wasn't so public. Where it was only him in the room, and if he covered his eyes the whole time he wouldn't even see. 

"Maybe some other time," Kakashi said with a little wave of his hand. "I'm taking the brats for a mission outside the village tomorrow."

Iruka felt his face getting warm, realizing how that must have sounded. He stared hard at the key. Willing himself not to get too embarrassed. "Oh, well, good night then." Iruka pushed open the door and stepped inside, mentally kicking himself. 

"Iruka," Kakashi caught his attention again, making him turn around. The jonin had moved in front of the doorway. "Don't look so disappointed." 

"I-I'm not!" Iruka defended. "I just thought- forget it. Good bye, Kakashi."

A sandaled foot stopped the door. "There's a lot of people I don't kiss."

Iruka's eyes narrowed because that had sounded so condesending. He opened his door wide enough that when he swung it against the blocking foot it would hurt. 

A chakra charged hand caught it instead. "You didn't let me finish," almost in a panicked kind of voice.

Iruka crossed his arms, not really sure he wanted to hear the rest of it.

Kakashi let out a relieved breath. "But!" one foot breached the doorway, his hand found the chunin's shoulder, leaning forward. His masked mouth pressing against Iruka's. He could almost feel the shape of his lips behind the dark fabric. "You've got a pretty good chance."

Iruka opened his eyes, watching the jonin stand back. He felt himself smiling. 

Kakashi's hands slid back into his pockets. His face a shade brighter. "Good night, Iruka."

"Good night," Iruka agreed, shutting the door after watching him walk towards the stairs. 

FIN 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fight over a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask. If you have a prompt for me drop it in my inbox!

"Just a childhood sweet heart."

“Huh,” Kakashi set the picture of a young Iruka and another boy smiling with peace signs back on the bookshelf. “So… you just keep this picture around because…?”

“What do you mean?” Iruka looked over the fridge door. “You have old photos of your friends.”

“My teammates,” Kakashi corrected. He walked back towards the kitchen with the recipe book Iruka had asked him to fetch. “It’s different.”

“Is it?” Iruka asked, not looking up from washing vegetables in the sink.

Kakashi set the book down and pulled the cutting board closer.

“My teammates mean a lot to me. They were my first friends,” Kakashi said honestly. “I wasn’t in love with them.”

“Really? Not even Rin? Not even for a minute?” Iruka shot back knowingly. 

Kakashi sighed, “you know that’s different, Iruka. I just don’t think we should keep pictures of other people we were in relationships with.”

“That’s garbage and you know it. You’re jealous,” Iruka reached over to turn off the water, with a little more force than necessary. 

“Well isn’t that what you want?” Kakashi stabbed the kitchen knife down into the cuttingboard, never raising his voice. “Why else would you keep that in _our_ appartment?”

“Because he’s dead, Kakashi!” Iruka wasn’t one to shy away from a shouting match. Not when he cared.

They stared at each other a long second. Kakashi adjusting and Iruka decompressing. 

He sighed, maybe he should get rid of it if it upset Kakashi that much. It wasn’t like he got upset over just anything. “Forget it. Fine. Here.” He walked towards the bookshelf, snagged the picture frame and walked back to drop it in the trash bin under the counter. “There.” He turned away from him to the stove, still a little angry. 

He listened to the man let out a breath, pluck the knife free of the board to lay it down propperly. 

They were both quiet as he moved the trash bin, pulled out the frame, brushed it off and walked back to put it where Iruka had gotten it from. 

Iruka smiled gentley and looked up. “How long am I supposed to boil this?”

Kakashi smiled back and went towards the book on the counter.

FIN 


	17. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka becomes Hokage for a day. Kakashi tries on domesticity after being out of practice for so long. Both learn a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt.

"This job isn't exactly peachy! I guarantee you wouldn't last a day as the Hokage. I'll burn all my books if you can."

Iruka’s eyes widened. “R-really?” This had to be a joke. In no universe would Kakashi risk his favorite books. His favorite, filthy, irritating, bane-of-Iruka’s-existance books.

Kakashi stood from his chair. “Mhm.” He put his hands on Iruka’s shoulders guiding him to take his place. “I declare you Hokage for a day,” he waved his hand over the teacher’s ponytail before holding it up in a farewell gesture. “Good luck.” He turned on his heels towards the door.

“Kakashi, wait, what about the chores I was going to get done?”

“I’ll do them for you.” He continued his lazy walk out of the office. “Ta.”

Iruka blinked in total disbelief long after the door closed. “He just wanted the day off,” he narrowed his eyes skeptically. _“Well, I’ll show him. I’ll do such a great job and he’ll get rid of those damn books.”_ His face turned to one of determination. 

There was a small knock before the door opened. Shizune scanned the room. “Where’s Kakashi-sama?” 

“Oh, um,” Iruka scratched the back of his head smiling at the Hokage’s advisor, “I guess he left me in charge.”

She balked at him, “for how long?”

“Um, the day…” he was feeling a little less confident in his plan.

She rushed to the desk shaking her head. “This is highly irregular! What was he thinking! We have five building plans to oversee, eight housing requests, visas to sign, and citizenships to award!”

Iruka was definitely no longer confident in this bet. The new alliances between nations had people from other countries traveling freely and reestablishing roots. The village was still trying to put together a committee on dealing with the new populous but in the mean time the Hokage had to oversee everything.

This would be a long day.

Kakashi fell comfortably onto the couch with his special edition Icha Icha with a triumphant smirk behind his mask. He would spend a few hours reading and then Iruka would wearily walk through their apartment door, knuckles draging, nearly collapsing, and Kakashi would shush him like a child, and carry him to bed so he can apologize for the things he said about his work.

Yup. Perfect plan. Although… he could really rub his nose in it if he got Iruka’s chores done too.

He closed his book. He tought of Iruka’s voice saying, _“you were so right, Kakashi. I’m so sorry. You work so hard, you’re not lazy at all. Thank you for cleaning the whole house, let me repay you.”_ He hummed to himself, continuing to daydream while searching the cupboards for the cleaning supplies. 

“Huh.” He stood again looking at the mess he had just made in his search. “Oh, right.” He snapped his fingers. “He said he had to pick some up when he went for groceries.” He looked again at the contents of cupboards on the kitchen floor. “Ma, I’ll get it later. Groceries first I guess.“

He probably had a few hours before Iruka gave up anyway.

Iruka couldn’t really say he was surprised when he arrived home that pots and pans were spread over the kitchen floor, couch cushions in a similar state in the livingroom, and a trail of dusting rags leading down the hall. He was too tired to really acknowledge them. “Kakashi?”

There was a thud, followed by a body scrambling to get out of the bedroom. “Giving up already? I was almost done cleaning the apartment.”

“Uh… huh,” Iruka made a show of looking at the mess. “Did you lose track of time?”

Kakashi looked at the clock in the hall surrounded by a bunch of sentimental photos he had spent most of the day dusting. “Oh…”

Iruka laughed and stepped forward around a tipped over broom. “I think we both learned a lesson today. You won’t have to burn your books.”

Kakashi blinked at the chunin hugging his side. “Really?”

“Being the Hokage is stressful, you deserve to unwind in whatever way you want.”

Kakashi sighed, returning the embrace. “I won’t read while you’re cleaning anymore. You do this on your weekends after dealing with brats all week… You don’t need me rubbing it in.”

Iruka chuckled again, stepping back. “Let’s go out for dinner and deal with all- this together when we get back.” 

Kakashi followed him down the hall, letting their hands find each other. “Or tomorrow. I did manage to wash the sheets.”

Iruka smiled, shaking his head, “sleep sounds good too. I’m exhusted.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi laughed lightly. “Me too.“

FIN


	18. An Empty Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find a place to be alone with someone in the Hokage tower is difficult.

“You said he went to lunch.” Temari was dragging her husband through the hall of the Hokage tower.

“He did. But we shouldn’t-” he was trying to argue and free himself but it wasn’t really working.

“We have to do this today! While I’m ovulating.”

“I know, but maybe we can go home and-” they froze after opening the office door.

Kakashi jumped up from his desk chair. Iruka fell from his lap with a hard thud, smaking his head off the desk on the way down.

Still wide-eyed and red faced he reached for him. “Shit! Iruka!”

“Kakashi-sama!” Shikamaru was shocked and confused and shocked. “Iruka-sensei!”

“Um, hello,” Iruka was blushing and rubbing the back of his head where a knot was growing.

“Wha- wha-” Shikamaru couldn’t even talk.

Temari started laughing. “This office seems taken.” She spun her husband and started shoving him into the hall. She leaned back. “Iruka-sensei I’d love to hear all about Shikamaru as an academy student. His mother can only tell me so many stories.” She turned to close the door “I want to be as prepared as I can for my own little Nara.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Iruka said, face turning red when she winked and closed the door.

He released a tense breath, still holding the back of his head. “Am I bleeding?”

Kakashi’s fingers moved in his hair below the ponytail. Iruka’s hands fell at his sides. “No, I don’t think so.” He sighed, “sorry I threw you.”

Iruka started laughing, turning towards him, letting Kakashi pull him closer. 

Shikamaru was still a shocked mess. Temari was grinning. “Apparently empty offices are hard to find.”

FIN


	19. The Black Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can guess.

“Kakashi, have you seen my hair tie?” Iruka asked walking out of the bedroom, into the hall.

“I think it’s on the table,” Kakashi answered without looking up from his book, sprawled over the couch. “You were up late with paperwork again.”

He heard Iruka sigh as he passed the living room. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to bring work home with me once these feild exercises are over. I’m still waiting on that list of chunin to supervise. So far all I have is genin team leaders.”

“I know. I’m still shuffling mission assignments tooooo-” his brain stopped working when he looked up from his book.

Iruka had a _special_ pair of boxers that he only wore for _special_ occasions. Birthdays, anniversaries, date night, or any random _special_ weekday.

And he was walking around the apartment in them now.

His most prized blue book flew across the room with zero care as he scrambled to leap over the back of the couch.

He grabbed Iruka’s waist and pulled him close, because he wasn’t going to make the mistake of not recognizing this display again. “Me or you? Bedroom? Table?”

Iruka started laughing, dropping his hands from his freshly made ponytail, gently pushing Kakashi back. “It’s laundry day.”

“Oh…” Kakashi stepped back so he could walk by to go get dressed.

“But,” Iruka stopped in the bedroom doorway. “I will be wearing them all day.”

Kakashi smirked, “I’ll wait until you have clean ones to change into after then.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

FIN


	20. Oiroke no Jutsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka takes a page from Naruto on how to lose an annoying jonin.

“Oh, hello, Kakashi-san.” Iruka’s feet stopped in the road when the jonin with a eye glued to the pages of his book was suddenly in his path leaning against a wall.

He looked up. “Hm? Afternoon, Iruka-sensei.” His book closed.

Iruka smiled polietly. “How’s Naruto and the others training going?”

“Improvement comes to the dedicated,” Kakashi answered vaugely, “and they sure are dedicated.”

Iruka laughed a little. “Good. I’m glad to hear that.” He reached back for his ponytail. “Naruto was never very ‘dedicated’ at the academy.”

Kakashi’s only visible eye closed, appearing to smile. “I’m sure it’s not a reflection on you, sensei.”

Iruka smiled back.

“All academy lessons are boring,” Kakashi added.

Iruka sighed. He’d wasted enough time there. “Well, I should be going. See you around.” He walked around the jonin to continue on his way. 

He looked over, surprised when Kakashi turned to walk with his one hand in his pocket, the other holding the book out. “Oh, were you going this way too?”

“Ma, my legs could use the excercise.”

Iruka laughed lightly. He was almost certain no part of the jonin _needed_ anymore exercise.

A quiet settled over them and Iruka started to wonder just where Kakashi was heading. He kept waiting for him to turn off down another street or to a shop or something. Hoping actually, because he was heading to the training grounds for some target practice for himself. He had to be ready to be called out by pre-genin in practice tomorrow, as they liked to do. _“Let’s see you do it, Iruka-sensei.”_ Little brats. He’d really hate to embarrass himself in front of the Hatake Kakashi.

Then they were outside the village and Iruka started to feel like he was just being followed. “Were you coming to the training grounds too?”

“Hm?” Kakashi looked up, as if realizing where they were. “Suppose so. Go ahead, sensei, I’ll find a spot to keep reading.” He stated walking towards a shaded spot beneath a tree.

Iruka was surprised a little. Had he accidentally invited him at some point? 

He shook it off. Deciding to focus on his training. 

The training grounds he brought them to had a range of targets to choose from. Several were in the trees to even test accuracy while running.

He decided to start with the simplest ones because that’s all he would have to demonstrate for his class tomorrow.

First kunai was within the second ring. Second, the last ring, nearly out of range. _“Damnit, focus.”_

Kakashi wasn’t watching him. He was off reading. He took a deep breath before getting ready to toss the next kunai. 

“Why are you so tense?” Kakashi was suddenly beside him making him jump to the side, the kunai wizzing past the post entirely. 

“Kakashi-san!” He went from surprise to embarrassment to irritated. He didn’t need some elite jonin patronizing him. “Maybe I’m tense because you’re watching me,” he said letting some of his temper come across in his voice. 

“Hm, maybe,” Kakashi hummed and started walking towards the target to pull free the kunai and walk back. “But I watch you all the time and you do fine.”

“What?” Iruka asked, not sure what he meant.

“What?” Kakashi asked back like he hadn’t said the last sentence at all.

Iruka just looked at him suspiciously, taking back his kunai. Kakashi smiled and stepped back waiting.

Iruka took another deep breath, willing himself to ignore him. One thunk and another missing kunai had him hanging his head in pure self-loathing. Why did Kakashi do this to him? He just wanted him to get away from him. How did Naruto throw him off gaurd? He’d told him once, laughing over ramen. 

Oh right, _that_ jutsu. 

“I think you just need something more challenging. Have you tried the obstacle course or the blind spots? Maybe you should work your way back down to your student’s level.” Kakashi was trying to be helpful but every word stung like he was being talked down to. 

He’d had it. He needed to get away from him before his anger made him do something stupid like try to fight him. 

Iruka focused his chakara, prepared the henge in his head, “oiroke no jutsu!”

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As it dissipated it became apparent just how unsuccessful his henge had been. Nauto had apparently done a lot of 'research' on the female figure. All he managed to do was look hairless and oiled in a red bikini bottom that was too filled out to be female.

He ended the jutsu filled with embarrassment and regret, pinching the brige of his nose. He kept his eyes closed, refusing to look at Kakashi. 

The jonin sounded like he was clearing out the shock in his voice. "So um... Whatever that was-"

"I thought I'd use Naruto's stupid jutsu to distract you and get a head start. I just want you to leave me alone, Kakashi-san!" Iruka explained angrily. 

"You really thought showing me _that_ would make me leave you alone?" He chuckled and shook his head. 

"Just forget it. I'm going home." He used the teleportation jutsu to get a distance away before running towards the village, not missing the satisfying thunk of his last kunai hitting dead center of a target he passed.

"Ah, wait-" Kakashi sighed. Too late. He'd have to go back to light stalking and wait for another chance. 

FIN 


	21. Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries to help Iruka get over his embarrassment.

Iruka walked into his apartment with a sigh. It had been a long night in the mission’s room. Seeing Kakashi again after what he was referring to as the ‘incident’ at the training grounds had been so terribly awkward.

He could barely stand to be in the same room with him.

He tossed his key onto the counter by the door and toed off his sandals. He hung his vest on the hook on the wall and was so ready to drag himself across the floor and drop into bed.

He wasn’t going to get his wish. He was halfway to his bedroom when there was the distinct noise of breeze coming trough an open window.

Thing was he had’t left a window open.

He’d already tuned the light on. He could turn it off and be vulnerable while his eyes adjusted or he could use them to disorient his intruder in the dark bedroom. 

He went with the second option. Stepping into his room, clicking on the light. His grip on his kunai loosened. “Kakashi-san! What are you doing here?!”

The jonin was clamering to get off the bed, being startled from where he’d accidentally fallen asleep. “Wait! It’s not-”

“What were you doing with my underwear, you pervert!”

“No! No! I was just- I had to- LOOK!” He made the hand sign, focusing his chakra and vanished into smoke.

Iruka felt his face getting warm looking at a shining Kakashi with much more feminine curves leading down to what appeared to be a pair of his boxer shorts. 

Kakashi eneded the jutsu. “I thought your underwear would be a nice touch.” Kakashi was blushing and holding his neck awkwardly. “I hadn’t meant to sleep in your bed. It just smells nice… like you… I’ll be going now.” He turned to climb out the open window 

“Kakashi, wait,” Iruka stopped him. “Why?”

He turned back around with a puzzled kind of look. “Hm?”

“Why’d you come here to- do ‘research’. Why’d you have to show me your version of the jutsu?”

“Well, I just figured this way we’d be even and you wouldn’t be so embarrassed around me anymore, and um-” he started blushing again, “I wanted to make it more personal…”

Iruka started for a long time at the confusing idiot genius in his bedroom. _“Why would he want to do that? Unless…”_ He sighed putting his face in his hand. “Kakashi, are you trying to tell me you like me?”

"Well, um," his little laugh sounded forced, "of course I like you, Iruka-sensei. You're friendship is important to me."

"I meant more than friends, Kakashi, and I'm pretty sure you know that," Iruka spoke evenly, dropping his hand back to his side. 

Well, this hadn't been Kakashi's plan at all. His first plan had been to help Iruka with his training, spend the day doing something they both were good at, maybe let him beat him at some target practice, suggest they get dinner when it got late enough, walk him home, planting little hits of doing it all again as something else... but that all crashed and burned because apparently he was nothing more than annoying and Iruka had embarassed himself trying to get rid of him. 

Still he thought he could work with it. If he could make the right henge that sacrificed his dignity in the same way Iruka wouldn't be embarrassed anymore and if he could manage to make it _just_ right maybe Iruka would realize he's attracted to him. 

So here they were in this terribly awkward room together. 

"Do you have feelings for me, Iruka?"

"No!" Iruka's response was immediate. "I mean I haven't ever thought of you that way."

"Oh."

Iruka signed, not liking the disappointment in the other man's voice. He smiled, thinking up an idea. "How about we forget this whole thing happened and go back to you trying to flirt with me, only this time I'll know it."

Kakashi nodded, liking that plan. "Right, see you around, Iruka." He climbed out the window. 

Iruka moved to close it after him, still smiling. "Bye, pervert."

FIN 


	22. Bloody and Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chunin and jonin in the aftermath of battle.

“Look at you,” Kakashi said, laughing softly.

“Kakashi-san…” Iruka breathed, falling onto his knees in front of him.

“You look awful,” Kakashi said softly smearing red with every touch, concerned with what blood was Iruka's and what belonged to someone else.

Iruka looked over his shoulder at the bodies strewn over the forest floor. The adrenaline fleeing his body, leaving sad dread for what had happened here. “They look worse.”

Kakashi had done most the fighting. Maybe all of it. It had all deteriorated so rapidly. It devolved into clinging to survival.

He swayed forward, leaning against Iruka, letting him help get him to his feet. “We have to get to the rendezvous point.”

“Do you have enough chakra to send a summons to let them know we’re a day behind?”

“I will in a few hours.”

“Alright in the meantime let’s find a place to rest and bandage what we can.”

Kakashi swung his arm free of the supportive shoulders. “I’ll be okay. We need to get moving.”

They moved through the dark trees with constant glances to be sure the other was keeping up.

Kakashi stopped, dropping onto the forest floor. Shifting to fall back against a tree. He reached for the med pack to start wrapping the wound on his leg.

Iruka was suddenly in front of him. Taking the wrap from him. "Here." Kakashi sighed and leaned back, watching him. "We'll stay here until first light. I'll stay watch. You rebuild chakra to send for help."

"It's not looking good, Iruka."

"Even if we have to scrap the mission. We're getting home, Kakashi."

Kakashi laughed a little.

Iruka didn't look up. "What?"

"When we do get home, I want to take you to dinner."

"You don't have to thank me. It's because of me you're in this mess." Iruka had fought the enemy nin because he hadn't been given a choice. Still he lacked the 'killer instinct'. He could disarm and disorient but he couldn't give the final blow. That had all fallen on Kakashi and they had been drastically out numbered. By some magic his injuries weren't worse.

"Not as a thank you," Kakashi corrected.

Iruka felt himself blushing, smiling he continued working on his jonin leader's leg. "Let's get home first."

FIN


	23. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grampas Iruka and Kakashi spend the day with Himawari.

Iruka walked out of the kitchen. “Okay, I put the food Hinata left in the oven. Hopefully I did it right…” He burst into laughter at the sight in the play room. “What’s going on here?”

“Com’ here, Grampy ‘Uka!” The little girl shot from her small chair to grab his hand and pull him to her tea table. “Oh! You need a pretty hat too!“

Iruka smiled at Kakashi. “It is a lot prettier than the Hokage cap.”

Kakashi reached up to the pink sun hat on his head. “I thought so.” 

“Here! Put this on.” 

“Thank you,” Iruka pretend like he was being given a gift making the little girl smile wide. The plastic braided crown of sun flowers fit nicely over his ponytail. “Now I feel propperly dressed for tea.”

He and Kakashi smiled at each other before being given more intrustions by their tiny hostess. 

Today was Boruto’s birthday and he wanted to spend it with his parents out doing something fun. It was understandable that he didn’t want his little sister complaining and taking away the attention that was supposed to be his. Kids at this age don’t necessarily hate each other but everything’s a compition.

So to give everyone what they needed Kakashi and Iruka were spending the day with little Himawari. 

She wasn’t old enough to understand that today was her brother’s day and that was fine because she liked spending time with her “grandpas”.

Boruto called them his ‘uncles’ because no one knew they were Kakashi _and_ Iruka until after the boy was old enough to talk.

Naruto had told Iruka that when he tried to expain to his son why Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Iruka were going to be living together the boy surprised both his parents with an, “I already knew that” attitude. 

But Himawari called them grandpa and no one really knew why, and if they asked her to explain it she’d answer, “becaue they are.”

“Grampy ‘Kashi, when’s Mom and Daddy coming home?” Little Himawari pulled herself onto the couch were the two men had collapsed. Children are exhusting. 

“Don’t you like spending the day with us?” Kakashi asked back.

“No,” she said bluntly. 

“Well, I had fun.” Iruka reached over to brush her hair from her face. “We made all those drawings, and dress up, and played in the back yard.”

“Oh yeah. I just want Daddy to read me a bedtime story.”

“Well, one of us can do that,” Kakashi offered.

“No.”

“It’s okay,” Iruka said more to Kakashi. “We’ll wait.”

It was an adorable sight when the Uzumakis got home to find both grandpas asleep on the couch and tiny Himawari entertaing herself with stuffed animal friends, being sure not to disturb them. 

Naruto carried his daughter off to bed, Boruto told his _uncles_ all about his special day, and Hinata thanked them for staying so late. 

They left the Uzumaki home with warm goodbyes and walked home, tired and happy. 

FIN 


	24. Sukea and Iruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets more than he bargained for in testing out his new character on an unsuspecting chunin.

He had been playing around with the character, testing out a different voice, and working up the confidence to present it to his team.

He was looking through the lense of his camera, practicing the photography hobby, when the happily unaware chunin walked into his photograph. 

The camera lowered. What a perfect test subject.

Iruka didn’t know him that well. He could accidentally slip up in wording or voice and never be suspected. A conversation with someone else would really help him find his character too.

Now what excuse would this former ANBU photography enthusiast have for talking to him? He smiled to himself and lifted the camera again.

He had seen the teacher blush before. It wasn’t that difficult to embarass him, one compliment and he was getting brighter. He was curious just how red he could make the chunin turn.

“Excuse me,” Sukea approached the man sitting on the river bank. “I was trying to capture some beautiful shots of the sunset-“

“Oh!” Iruka hopped up instantly. “I’m in your way, aren’t I? I’m so sorry! I’ll just-”

“No, no,” Sukea argued with a little laugh. “I was wondering if I could get some of you instead.”

Iruka blinked his face getting warmer. “R-really? Me? Why?”

 _“Hm? Maybe this character’s a flirt. That’d be fun. Like in Icha Icha.”_ Besides whenever he tried to flirt with Iruka over the mission’s room desk all he got back was blank stares so this couldn’t hurt. Sukea smiled. “Well, you’re a lot more breathtaking than any sunset.”

Iruka was getting redder alright and not blankly unamused. His dark eyes drifted down, smiling bashfully, “um okay.”

Sukea reined in his surprise, because he wasn’t supposed to be surprised. He motioned to where Iruka had been sitting in the grass. “Would you sit back down, please?”

“Oh. Sure. Like this?”

He looked through the view finder. Iruka was looking up at him expectantly. “Hm… No. No, don’t look at me,” he directed.

“O-oh… like this?” He turned his head, looking at the river again. 

“Yeah…” Something still wasn’t quite right though. He moved around him, taking a few steps back. Better… maybe it was the angle. He knelt down, balancing his weight on his knees. That was it. 

He lowered the camera, looking at the chunin bathed in golds and reds of sunset, his eyes watching the sparkling water.

“You look really good in this light,” Sukea said, adjusting the lenses, looking for the right focus.

A smile grew across Iruka’s face making him look even better when the shutters opened and caught his image.

He lowered the camera. Looking at the chunin with his own eyes, his sharingan swirling behind the colored lense. _“Hmm…”_ He stood up again and walked back towards him. “Thank you. You make an excellent subject. I wouldn’t mind getting more pictures but we’re losing light. How about dinner? If you don’t have plans that is.”

Iruka stood up again, accepting Sukea’s helping hand, and letting it drift from his own, face getting redder. “Dinner sounds nice.“ They started walking together. "I should probably get to know the person who wants to keep pictures of me.”

 _“Is he flirting back? This is working?”_ Sukea smiled shyly. “Who said I wanted to keep them? Do you like ramen?”

“It’s my favorite!” Iruka laughed hard, reaching for an arm covered by a thick coat. 

_“So Sukea, not Kakashi, huh, Iruka-sensei? Well, this is a predicament.”_ Sukea laughed with him. “Good. Have you had Ichiraku Ramen before? I think it’s the best in the village.”

“I eat there all the time,” Iruka shared.

“Huh, really? Then it’s a wonder we haven’t run into each other before.”

“Well, you do actually seem kind of familiar,” Iruka mused. “That must be it.”

Sukea grinned. “Must be. I’m Sukea by the way,” he introduced himself.

“Iruka.”

“Well, Iruka,” he lifted his camera again. “You shouldn’t smile so much. Like sunsets, the world only deserves such beauty once a day.”

Iruka blinked and flushed and stuttered in a flustered reply that was really just too adorable. But if Kakashi had ever said such a thing, like he’d tried to before, he never would of gotten this kind of response. 

So this was quite the predicament. But one that would have to go on for awhile until he could come up with a plan to reveal who he really was. 

Or maybe he could find out all the things Iruka liked, what lines worked the best as Sukea and use them as Kakashi, while phasing the other character out. 

Standing him up for a date here, saying something rude there. Then Kakashi swooping in to take his place. 

Kakashi was confident it would work.

FIN


	25. According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi should have known things don't work out the way he means them too.

Well, this wasn’t the plan.

Who knew it was so difficult to be intentionally rude to the person you genuinely liked. 

He had planned on standing him up for their second date and showing up as Kakashi with, “why so glum, Iruka-sensei?”

But not even ten minuets past the time they were supposed to meet he felt guilty thinking about how Iruka would be so disheartened.

There had to be a way to do this so that Iruka didn’t see it as something wrong with _himself._

But by the third date that started to seem impossible, because a flirty Iruka was a fun Iruka and who would ever want to turn that down?

He really started to feel terrible about his deception when he kissed him goodnight after their fifth date. 

He had to tell him the truth. He just had to and hopefully Iruka wouldn’t feel too betrayed. 

Oh, of course he would, no matter how he did this. 

Damnit a tipsy and flirty Iruka was more irresistible than he had anticipated. Whose idea had it been to go for drinks after dinner? Because helping this stumbling man to his door wasn’t at all terrible and his shameless lines about smudging that pretty purple face paint were really getting to him. 

“Come inside,” Iruka said and then giggled a little. “I mean I like spending time with you. I want to keep talking.”

Sukea touched the back of his neck below the sratchy pale hair. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Iruka.”

He was left outside the open apartment door, watching the teacher pull off his sandals and hang his flak jacket. It was like he was completely unaware the door was still open. He walked further into his home, disappearing through a doorway. 

Against his better judgement Sukea crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. “Iruka?”

“You haven’t taken pictures in awhile,” Iruka walked back into the kitchen. The supportive wrappings he usually wore around his legs gone. This was probably as casual as his attire got. Which his company was thankful for. 

“I’ve been taking pictures all night,” Sukea argued, humorously. He was nearly certain the best one will be Iruka looking in awe at a street of colorful lanterns. Things really did gain a new meaning from different perspectives. 

“No, I mean since we left the bar,” Iruka corrected, pouring himself a glass of water. He sounded like he was sobering up. 

“Well, I was kind of busy helping you home,” Sukea pointed with a smile. 

Iruka grinned back, stepping closer, “well, I’m home now.”

He felt his face getting warm, backing into the counter. “Um, Iruka, I think-”

“I like being your muse,” Iruka said, fingers playing with the buttons of the large coat. “No one says the wonderful things to me that you do.”

The photographer’s hands laid over his. “No one? I don’t believe I’m the only one who recognizes such beauty.” Because he wasn’t. Kakashi had tried so many times to replicate the flirty lines that seemed to work so well in his different voice, and all he ever got back was a hard glare and, “are you finished, Kakashi-san?”

Iruka leaned forward on his toes, smiling wide like Sukea had just proven his point. He clutched the front of the heavy coat pressing his mouth to his, kissing him. His hands slid up, tossing off the loose scarf to wrap his arms around his neck. His head tilted, kissing him harder.

Sukea kissed back but seemed hesitant and conflicted so Iruka fell back. He smiled at the look of smuged purple on one pale cheek and reached up to find it on his own face. “I’m not that drunk,” he assured, still grinning. “I was pretending to get you back here.”

_“Oh damnit! I’m an idiot!”_

“I bet it’d be a pretty picture. Me with your face paint smeared all over.”

He had a hard time gently stopping him from leaning forward again, because he was very right, that would be an excellent picture, but there was one problem, okay two problems with that. “Iruka, I-” Oh, shit what was his excuse?

“I told you I’m not drunk,” Iruka insisted. “But if it will make you feel better we can just kiss for awhile.”

He was stuck. He very much wanted that, but only one purple mark had been paint. The other was covering a scar. A scar Kakashi had. “M-maybe some other night, Iruka…”

The chunin seemed perplexed and a little isulted. “What’s wrong? You’ve been hinting at taking _special_ pictures of me for weeks and now you want to run away?”

Oh this was bad. “I, um, I’m almost out of film is all.”

“Don’t take pictures this time then,” Iruka suggested like the problem was solved, trying to lean up again. 

Again he was stopped. “I just- tonight’s not a good night.” He was losing his character. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice. 

Iruka stood back, crossing his arms. “Why not?”

This was very bad. Sukea’s eyes closed in an awkward smile, holding the back of his neck again. “Well, you see, Iruka, you may not be impared but I think I might be.” He laughed his little nervous laugh of a tell. 

Iruka’s narrowed and suspicious eyes blew wide. He took a step back, staring at the man in his kitchen who was acting like Kakashi when he was caught with a late mission report or poorly written one, trying to flirt his way out of it. “Ka-kashi…?”

Oh this was very not good, terrible bad. “U-um, what are you talking about, Iruka-sensei?”

Iruka gasped and covered his mouth and then in sudden rage struck out, punching his arm, and snatching his wig. “KAKASHI?!”

“I, um, I can explain! Wait! Wait! Ow!” Iruka’s furrious strikes were barely avoidable and one hit his arm a second time. 

“Talk! You, bastard. Talk!” With one final wack Iruka stopped. Still seething in anger. 

“Okay, okay. Yes, I lied to you. Sukea isn’t real… I just… you never flirted back when I was _Kakashi_.”

“Because you were only flirting with me to get out of work!” Iruka smacked his arm again for good measure. His face started turning red, he burried it in his hands. “Oh, kami, the things I said to you… the things I did!” He dropped them with a frustrated groan. “You- you son of a bitch!”

“I know, Iruka.. I- I really do like you. I’m sorry I lied and…” He sighed no words would ever be enough. He let himself be escorted out. 

Iruka was still livid weeks later. Kakashi purposefully was handing in his teams reports to other ninja at the desk, because everytime he walked into the room Iruka glared, wishing he’d burst into flames. 

He didn’t even care the other shinobi noticed. No one would ask what happened between them. And even if they did Iruka had the perfect response. _“This bastard pretended to be someone else entirely for a whole month to trick me into falling for him.”_

Iruka paused outside his apartment door, looking down at a box addressed to him. He picked it up and went inside. The note attached read, “I really did just want to take beautiful pictures of you.”

He sighed, looking through the pictures of himself taken by a photographer that was infatuated with him. At least that part had been real.

He dropped his head against the kitchen cupboard. _“Oh damnit! Hatake Kakashi, your stupid plan worked!”_

The next time the jonin walked into the mission’s room to hand in his report Iruka didn’t glare. He looked up, then down again, pretending not to care.

Kakashi approached carefully. Passing his report across the desk. Iruka took it, reading over it. This was the most well written report Kakashi had ever handed in to him.

He sighed, dropping it down onto the desk and looking up at the jonin. “Don’t be late.”

Kakashi was shocked and happy, nodding quickly. “Ichiraku’s at six?”

Iruka nodded. “Goodbye, Kakashi-san.”

“See you later, Iruka-sensei.”

FIN 


	26. Rokudaime and Hunter Nin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most hardened shinobi can break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

Kakashi turned towards the sounds of metal clashing. The rest of his party stopped walking. They were deep in the Water nation on their way to Kirigakure. 

They listened, but the fight seemed to be over. “Should we investigate?” One of his ANBU asked.

There was another noise, a long injured wail. 

The Hokage was off and running before anyone could advise him not to. 

Kakashi followed a creek turning red from blood coming upstream. The chakranin his feet keeping him from sinking into the snow. If an ally was wounded they had to help. They were in a world of peace in allied nation country, they couldn’t leave comrades to die in the snow. 

The Rokudaime Hokage hopped effortlessly over a fallen tree in the snow, into the clearing, watching a body sway back dropping a bloody katana. The Mist ninja fell, chest heaving, supporting themself against the hard bark of a tree. Red streaked across his white mask, scrambling to rip it off and toss it away, slipping further into the snow. 

Kakashi passed the bloody corpse in the water. Towards the Mist ANBU. “Are you injured?”

“W-why? Why? Why’d he have to- Blood.. so much blood.”

It was the thoughtless ramblings of a broken psyche. Kakashi had seen it before. He’d experienced it himself. A person alive and fighting, and then watching it drain from them, watching someone’s soul or spirit unwillingly leave their body. Killing was a tax on even the hardened shinobi. 

Kakashi fell into the snow besides him, grabbed his shoulder, turning him away from the images that would haunt him. He wouldn’t have a hard time remembering, he didn’t need to see anymore. Staring won’t bring the dead back to life. “Don’t look. Just breathe. Breathe.” 

His hands were cold, almost numb in the harsh winter air, but he could feel the warmth of his face, the heat of his tears, covering his eyes for him. 

“Breathe,” he repeated again and again until the body stopped shaking. Going limp against him, the fight for control was lost and mourned. Kakashi looked over at the mask in the snow, and the body draining into the creek. The evidence of their fight in foot prints all around them. This wasn’t a rookie ANBU. He was trained. The wound was clean and perfect. But every shinobi had a breaking point. 

He uncovered the man’s eyes to find them staring at him. The color coming back to his features, highlighting a scar across his nose.

He let go of the white robe he had been clutching, stood, picked up his weapon. Performed the hand signs, and teleported away, taking the body with him. 

Kakashi’s feet crunched over heavy snow, reaching down for the forgotten mask.

“Kakashi-sama!” Shikamaru came bounding through the trees. “You can’t just run off like-…” he looked over the blood splattered snow and signs of battle, with no one around. “What happened here?”

“A Hunter Nin was having a bad day,” Kakashi answered simply, securing the mask beneath his robe to return to the propper owner once they reached their destination. 

FIN


	27. Dance Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakairu at Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

Iruka laughed at the end of his toast to the happy couple. The reception errupted into happy noise and the band started playing again and Naruto happily drug his new bride to the dance floor. 

Iruka happily clapped with everyone else and then smiled watching his former students take up partners to join the couples dace. 

He was glad to see so many young people finding their own happiness in a world of peace. In a different time many of them wouldn’t have been there. 

He sipped his sparkling wine, laughing at the way the blond stepped on his wife’s feet. 

“Iruka,” hearing his name, he turned his head to the body standing over his chair. 

He smiled up at him, “Kakashi-sama.”

Kakashi pulled his hands from his pockets. “I don’t let anyone call me _sama_ least of all you.” He smiled back, pointing a thumb towards the dance floor and holding out a hand. “Want to show these kids how to actually dance?”

Iruka knew his face was turning shades of pink, and the wine he’d had wasn’t helping. He really wasn’t a drinker. “Um…” He looked around the celebration, wondering how many people were watching. 

“You deserve to be happy too,” Kakashi said quietly. 

Blushing harder and with a mild amount of hesitation he let himself take Kakashi’s hand. 

If no one was watching before, they were now. He smiled, refusing to look up, letting Kakashi guide him around on light feet, like they had done several times before across his apartment floor. 

Dancing was one of Kakashi’s many hobbies and one he enjoyed sharing with the right person. Iruka’s heart was overwhelmed with happiness, knowing he was it. 

Now everyone else would know it too. 

Iruka let himself be pulled closer. Their waltz changing. He laid his head on Kakashi’s shoulder, burrying his blush in his suit.

Naruto started laughing and whistling, making him look up. “About time, sensei!!”

Sakura jumped from her chair, “Naruto, you knew?!”

Naruto rubbed his neck. “Well, I promised…”

Iruka shook his head, and stepped back. “Sorry, Naruto, Hinata-chan.” He bowed his head. “We won’t steal your special day.”

Hinata smiled. “It’s okay, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka looked up, feeling Kakashi’s hand on his back.

Naruto snickered again, all of them smiling. 

FIN


	28. The Perfect Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ninken KakaIru story.

“He’s been so lonely lately.”

“Ever since the kids left.”

“He just reads all day.”

“Hm,” Pakkun nodded his head, agreeing with his pack mates. 

“He should find a mate.”

“But he’s too anti-social.”

“We can do it for him,” Shiba suggested.

“Alright,” the pug sighed. “He is getting kind of old for this bachelor nonsense. We’ll follow him. There’s got to be someone he talks to.”

Kakashi didn’t do much on his days off and he liked it that way. Now that his genin had gone he was alone with his book, any place he wanted.

Trees were his favorite places. No one could bump into and try to start a conversation in a tree.

Except, apparently his ninken could.

“Hey, boss,” Guruko’s ears flopped to the side of his head, hopping to Kakashi’s branch.

Kakashi was surprised to see him. Mostly his ninken kept to themselves. Only showing up occasionally for dinner or a warm place to take a nap if it was raining out. 

They didn’t show up just to ‘hang out’ but he wasn’t going to turn them down. “What’s up?”

“Just wondering if I could spend the day with you in the village.” He sat down on the branch by Kakashi’s stretched out foot. “It’s a nice day for it.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Kakashi sighed, closing his book. They landed from the tree to the village street. “What do you want to do?”

They walked around the village, Kakashi’s hands in his pockets. His companion sniffing the air, talking about the smells.

The ninken stayed out of the village for the most part, sticking to the surrounding woods. They were welcome to hunt and chase and dig all they wanted out there. Kakashi just kept them fed and clean.

Bull came to him once, his head hanging low, embarrassed to be covered in fleas. He whined the whole time he was in the bath.

At the end of the day his compaion asked if Kakashi wouldn’t mind treating him to ramen because the open shop front meant he could sit by the stool and they wouldn’t get kicked out.

Kakashi shrugged and nodded and ordered their food. Ayame served them. She leaned hard over the counter to look down at the dog, telling him she liked his floppy ears, asking what kind of ramen dogs ate.

When Guruko reported back to his brothers they developed a plan. 

Kakashi was back to reading wondering what one of his ninken would visit him today.

The day before Shiba had found him, saying Guruko had bragged to them about the ramen and now it was all he could think about.

Kakashi just sighed, his wallet would be feeling this one for awhile but he couldn’t have favorites. If one got a day and a special meal they all did.

Today was Pakkun’s turn apparently. He asked about Ayame.

“The ramen girl? Yeah, she’s nice, why?”

“Shiba said she asked to pet him,” Pakkun pointed, looking up from his place at Kakashi’s side as they walked. 

“Did she? I wasn’t paying attention,” Kakashi shrugged and moved the overhang to sit at the coumter.

"Hello! Oh, third day in a row, Kakashi-san?" Ayame asked smiling. 

Kakashi smiled back, "eh, well..." He moved to sit next to an occupied stool. "Evening, Iruka-sensei."

"Hello, Kakashi-san." He looked past him to the pug inviting himself to a stool at the counter. "Hello-... um ninken-san."

"This is Pakkun," Kakashi introduced. He looked up at the chefs. "We'll have what I ordered yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Iruka snickered, "I didn't know you liked ramen so much, Kakashi-san."

"Ma," Kakashi shrugged, "not as much as you and Naruto, sensei."

"No one can like ramen as much as Naruto," Iruka laughed.

Kakashi agreed. "I'm sure he's convincing Jiraiya-sama to get him a bowl every chance he can."

Iruka smiled softly into his bowl at the notion. "Thank you."

"Hm?" Kakashi broke a pair or chop sticks when bowls were put in front him and his four footed compaion. "Itadakimasu," he and his ninken nodded.

Pakkun watched Ayame turn away and go back to kitchen work. 

Iruka continued. "I worry about Naruto while he's away. Thank you, for reminding me he's probably having fun bugging his new teacher."

Kakashi tilted his head, "Oh, I'm sure he's bugging someone."

They both chuckled.

Pakkun paused in eating.

"He can be loud sometimes," Iruka touched the edge of his scar.

"Our loud-mouthed knuckle-head, maybe training with Jiraiya-sama will quiet him down some."

"Not too much I hope," Iruka laughed again.

They smiled at each other and continued their conversation over their meal. Iruka looking away so Kakashi could eat. 

"The Ramen Girl is out," Pakkun announced.

His brothers were confused, asking all their questions at once. 

Pakkun sighed. "Boss didn't care to even talk to her, but there's someone else, Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Does she smell nice?"

"I think Iruka-sensei is male but I don't think it matters. Now shut up, I have a new plan."

Iruka blinked, looking down, opening his door to the small dog whining and scratching at it. He was covered in porcupine quills and only wearing a leaf headband around his neck. "Oh!" He looked around not seeing anyone. "Okay... shh, um," he was so lost at what to do. The creature was clearly in distress and lost.

He stepped out of his apartment, closing the door behind him. "You're someone's ninken," he said more to himself. "I'll get you to the Inazuka hospital." 

He knelt down, holding his hand out, testing to see if the little dog would let him pick him up. With no signs of resistance he carefully scooped him up and took off towards the Inazuka compound. 

"You can't find him?" Kakashi asked doubtfully to the seven out of eight dogs at his apartment door. 

"We all warned him," Bull said. 

"He got quilled and ran off."

"But you can't track him?" Despite his tone he was quickly pulling on his sandals. 

"No, he smells to much like the porcupine."

"Alright, alright," he closed the door behind him. "Take me to where you lost him."

Iruka cringed watching Hana pull another quill from the little snout. He reached down, stroking his side, hoping to ease some of the panic. It jumped and cried. "You're almost done," he said softly. 

"Thank you," it said back quietly. 

Hana pet his head. "Shhh, we'll talk when we're done." She pressed the gas mask to its nose so he could sleep through the rest of it.

"Is he an Inazuka's?" Iruka asked, still petting his side. 

"No," Hana answered. "You'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

"Me?" Iruka asked not sure why she wouldn't do it. 

"Yeah," she turned, dropping the quill into the metal dish. "When I'm done he'll go with you to recover and wake up. I can't keep him here. Kennel is full."

"Oh, okay..."

His new friend for the evening was still asleep on the pillow he'd put on the floor. He'd groggily lifted his head once and asked for water so he put a bowl down for him but he went back to sleep before getting to it. 

He carefully moved the lolling head back onto the pillow, not caring he was drooling all over it. As long as he was comfy. 

He stood up from his spot on the floor where he was trying to wake him up enough to find out who he belonged to when there was a knock on his door. 

Kakashi was there, disheveled and out of breath, holding a ripped ninken vest in one hand. "Have you seen Biscuit?"

"Oh! He's one of yours!" Iruka stepped aside. "He's fine. He's sleeping off anesthesia right now. He was in real bad shape. I took him to the Inazuka's and-"

He didn't get to finish because Kakashi spun from his kneeling position back to his feet, hugging Iruka hard. "Thank you."

Iruka blinked, shocked, blushing. "No... problem." 

Kakashi moved back. "I'll take him home and-"

"No, stay. Let him come to on his own. I'll make tea."

Biscuit opened one eye looking out the window to his brothers, smiled and laid back down. 

FIN


	29. Firsts

Iruka was the first to reach across the short space between them, his hand finding Kakashi’s on a walk home from Ichiraku’s.

Kakashi turned shades brighter and looked off someplace else, checking to see if his mask was still in place, which of course it never wasn’t.

He’d just finished telling a story that once used to be funny. The one where Team Minato was doing genin missions and somehow there was mud and cussing and an embarassed jonin leader.

He covered his hurt with a tone of sarcasm but Iruka smiled sadly, and without much warning took his hand, holding it in his, a strange kind of comfort Kakashi wasn’t used to.

Kakashi was the first to kiss him.

He was smitten with the teacher’s laugh and smile. He would say the silliest things to keep him laughing. 

The time Naruto rolled face first into thorn bush, still shouting ‘believe it.’ The time Sasuke lost to Naruto in a target contest that surprised everyone. The time Sakura impressed them all with her chakra control.

He would go on for hours, embelishing, making things up, as long as the chunin across the table was still smiling. 

Then he looked away, something else caught his attention. The waiter had dropped a tray, people were laughing softly at the sudden surprise of noise and waving off his mumbled apologies. 

“Iruka.” He turned his head back. Kakashi laid his hand over his and sat up in his seat to lean over the table, kissing him through his mask, just because he’d been thinking about doing it for the past hour and couldn’t take it anymore.

Iruka was more shocked it was happening in public than happening at all. They both blushed and cleared their troats and stared at their plates for a long time. 

But after their walk through the village, talking about the constellations, which way was north, “no that way is east, the sun always rises on that side of the village.”

“We’re not guided by the sun right now, sensei,“ Kakashi corrected smartly. 

“ _That_ way is north, Kakashi. I teach this once a year,” Iruka said strongly. 

“That would explain some of the problems the genin are having.”

Iruka gasped like he couldn’t believe his ears. He shoved the jonin’s shoulder. “What did you just say?”

Kakashi grabbed his arm, turning and pulling him closer. “I said you’re adorable when you’re angry.”

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head, laughing gently and shoving himself back. “Shut up.”

Kakashi smiled, his fingers finding his as they continued their walk to Iruka’s door. 

“Goodnight, Kakashi,” Iruka pulled him down while leaning up, successfully kissing the shocked jonin. “We’re even now,” he said, before disappearing behind the door. 

Iruka never asked about his mask. They didn’t kiss often and when they did it wasn't done lightly.

The first few times had been quiet, kissing fabric didn't make a noise and they both noticed _something_ was missing and whether or not it was a conscious decision Iruka began to improvise, making that soft little pop the second before they parted on his own.

Every time Kakashi thought his heart was going to stop beating in his chest, because it was so perfect and so right, it was driving him crazy.

He paused at his kitchen sink. Iruka's head pressed into his back, hugging him from behind. Kakashi shook his hands from the soapy dish water and turned off the tap. He dried his hands and then laid them over Iruka's. Gently removing them and turning.

He'd had a bad day. The worst day as far as days went. Some of Iruka's students had decided that they didn't need the academy or that they were learning too slow, whatever the reason, they stole training weapons and went off on their own to play ninja. Iruka had noticed the students were missing, informed the other teachers and tried to go find them.

He had gotten to the training ground too late. A girl was missing a finger and the other students had panicked and ran. He had no choice but to involve the Hokage, and Tsunade had been so furious she banned all three of them from returning to the academy. 

Three lives were forever altered by the mistakes of children in his charge and of course he blamed himself.

Kakashi had made them dinner, but Iruka hadn't been in the mood to eat. He was so filled with guilt and regrets, playing over and over how he could of gotten there sooner, how he should of somehow inherently known those three were planning this kind of thing.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, soft and silky brown it slipped through his pale fingers as Iruka leaned against him on his couch. Kakashi hadn't asked for permission to take down his ponytail but Iruka hadn't stopped him. His eyes were closed but brow still burdened.

Kakashi's hand left his, moving upwards.

Iruka sighed against him, starting to feel worse for bothering Kakashi and ruining their date. He was about to say something to that effect but his whole body went rigid in shock, feeling the soft press of lips on his forehead. "Kakashi...?"

"Yes?" The word was made against his skin.

Iruka sat up, keeping his eyes closed. "Is your mask-" he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Kakashi's unmuffled voice was like music.

"But- You don't have to. Are you sure?"

"Iruka..." he spoke softly, his hand finding Iruka's again.

He felt his hand being pulled up, guided in his chosen blindness. Then he was touching skin, warm and soft and unmistakable. He smiled a little. "You didn't shave today."

"I didn't expect to be doing this today." Iruka felt his mouth and jaw move with every word.

"I haven't- if you want to wait," Iruka chewed his lip nervously. 

"Open your eyes, Iruka."

He swallowed and let his face relax, dark eyes drifting open. A grin started growing. His thumb moved over the crease of a dimple and then lower, rolling over the perfect little dot on his chin. "You're gorgeous." 

Kakashi let out a soft laugh, "I'd argue that you're bias but I think I'll let you be."

Iruka's fingers drifted up, finding the edge of a slanted hitai-ate. Without asking permission he pushed it up, both of Kakashi's eyes closed as it slid over his hair. 

He was shocked when he felt lips press softly against the scarred eyelid. He watched him lean back before scooting closer on the couch, and kissing Kakashi's cheek. 

Kakashi turned his head, tilted his chin, the shape of his lips fitting to Iruka's and for the first time the soft sound wasn't improvised. It was real. Making them both smile. 

FIN 


	30. Kakashi's Mask, Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same time I was working on the last chapter I was asked to write Kakashi's unmasking for a follower on tumblr. Thus the two alternatives back to back.

Iruka hummed happily.

Drinks after dinner had been a good idea. He’d spent all day avoiding stupid pranks from his students. One had tried to super-glue him to his chair, another used a transformation jutsu on a smoke bomb, turning it into an apple, along with the usual drawings on the board and erasers in the doorway. He really was just sick of it. He couldn’t wait until the next genin exams were over.

He snuggled into the warm body in his bed, content and happy. 

Kakashi hadn’t ever spent the whole night with him. Just a lack of places to sit and be comfortable in his place lead to sitting in his bed, and then cuddling in his bed, well their version of it “because of the limited space” if ever they needed an excuse.

They both enjoyed quiet relaxation so it wasn’t surprising that this was where they found themselves after most date nights. Though Kakashi’s bed was more accommodating to two people, putting space between them.

Kakashi wasn’t always keen to being so close. Any form of touch wasn’t to be taken lightly. 

Which is why Iruka tried not to pressure him into a _real_ kiss. Through his mask was good enough because he realized after the first few times just how rarely Kakashi acted on desires, if he had them at all. 

“I see Drunk Iruka is a clingy Iruka,” Kakashi said with a little humor in his voice. 

“I’m not clingy,” Iruka argued moving as far back as space would allow, realizing he might of pushed things a little. “And I’m not drunk.”

“Oh, good,” Kakashi seemed to smile, it was in his voice, “because I’ve been thinking about doing this for awhile.”

Iruka felt his face getting warm when Kakashi’s hand left his side. “Doing what?”

He saw his hand going for the edge of his mask and quickly threw his hand over his own eyes, his face getting darker. “Kakashi! You don’t have to-”

“I know.” 

Iruka shook his head, not sure if _he_ was ready for this level of intimacy.

His past relationships had been so- easy compared to what he had with Kakashi. This was different, quiet, reserved. The last thing he wanted was to make Kakashi think he was expecting him to be like the others. Slow was fine with Iruka.

But his mind was quickly changing with the feeling of lips to his. His hand still covering his eyes moving hesitantly from one face to the other.

He didn’t know what he would see when they drifted apart, his fingers still touching warm skin. Kakashi hadn’t put the mask back, silently telling him he wanted Iruka to see. So with a swarm of butterflies in his gut he let his eyes open.

Kakashi’s face was blank, stoic, his single open eye watching Iruka look at him. He tried not to stare at any one place, getting a cursory glance and then meeting the soft stare. 

It was just a face. Kind of plain, kind of beautiful, all in one moment.

But it wasn’t just a face. It was Kakashi’s. One he guarded so carefully and so meticulously. It wasn’t by some whim that Iruka was seeing it now.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, closing his eyes again and shifting closer, slipping his hand into silver hair.

FIN   



	31. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trilogy is complete.

“That’s Shikamaru?!” Temari pointed to the pre-genin class photo Iruka had managed to hold onto for so long. There was a small amount of damage from Pain’s assault on the village but it was mostly still intact. 

She looked over at her husband. Leaning on one hand, looking entirely unamused. “Actually, he looks exactly the same.”

Shikamaru sighed. “I don’t know what you were expecting, you knew me when I was a genin.”

“Barely,” she argued, “and I didn’t care to know you either, so I wasn’t paying attention.”

He sighed again and hung his head.

“It’s probably best to let them carry on,” Kakashi advised his advisor.

“What about you, Iruka-sensei, did you know Kakashi-sama before you _knew_ him,” Temari had a wicked, suggestive grin, making everyone else suddenly uncomfortable.

Iruka brushed off his blush with a little laugh, leaning back from the table, touching his ponytail. “Um, yeah, we’ve known each other quite a long time actually. How long’s it been Kakashi?”

“Ma, you probably know better than me,” Kakashi smiled back. “You know I’m bad at paying attention sometimes.”

Iruka smiled at him and then looked back at Temari to tell the story. “When I was first made Naruto’s homeroom teacher I was having a hard time with it and Kakashi gave me some advice. But I knew him before then by reputation only.”

“And I knew you before then,” Kakashi said into the menu.

Iruka looked up and across the table at him. “You did?”

He seemed to realize he’d said something out loud. “Hm? Oh, well I didn’t know your name. I just saw you around the village and thought-… Shikamaru, did you say what you were ordering?”

“O-oh, yeah, I’m not sure either.” He sat up staight and picked up his own menu.

“What did you think of Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sama?” Temari’s little smirk was back.

Shikamaru looked across the table at the Hokage, a little sympathetically, knowing his wife wouldn’t let this go.

“W-well, I-” He directed his awkward stare to Iruka, “I thought you were attractive,” his eyes closed, smiling, “and obviously still do,” making Iruka blush again.

Temari looked at her husband. “Did you think I was attractive when we first met, Shikamaru?”

He sent a little glare to the Hokage before answering his wife. “Well, I was kind of young, girls were just troublesome… but you’ve always been the the most interesting troublesome girl I know.”

Temari liked that answer. She laughed a little and turned back to Iruka. “I complain all the time how lazy he is but give him any knind of puzzle and he finds the right answer.”

Iruka laughed with her. “Kakashi too.”

The two men at the end of the table exchanged a look and turned their attention back to the menus.

FIN


	32. Bright Lights and Beautiful Moves

Kakashi usually wasn’t in the studio this late. He sighed reaching forward, grabbing the soles of his feet, stretching his tired body on the scuffed wooden floor. It had been a long day.

The students’ recital had been a terrible failure but they had fun and the parents didn’t seem to mind, or blame him for promising dancers and getting clumsy preteens falling everywhere instead.

Just one song, one routine, to help him forget about today and end on a high note.

He stood, rolling his feet from heel to toe a few times to get them ready. The soft, worn leather of his full sole shoes reminding him he needed new ones before his next audition.

He picked up the remote for the stereo system he had brought with him to the side of the room to do his stretches and pressed play.

Iruka ususally didn’t walk home this way. He left the school, stopped for some errands or to get dinner if he passed a place that smelt particularly good, but today had been a rough one. The end of the year review had forced him to stay so much later than usual and had left a bitter taste in his mouth and wanted to wash it down with the help of the bar a few blocks out of his way. 

But the light of a large window stopped him from across the street. Or more accurately the body moving inside, stopped him.

Kakashi moved almost on autopilot. Feet rolling heel to toe, spining him across the room in almost a state of weightlessness. He dropped down, holding his toes, single leg extending over his head until spinning out of the pose to the count of the music. 

His feet stumbled as he came to a sudden stop, meeting the stare of the stranger outside the widow. 

Spectators were expected and encouraged. It helped his students prepare for the attention of center stage. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to be out this time of night. 

He held the back of his head awkwardly, waving to his lone audience. 

He seemed just as stunned to be caught watching. He was blushing and trying to figure out what to do before turning and walking up the street. 

Kakashi laughed to himself and went to turn off the music and pick up his water bottle. He’d have to practice this late more often. 

At the same time Iruka was thinking he’d have to walk home this way again. 

FIN 


	33. Chapter 33

Jiraiya sat in a tree branch over looking the hot spring onsen, pencil working frantically in his note book, mumbling to himself about the lovely ladies about to walk out any second. He already had so many ideas he just needed his beautiful muses.

He heard a soft laugh from the side of the fence he wasn’t paying attention to and looked down to the men’s side of the establishment to see two shinobi sharing a conversation. 

He didn’t think much of it, about to go back to waiting for the women. When he noticed something kind of odd, one man’s arm was laying on the edge of the bath across the other’s shoulders.

It probably meant nothing, a friendly gesture. 

But what if it wasn’t?

He frantically started writing. This was the best idea he’d ever had! The ladies would come flocking to him! This book would be for them.

And he had plenty of inspiration, following the two men around the village. They seemed to be _quite_ friendly. Sitting together on benches, talking at the mission’s room desk, sometimes they even had dinner together. The more he watched them the easier it was to write. The sexual tension between them was palpable.

Then one day they walked into the teacher’s home together, closing the apartment door behind them. He nearly broke his pencil he was writing so fast. This was the point of the book the reader would be desperate for. When the undeniable romance has reached it’s peak and they give in to carnal desires!

He muttered to himself about how great a writer he was and how this book was his ticket to “such lovely, lovely ladies.”

_“He then held his partner's-”_ Jiraiya tapped his pencil on his chin. He needed more research.

Luckily, there was a window above the instructor’s bed.

“Thank you for helping me get my spring cleaning done, Kakashi-san,” Iruka said as the jonin walked towards the door. 

“Not a problem, sensei, it’s the least I could do to pay you back for watching my house plants while I’m away on missions,” he waved off and they smiled at each other. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t get that desk drawer unstuck for you.”

“I’m sure it’s just a paper stuck in the track or something,” Iruka dismissed. “Goodnight.”

Kakashi held up a hand, waving and walking off. 

Iruka was happy to have a close friend again. Since Naruto had left he and Kakashi had started spending time together, both suddenly seeming to have too much of it. Now that the blond was back they were happier. Like something had been missing in both their lives, and now they were complete. 

Iruka paused at his door, looking down at the wrapped item in front of it. He had been getting odd stares all day and now this? Something was definitely off. 

He picked it up and walked inside, undoing the wrappings. There was a little note. _“Thank you for the inspiration, and all the lovelies this book will bring me! Feel free to read with your lover!”_ With a little drawing of a winking frog.

“Huh?” Iruka asked out loud, turning his attention to the book that emerged from the wrapping. _“Make Out Men: The Forbidden Romance!“_

Iruka was mortified. He didn’t know what this was or what it had to do with him and he felt like he didn’t want to know. Oh, but he knew, the second he opened it to the first page. 

_“Kaka-seme stared as Iri-uke slid into the hot water of the public bath, afaid he’d notice the growing-”_ Iruka slammed it closed. His body filling with embarassement and rage. Someone was going to pay for this.

Kakashi yawned into his hand before pulling his mask up, walking towards the loud banging on his door. “Eh? Iruka-sensei? What’s up?”

“Did you see this?” Iruka demanded stomping past him into the apartment. “You got one too!” He threw a wrapped package at him.

“How could I of seen it when it’s not open yet?” Kakashi asked back with a sarcastic humor that made Iruka glare. 

Kakashi read his note. “Huh, it’s from Jiraiya-sama.” Of couse he recognized the handwriting. How many of these pervy books did he have signed?

Iruka waited while he unwrapped it and started reading. “Oh, I was wondering if he’d ever write one like this,” Kakashi turned and started walking, still reading. Devouring the words with glee. 

Iruka was shocked. “Kakashi-san!”

“Hm?” His lone eye was glued to the pages.

“Stop reading it!” Iruka’s angry face was turning red as he tried to smack the book out of his hand. Kakashi moved out the way without even looking. “How can you read that? It’s about us!”

“Is it?” Kakashi looked up and then back down rereading the character description. He shrugged, “I guess,” and turned the page. 

“Kakashi-san!” Iruka tried to take the book away again. “Why would you even want to think about- us- me- _that_ way?”

Kakashi looked up, lowering the book. The longer he stared the more conflicted and unsure Iruka got. He had no idea what the jonin was thinking or what he wanted him to be thinking.

He closed the book and dropped it onto the small table in his livingroom. “Am I not allowed to?”

Iruka felt stuck. Not sure what to do. “N-no… b-but if you _want_ to think about us like- _that_ maybe you should tell me?”

“Why? What would you say if I did?”

“Well, hypothetically speaking, I don’t know. Maybe that there’s a lot of things to consider about- starting something…”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed, sounding a little defeated for some reason. He looked from the book to Iruka. “Let’s consider them.”

Iruka chewed his lip and touched the back of his neck nervously. Still trying to figure this all out. This was a lot so suddenly, but he wasn’t at complete opposition to the idea. He stepped further into the jonin's apartment. “Um, yeah... okay.”

FIN 


	34. Anniversary Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff.

Iruka was a mess. Today was so important and he wanted to make everything was right, even if he knew Kakashi wouldn’t care about the things he cared about. He just _had_ to make everything perfect for him.

Because Kakashi did so many things for him, little things, everyday. To the point he felt guilty.

Every morning before the Hokage left for work he made breakfast and bento boxes for both of them to take to work and on the way home he’d pick up whatever they were close to running out of and all Iruka had done was mention it in passing. 

Lately finding time together had been so hard too. Kakashi was in his office late, Iruka was in another office late, they’d get home at seperate times, barely put together a whole conversation and then do it all again the next day. 

And today could not be like that, damn it! He made sure all the teachers knew he was leaving exactly at the end of the school day, not a minute longer, the “don’t bother me unless it’s an emergency,” policy was in affect. 

Apparently his dooming aurora was enough to keep them away because by some stroke of luck he was able to leave the academy on time. Stopping to get a bottle of shochu, and something to go with it, because it was Kakashi’s favorite. They didn’t drink often but when they did it was usually sake because Iruka liked it better, but not today. 

He was determined to make him feel as special as Iruka felt every day he remembered to pick up milk or eggs or whatever else, because it meant Kakashi was listening. Which was always a surprise because never seemed to be. Kakashi didn’t talk much but the silences were always comfortable.

Iruka nearly dropped everything when he walked through the door and was greeted by candlelight. “Kakashi…?”

“You’re home early!” Kakashi appeared, from a doorway. “I wasn’t done yet…” he laughed a little tensely. 

“What were you doing?” Iruka asked curiously, moving towards him. There couldn’t be more than the candles. That was already too much.

“While dinner was in the oven I was putting new sheets on the bed… and was thinking of cleaning up the bathroom if you wanted to take a bath. I don’t know how your day went but you have a harder job than I do and-” 

Iruka burst into laughter. “You’re the Hokage!”

Kakashi chuckled and held Iruka’s shoulder, leaning down for a small kiss through his mask. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” Iruka agreed, looking down to pull the bottle from the bag in his hand. 

Kakashi smiled, slipping his mask down to his chin. “Mmm. I love you, Iruka.” 

“I love you too, ‘Kashi.”

FIN


	35. Going Digital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hokage teaching the Vice Principal how to use a computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

“So now you just need a login,” Kakashi said over Iruka’s shoulder, pointing to the glass screen of the computer.

“I don’t know, Kakashi-sama, paper files have always been fine,“ Iruka argued gently.

“This will be easier,” Kakashi insisted. “Look.” He laid his hand over Iruka’s guiding the mouse across the screen. 

He pulled his hand away quickly. “Um, sorry.” He stood back realizing how close he was leaning, laughing tensely.

Iruka was blushing a little too. He smiled. “Thank you for your help, Kakashi-sama, I’ll ask one of the younger teachers if I have any problems.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Kakashi was nearly tripping over his feet trying to get out of the Vice Principal’s office. 

Iruka wasn’t blind. Ever since he had gotten this position a year ago they had been spending more time together. Iruka was the go between for the academy and the tower and this Hokage was very interested in the progress of the next generation.

But he wasn’t quite sure if Kakashi’s nervous laughs and akward coughs were what he thought they were until he had spent the last few minutes hovering over his shoulder, getting closer, and then pulling away so quickly when they finally touched. 

Iruka didn’t usually do this kind of thing, but maybe it was time he did. “Um, Kakashi-sama, would you like to get dinner sometime?”

Kakashi blinked, then touched the back of his head, “uhm, sure. Ichiraku’s like old times?“

“No,” Iruka shook his head, determined, “maybe a diner or tea-house. Some place nice.” He looked away, reaching into the drawer of his desk for some paperwork he had yet to do today. 

“Wh-what for, sensei?”

“Aren’t those the kinds of places you usually take someone on a first date?”

Iruka knew Kakashi’s face was turning pink even if he wasn’t looking, because he knew his own was doing the same. “Y-yeah… I’ll meet you after work?”

Iruka nodded, looking up again. “Thank you for your help with the new computer system, Kakashi-sama.”

“Iruka… can you drop the ‘sama’ part? Especially if we’re going on a date later…”

“Sure thing, Kakashi.” Iruka smiled and Kakashi smiled back. 

FIN


	36. Copy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Iruka laughed a little falling back from where he was sitting sideways on the jonin’s couch.

“What?” Kakashi asked.

“Nothing,” Iruka shook his head, and leaned forward again, but he couldn’t stop himself from snickering, even with his mouth on his.

“What?” Kakashi insisted.

“You’re just-” his voice faded into mumbling, “kind of bad at this.”

Kakashi’s brow hardened, glaring a little. “I am not. Maybe it’s you.”

“It’s not me,” Iruka objected definitively. “Look.” He held Kakashi’s shoulder, leaning in quickly, stunning the jonin rigid in his seat, keeping him from thinking about the tongue in his mouth until it was already gone. “See?” Iruka held up his hands and then dropped them again. “Kakashi, if you’ve never kissed anyone before it’s okay. I don-”

“I’ve kissed people before,” he corrected quickly.

“With your mask on,” Iruka corrected. “It’s just a _little_ different.”

Kakashi rolled his eye and then swooped down, holding the chunin teacher by the neck, fingers sliding into the tightly drawn up hair as he kissed him breathless, repeating what Iruka had done to him with just a little more force to prove a point.

Iruka could only blink, swallowing hard, staring into the lone eye, the other still covered by the crooked Leaf headband. He grew a skeptical look, “did you just-”

“The sharingan’s still covered,” Kakashi pointed. “And it couldn’t copy _that_.”

“Fast learner then,” Iruka dismissed moving towards him again.

Kakashi would never tell him the sharingan could copy any visual information. Including a certain Icha Icha movie. It probably wouldn’t go over well. 

FIN 


	37. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is self-conscious about his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt. Very suggestive, still clothed, still T.

Iruka held the end of his shirt, twisting it in his hands. 

He shook his head and took a deep breath, letting it out, looking in the mirror. 

This was silly. He was worrying so much it was making his stomach sick but it was still early in the evening and it could be something that didn’t even need to be addressed tonight.

He walked out of the jonin’s bathroom and walked through his dark bedroom, spraring a glance at the made bed. Iruka caught himself wondering if he made it everyday or just because he knew Iruka would be at his place tonight.

The nervous knot twisted harder.

“Everything okay?” Kakashi’s voice was genuinely concerned as he looked up from his place on the couch.

“Y-eah. Yeah.” He smiled hard, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Kakashi smiled back a little softer. Seeing him without his mask was something Iruka thought he’d never get used to.

The more he saw of it, the more comfortable Kakashi got with him, the more he kind of wanted the scar on his back to become something to worry about.

Any night they were together like this could easily become _the_ night.

Iruka sat back in the place he had been before rushing so quickly out of the room.

“So…” Kakashi opened awkwardly.

Iruka laughed losing his hesitation for a second. “Thank you for dinner.”

“Mm,” Kakashi nodded, his arm slipping across the back of the couch the way it had been. “You said that already.”

“O-oh. Yeah. Well, it was really good.” Iruka touched his ponytail looking where a gloveless hand was nearly on his shoulder.

“Iruka,” Kakashi’s voice was weighted suddenly making him snap back to the singular eye watching him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” He insisted and then as if to prove it moved towards him to go back to their post dinner activities.

Kakashi had no problem returning the kiss. Or any others that followed. 

Their relationship hadn’t always been like this. That tongue in his mouth had taken months to get to, because Kakashi liked things taken slowly, and though Iruka didn’t mind it wasn’t his usual experience.

So he had had so much time to try and adjust to the thought of someone seeing that ugly scar between his shoulders.

The last time he had been to the hot springs a man had been so curious about it marvelling, “that must of been a horror scene.”

Because it had been. When he finally got to the hospital it had been a long, sleepless stay. Some days, in the rain, he could still feel it. Remembering the size and weight of that shuriken in his back. 

It definitely wasn’t glamours and could in no way be sexy. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Kakashi leaned closer, his cheek brushing Iruka’s, kissing below his ear. 

Iruka swallowed hard. So this was _the_ night. At least for Kakashi. 

He shook his head, pushing the jonin away a little. “Kakashi, I- I’m sorry.”

Kakashi’s head tilted with a more worried look than disappointed. “What’s up?”

Iruka chewed the inside of his cheek, letting his eyes slip down between them. Trying to figure out what to say. 

Kakashi scooted back on the couch. “If you want to do something else we can. Do you want to go for a walk or something?”

Iruka’s stare drifted towards the wall, he felt stuck.

He shook his head with a new determination. “Just nervous. Been awhile, you know.”

“I’m sorry. Slow’s always okay with me.” He laughed a little at his own joke, making Iruka smile. He unfolded his leg and stood from the couch. “Come here?”

The butterflies in his stomach could not be more excited, following Kakashi into his bedroom. 

He didn’t turn the light on in the dim room. Making him a little more comfortable when they met on his mattress. That ease went rushing out of him when he opened his eyes again, finding the red glow of the sharingan reflecting what little light there was outise the window.

He realized he gasped when Kakashi pulled back further. He laughed tensely and climbed off the bed. “Uhm sorry let me find something to-”

Cover it. He was about to say, but didn’t get to. Iruka sat up and grabbed his arm. “No, no. It just surprised me. You know I don’t mind it.”

Kakashi let himself be pulled back towards the body in his bed. “It’s not really sexy though. Probably kind of creepy.”

Iruka burst into laughter. Kakashi was afraid of Iruka being turned off by his eye? How adorable.

“What? Did I say something?” Kakashi asked. 

“Kakashi, if I’m going to be with you, I want to be with all of you,” Iruka was still smiling.

Kakashi smiled back, his body stoppimg between the chunin’s legs before they drifted back onto the bed.

Iruka fell back from the long winded kiss. Meeting the half glowing stare again. If the sharingan was going to be open he’d have no trouble seeing him. And there was no guarantee things would stay in the position they were in. What a wrench that would throw in to things. He put a hand on his chest to hold him back a little. “Kakashi…?”

“Iruka…?” He repeated in the same tone. 

Iruka would have laughed at him if he wasn’t so scared. “Uhm, can- can we stay like this?”

“Were we about to move?” That made Iruka smile a little. “Something’s bothering you,” Kakashi shared observantly. He started to move away again. "If you don't want to-"

"No. No. It's-" Iruka was about to say it wasn't him. He sighed. "My scar..." he confessed in a quiet voice, half hoping Kakashi wouldn't hear him. 

"This one?" He shifted his weight on his arm. The way his thumb swept over his cheek made his insides spark and face flush hotter. 

"N-no. The one on my back."

"Ah," Kakash breathed, rebalancing his weight. "I haven't seen that one."

"That's sort of the point."

"I'm sure I'll like it. As much as I like this one," he gave the skin below his eye a soft kiss. "As much as I like you." He watched Iruka's face, watching his still uneasy cringe. "But if you want, I'll be sure not to see it tonight either."

Iruka shighed, relaxing into the bed. "Kakashi... do you... want to see it?" 

He could just barely make out the surprised jump the jonin's eyebrows in the small amount of light.

Iruka had to turn his head to laugh. "No! I meant- not during!"

Kakashi dropped his forehead onto Iruka's chest, laughing with him.

Iruka smiked, feeling the last of his nerves drift from his body. Kakashi wasn't even thinking of things in _that_ context even as they were doing it. He really was adorable.

He brought his hand up to run over silver hair. Grinning at the feeling of him tensing in surprise. "Unless you want to see it another way."

Kakashi was suddenly on his arms again, in a funny kind of eagerness that would have made Iruka giggle if he hadn't been occupied. 

Even if it wasn't sexy it was his. Even if Kakashi didn't find _it_ attractive it didn't change how he felt about _Iruka._

"We can turn a light on," Iruka said quietly. 

Kakashi seemed to hesitate a second before climbing off the bed and walking towards a desk lamp.

FIN 


	38. First Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi was Iruka's and he didn't even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

Iruka sniffled, rubbing his face into his knees. The Third had kicked him from his office. He was too busy to be someone’s father today.

Iruka hadn’t meant to annoy him.

He just didn’t want to go home right now. He had liked how “Grampa” Hokage had let him sit in his office after he left the academy. Sometimes he let him wear his hat and draw seals on scrolls for him.

The memorial stone didn’t have any reassurance for him. Metal and stone couldn’t embrace you the way parents could.

There was a noise in the grass behind him and he jumped up, hoping for a second it was the Hokage to apologize.

Instead it was an ANBU. 

Iruka huffed and and rubbed his eyes. “Did Grampy Sandaime send you?”

The ANBU stood from where he had landed after his trasportation jutsu. He wasn’t very tall, or very wide. He was more long and lanky looking. Like the older kids he knew. Iruka decided he didn’t like him.

The ANBU nodded his head silently.

Iruka glared. He crossed his arms. “Well, I’m not going back. And I’m not going home!”

The ANBU shook his head and reached behind him.

Iruka gasped and stepped back. “I’m sorry! I’ll go apologize! I didn’t mean to be so rude!”

The masked face tilted, confused and then drooped heavily, exasperated, before holding out what he had got from his weapons pouch. 

“Huh?” Iruka walked forward cautiously. He picked up the note among the wadded up bills and coins in the black gloved hand.

 _“For ramen,”_ it read in the Hokage’s writting. 

Iruka laughed, rubbing his hair. “Sorry about that. Let’s go get ramen!” He grabbed the ANBU’s arm draging him towards the village.

The ANBU never removed his mask. Never ate, even through Iruka had thrown up two fingers as soon as he entered and excitedly ordered two bowls with his favorite toppings. 

“Grampa-sama treats me to ramen sometimes,” Iruka told the curly grinned red and white mask. “It’s my favorite! It smells so good!” His happy hands clapped together to thank the old man and his son for their soup. 

The ANBU stared at his. Iruka kept talking. “I think it’s okay he got mad at me. I was being kind of a pain. So I’ll accept his apology I guess. I mean he is the Hokage and I’m just an annoying kid.” He snickered at the ANBU. “You probly are too.”

The masked face tilted. 

“Annoyed with me!” Iruka corrected quickly, sitting back from his bowl in a flurry of frantic gestures. “Not an annoying kid.” He laughed awkwardly again, stopped trying and fell over his bowl. “Geez, way to go, Iruka,” he mumbled to himself, before slurping down his soup. 

He was used to ANBU. Hanging out in the Hokage’s office after school meant he saw a lot of them. He didn’t think they were scary or intimidating like everyone else did. Just because they were skilled shinobi didn’t mean they were going to attack him, unless they were moving like they were about to attack him. 

“You really scared me back there, man. You gotta relax some. If every move you make looks like an attack people are gonna think you’re attacking,” he waved his chopsticks and then looked down again. “Oh…” He’d eaten it all without realizing. 

A gloved hand tapped his shoulder and another pushed a bowl towards him. 

Iruka looked at it. Then at the swirly grinning face, sort of amazed the older boy would give him his ramen. 

He felt his face getting warm. “Th-thank you, ANBU-oniisan.”

The masked face leaned sideways, resting it’s cheek on a fist, elbow on the counter. 

Iruka lauged. “Yeah. Like that.”

After his second bowl was done Iruka paid with the money he had been given. He sighed, walking out of the shop, his belly full and happy.

He looked up realizing it was past dark. “Oh! We’re learning about the constellations in school right now!” He walked quickly without looking. Trying to find a view not obscured by street lights or buildings. He pointed up at them. “That one- that’s the- the guiding one. So that way’s true north!”

The masked face was suddenly on his shoulder, making Iruka jump. His face heating up again. He could hear the older boy’s breath inside the mask. 

It was even and perfect and nothing like his heartbeat all of a sudden. A gloved hand curled around his slacking, pointing arm, and redirecting it to what way was actually north. 

“O-oh…” Iruka’s mind stopped working. The ANBU smelt better than ramen and it was making him queasy. 

The teen stepped back again and he felt like he could breathe again. He looked around to get his bearings, trying to figure out where in the village they were.

“I- I guess I got to go home now…” He didn’t like going home. “I don’t like going home.” He shared to the ANBU as they walked towards the street lights again. “It’s too empty.”

The ANBU’s feet stopped, but by the time Iruka noticed he was walking again. “Are you alone too, ANBU-san?”

Their gate grew heavy. “Can you tell Gampa Sandaime that I’m sorry? I won’t go to his office anymore. Just as long as he still takes me for ramen stomtimes?” He watched his feet in the dirt of the road. “I just don’t want to be alone all the time…”

The ANBU stopped for a second time, longer, staring. 

Iruka looked back. The red and white face was looking at the ground. Iruka walked towards him. “I know you’re sad,” Iruka said quietly. He reached for the gloved hand. He could feel the warmth of skin underneath and it was doing funny things to his heart again 

He ignored it. “But you’re not alone right now.”

The older boy lifted his head. Looking at Iruka and for a second he thought he saw red where an eye should be. “Thank you for spending the day with me, ANBU-san.” He leaned on his toes, not sure why, but kissing the masked cheek, like his mother used to do for him. Only something felt different about it this time. 

“Goodnight, ANBU-san.” He let the hand in his go, turning to walk on his own. 

Iruka lauged at his former student, boasting, telling stories about his new genin team as they walked towards the ramen shop. 

He stepped under the banner holding up his hand to order before even being greeted when another voice echoed his. He looked over at the other body entering the same time. 

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto stopped Iruka from staring. “You like ramen too?”

“Ma, on occasion,” Kakashi tried to wave him off but Naruto was relentless.

“How come we never see you here? You like the same ramen as Iruka-sensei? Why don’t you ever offer to treat me to ramen? You know I like it!” And on he went. 

Iruka smiled at them, watching. When their food was placed they said their thanks but Naruto was still talking.

Kakashi laid his chin on his hand, ignoring his ramen, listening. 

Iruka’s heart skipped a beat. 

FIN 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka adopt a baby and Naruto's jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

Naruto ran towards the open gate, the letter that had arrived that morning clenced in his hand.

Tsunade was somewhere behind him. On her way. 

The heels of his sandals skidded to a stop beside the gaurd desk. 

“Yo, Naruto! What’s the rush?” Kotetsu waved from his seat. 

“Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are on their way back!” Naruto shared loudly. “See!” He uncrumbled the letter. “They got a baby this time!”

Izumo smiled. “That’s great, Naruto.”

“Says here she’s sick,” Kotetsu said, pointing to the letter. 

“Yeah, Gramdma Tsunade’s on her way, but I’m sure everything’s fine. Iruka-sensei’s such a worrier,” he snickered.

“Maybe…” Izumo said without much conviction. 

“Haven’t they been looking for a baby to adopt a while now?” Kotetsu crossed his arms on the desk.

Izumo looked over at him. “Yeah, a few months I think. This time they were nearly going all the way to the Land of Waves.“

Kotetsu cracked a grin, “wonder why they didn’t just ask you to move in with them. You’re pracrically a big baby yourself.”

“I am not!” Naruto started shouting at him. Accusing _him_ of being the whiney baby. “I’m not some kid! I don’t need anyone taking care of me!”

“You definitely sceam like a baby,” Tsunade said, crossing her arms. 

Before he could go off again she was walking quickly past the gate. Naruto blinked and saw what she did. The two ninja on the horizon getting closer. Bull was walking with them, carrying the survival pack that was Iruka’s. 

Because Iruka was carrying something else. Wrapped around his shoulders and tied under a tiny lump on his chest he held the little weight in the sling.

Kakashi seemed tired, they both did. “Thanks, Bull,” he took the bag from his companion, putting it on one shoulder, next to his own. “You were a big help back there.”

The big dog nodded and said a few words before disappearing.

Tsunade was moving the fabric of the sling. “Cough?”

“Yes,” Iruka answered quickly. “Fever and stomach problems. This is the first she’s slept in two days.”

“She cried for eight hours straight last night. Had to summon Bull to keep watch.”

“She is really pale. Let’s get her to the hospital,” Tsunade said and they were walking quickly, right past Naruto, still talking about the trip back, and her symptoms.“

“I hope everything’s okay,” Kotetsu said quietly. 

“You can probably go with them, Naruto,” Izumo offered to try and ease the disappointed look the blond had. 

“N-no…” Naruto argued, “they seem busy.” He walked away, deciding to go home and try to see his sensei tomorrow, when the baby was better.

He knocked on their door, excited to see them and maybe feel what it was like to have a family. He was sure Iruka would be smiling and happy and let him hold the baby while Kakashi made dinner or tea or just read in his chair like he usually did when Naruto hung out at their house. 

Instead of the happy Iruka he expected to answer the door was a frazled, messy haired, shirtless man with a crying baby in just a diaper on his shoulder. “Naruto? Now’s not-” he looked on the verge of breaking himself. Without saying anything he stepped back and started pacing. “Sshh, please. I know…” his knees looked like they’d give out. 

“I’m sure she’ll be okay. Can’t Kakashi-sensei take care of her so we can get ramen?” 

“I can’t get ramen with you,” his voice was tight, moving around the apartment. He walked through a doorway. 

Naruto followed him. “Where is Kakashi-sensei?”

The little shaky limbs were trying to find a comfortable place and the broken crys where getting desperate. He held the back of her small head and rolled her forward into his hands to set her in the middle of a messy bed.

“Is she sick?” Naruto walked forward 

Iruka grabbed a swaddling blanket off the top of a dresser. “She’s allergic to her formula. She’s dehydrated and hungry.” He set her little body on the blanket, folding it in on her. “Kakashi’s at the hospital now with Tsunade trying to get ahold of anyone who’s had a baby in the last six months. She needs a wet nurse or something until we can find something else.”

He turned back to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling on a shirt. “We haven’t even had a chance to name her yet.” He slid his arms under the tiny twitching bundle to pick her up again. He moved past the blond in the doorway back into the living room. He turned off the lights and pulled the blinds. Still trying to calm the tiny human. “Naruto, I know- Can you just-”

The door opened suddenly. Kakashi looked even more desperate. Naruto had never seen him like that. “We found one! She’s expecting us. Don’t even grab her stuff.”

“Naruto, lock up when you leave,” Iruka said rushing past him, pulling the door closed. 

Naruto wasn’t sure how to feel. He was worried but also kind of angry. Why didn’t they ask him to help at all? 

Or ask him to stay and wait until they came back. He sat on the stool at Ichiraku’s, spinning a bit while waiting for his ramen.

“Why so glum, Naruto?” Teuchi set the bowl down in front of him. 

“Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei adopted a baby,” Naruto shared.

“Oh, good for them!” Teuchi said happily. 

“Yeah…” Naruto mumbled. 

“Hm,” Teuchi hummed thoughtfully. “Aren’t you happy for them?”

“I guess,” Naruto slurped at his ramen. “I mean the baby just seems to be making them stress out. I don’t know why they wanted her.”

“Babies can be kind of stressful at first,” he agreed. “Why don’t you come here tomorrow evening to run a delivery for me? I want to send them some ramen as a congratulatory gift.”

“Okay,” Naruto agreed quietly. Even though he didn’t understand why the old man wanted him to deliver it and not his daughter. 

He kicked his sandals at the dirt, carrying the delivery box. When he got to the door he read the little note in Kakashi’s messy writing. _“Sleeping baby. Knock and die. Naruto, come in. Everyone else, go away.”_

It made him smile a little and carefully open the door. 

The livingroom was dark. The only lights on were in the kitchen. There were messy onsies, swaddling blankets and uniform shirts on the couch, floor and changing table.

Kakashi’s head was drapped over the back of the couch. Hand over his face. Iruka looked up from his seat beside him, a fold-away baby sleeper between them. 

He stood up, walking quietly, taking the box from Naruto and then going into the kitchen. 

Naruto drifted towards the sleeper, staring at the baby. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Kakashi asked making him jump. He honestly thought the man was sleeping. “Here.” He stood up to pull Naruto by his jacket to sit on the couch before leaning over the little body to pick her up and slide her carefully into the bend of Naruto’s arm. 

The cloudy eyes opened and she made tiny noises of frustation. “I don’t think she likes me.”

“She doesn’t like a lot of things right now. Give it a minute. She’ll go back to sleep.”

Iruka leaned over the back of the couch, reaching down to fix soft, staticy hair. “She doesn’t even like us much.”

“Then why’d you adopt her?” Naruto asked sourly.

“Because she needed us,” Iruka answered.

After a series of screwed up, twisted faces, and soft sighs she seemed to relax and drift to sleep again. 

“‘Kashi, there’s ramen in the kitchen,” Iruka shared, not moving from his spot. 

Kakashi nodded, standing again, walking heavily out of the room. 

“She’s kind of squishy looking.”

Iruka laughed a little. “Yeah.” He lightly touched the ‘squishy’ cheek, making her twitch.

Naruto didn’t even realize he was smiling. 

“Kakashi wants to name her Kishi, but I don’t know if he was joking or not. I was thinking Kiwako, so she keeps a little of the village she’s from,” Iruka shared. 

Naruto looked at the baby asleep in his lap, breathing soft, sometimes whining breaths, not as comfortable as she wanted to be. “What about Kishiwaka? Her nickname would be Kishi-chan,” he snickered a little. “And it sounds kinda like yours and Kakashi-sensei’s names combined.” He shrugged making the dark eyes open again. Her lips curling into a frown. When babies cry they do it with their whole body, Naruto learned.

Iruka walked around the couch, leaning down to collect her. “There’s an exta bowl of ramen, if you want it.”

Naruto smiled again, nodding. Iruka followed him into the kitchen where Kakashi was already, preemptively preparing a bottle.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kishi means seahorse, Kiwako means border child, Kishiwaka means shore. I’m pretending that breastpumps exist in the Naruto verse and women donate extra milk to hospitals and nurseries. Someone else explain how baby Naruto survived past infancy.


	40. Special Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hokage pays a visit to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

The room was mostly quiet save for the click of the chalk on the board. Iruka was aware of the whispers behind him and he tended to let them go on as long as they stayed whispers, weren’t about him, and stopped by the time he turned around. Which, they usually did.

Everything went quiet following a Knock on the classroom door. They all looked to see it slide open. The Hokage’s eyes closed, smiling and waving. “Hello.”

Iruka stared, confused, at the man stepping into the room. “Kakashi-sama? Wh-what are you doing here?” He looked at his students to see their reactions, and then back at the Hokage. 

Kakashi touched the back his head with an awkward laugh, “as you know, sensei, I care a great deal for the future generations of the village and just wanted to see their progress for myself.”

The kids all gasped and clapped excited to do demonstrations of their ninja skills for the Hokage in the school yard.“

Iruka sighed, slightly annoyed. He set the chalk down and turned to face the class. “Okay. Everyone come to the front, _in a line_ , to show the Hokage your transformation jutsus.”

Excited feet scurried through the classroom. Iruka sent Kakashi a tiny glare at the man moved to stand next to him at the board. 

The students introduced themselves one by one, showing their Hokage their jutsus. Some were better than others but Kakashi smiled at each one. 

Iruka felt a folded paper being pressed into his hand at his side. He forced himself not to look up and hold it in his hand until he could find a place to tuck it away to read later.

When he sat at his desk alone after the students had left. When he was done with his grading. The tiny note read, _“I just missed you. Don’t be mad at me for interrupting your class. See you Saturday?”_

Iruka smiled, leaning back in his chair. He couldn’t be too upset. He missed Kakashi too. 

Dating the Hokage, finding time in their schedules to be together, was more difficult than he had anticipated.

"Saturday,” he agreed with the letter, still smiling to himself. 

FIN 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hokage in the missions room.

Iruka looked over at the other ninja at the desk next to him. They seemed just as surprised and confused as he was. “C-can I help you Hokage-sama?”

“I just miss it down here,” Kakashi laughed lightly. “And I don’t think I like people calling me sama. It just seems odd.”

Iruka sighed and let his head fall forward. “Kakashi-sam- Kakashi-san, can you chose another day to be nostalgic over your days as a jonin? We’re kind of busy…”

There was an audible gasp and he glanced over, realizing what he said. He shook his head hard. “Not to be rude! I’m sorry, Kakashi-san.”

“No, no.” Kakashi waved his hand. “I want people to treat me the same as before.”

Iruka’s head tilted like he didn’t understand. “You understand that’s impossible right?”

“Well, you seem to be doing a fine job of it,” Kakashi pointed. 

“Ah,” Iruka’s hand flew up to scratch the back of his neck. “W-well, we’ve known each other quite awhile.”

“We have,” Kakashi seemed to smirk behind his mask. “I should be going though. You do seem kind of busy.” He waved his hand again before retreating towards the door. 

Kotetsu seemed to watch him walk out before grinning at the red growing on Iruka’s face. “Shut up,” the academy teacher told him before he could get the words out. 

“Iruka-sensei, you really shouldn’t flirt with your boyfriend in public anymore,” Izumo spoke for him. “He’s the Hokage now.” 

Iruka groaned, dropping his face into his hands. 

FIN


	42. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Iruka's birthday.

Iruka looked up at the man shaving at the bathroom mirror, running the towel through his wet hair. “I’m serious, Kakashi.”

“Mhm,” he hummed and rinsed his face. “Fine.” He turned to shrug at him. “It’s your birthday. We’ll do whatever you want.”

Iruka sighed. “Turning thirty-one isn’t something to get excited about…”

“We’re not celebrating your age. We’re celbrating you as a person.” He held his shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before walking into the bedroom. 

“That’s fine I guess… But still just us and maybe Naruto and Hinata, if they want.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed, pulling on his uniform shirt and putting the mask where it belonged across his cheeks.

Iruka fininshed tying his ponytail before getting dressed. 

“Do you have time for breakfast?”

“No, I’ve got to get to work,” he answered. “Seriously, don’t worry about putting anything special together today, alright?”

“So a surprise party with everyone you’ve ever met. Got it,” Kakashi said sarcastically to his ankle wrappings as he wound them. 

“Better not,” Iruka threatened before walking out of the bedroom. 

Iruka had only been Vice Principal for all of a month, if that, and he already found it pretty draining. 

One thing that helped him a lot with his new position was the academy teachers. 

He had become good friends with quite a few of them during the course of their careers teaching. 

So he wasn’t surprised to find a few cards on his new desk along with his paperwork. 

It made him smile to see all the well wishes they had for him. 

He set them aside, open on his desk with the few picture frames he had.

He spent his day with his new work load, still finding out what things needed addressed right away, and which ones could wait. 

When it drew close to the lunch hour he remembered he hadn’t had breakfast before he left.

He closed his office door and put up a little sign to let the other teachers know he was going out for lunch today. 

It was his birthday afterall. 

Iruka ducked under the curtain to be greeted as usual but this time some exta voices joined in.

“Oh, Naruto, Hinata-chan?” He was surprised to see them but happy too. “I guess it is a good day for ramen.”

“Actually, Kakashi-sama called and told us you might eat lunch here today,” Hinata shared around her new husband as Iruka sat down. 

“He did?” Iruka blinked. Did Kakashi know him that well?

“Yeah! So we thought we’d have lunch with you, snensei!” Naruto said loudly, happily.

Ayame set their bowls down on the counter. “We’ll have yours right out, Iruka-san, happy birthday.”

Iruka laughed awkwardly, “tha-thank you.”

Naruto and Hinata smiled at him, clearly being the ones that ordered the third bowl before he even got there. 

Naruto talked about where they were living now and maybe saving up to find a bigger place or a house. 

Hinata chimed in once in awhile, she liked the coziness of their appartment. It wasn’t anything like the Hyuga compound. 

He liked hearing those kinds of things. That they were happy. 

“What about you and Kakashi-sensei?” Hinata asked while Naruto finished his third bowl himself. 

He looked up with a mouth full of noodles. “Hm?”

“O-oh… um, we’ve talked about moving in together… but um- I like my apartment,” Iruak was turning shades of red, staring at his empty bowl. 

“Why would you and Kakashi-sensei move in together?” Naruto asked with squinted eyes. 

Hinata giggled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“What?!”

Iruka was confused as to why the sudden reaction. “Naruto, we all had dinner together,” he reminded. “At Kakashi’s.”

“Yeah, but Sakura-chan was there too!” Naruto argued. 

Iruka laughed and shook his head. It wasn’t like they ever actually told anyone, just letting them figure it out on their own, apparently that didn’t work for Naruto. 

So he wound up answering a lot more questions than he had anticipated durning the last of his lunch hour.

“Bye, Iruka-sensei!”

“Tell Kakashi-sama we said hello.”

“Happy birthday!”

He smiled the whole walk back to the academy. 

Iruka sighed walking into his apartment after work and dropping his keys on the counter by the door.

He reached down, pulling off his sandals before walking further in to take of the armoured vest. 

He had a few hours before he was supposed to meet Kakashi for dinner. 

He really did like having his own space even if it was small, and lately he hadn’t spent a lot of time there.

Kakashi didn’t mind spending the night at Iruka’s it was just that his bed was smaller and he didn’t have much room for a bigger one.

This apartment was a lot like the very first one he had on his own. After he lost his parents he stayed in their family home until after he graduated from the academy.

When he started going on missions the Third no longer gave him an allowance to pay the bills. So he had to find a place he could afford.

But he did have a more impressive career now, and a long-term relationship. Maybe it was time to grow up a little more.

He smiled to himself. Thirty-one was a good time to start. 

Iruka knocked on the door in front of him, only having to wait a few minutes until it opened. Kakashi stepped aside to let him in.

“Aren’t we going out to eat?” Iruka asked, still accepting the invitation.

“Well, I thought we’d eat in. Unless you wanted-”

“No, no. This is fine,” he said quickly, smiling. Kakashi really was a good cook, much better than he was at least, even if he himself just shrugged, unenthused about it. 

There wasn’t a lot of things Kakashi got excited about. His books, Iruka, his former students, the progress of the village, those things he cared about. 

Iruka stood in the kitchen archway a second, watching Kakashi’s back at the stove. “I had lunch with Naruto and Hinata.” He moved into the room.

“Did you?” Kakashi asked as if he had nothing to do with it.  


“Yeah. Naruto didn’t know about us,” Iruka shared.  


That made Kakashi laugh. “Ma, well, he’s always been a little dense.”

Iruka smiled and started to clear the table. He turned his head looking at one of the papers, while bringing it closer. He didn’t tend to snoop in Kakashi’s things. He was the Hokage, and needed somethings to stay confidential.

Kohona real estate listings surely wasn’t one of them. “Were you looking at properties?”

“Hm?” He turned. “Oh, that,” he laughed a little. “I was just looking.” He waved his hands dismissively. “The Hokage should probably have a nicer place.” Kakashi smiled at him.

“I was thinking about it too…” Iruka finished moving the paperwork to replace it with dishes. “Thirty-one is a little old for a bachelor pad.”

Kakashi laughed again. “I guess by thirty-four it’s just sad then.” He turned off the stove and platted their meal. 

“Your words,” Iruka smiled, sitting down across from him. 

Kakashi shook his head, still humored, “happy birthday, Iruka.”

Winding towards the end of his evenimg Iruka smiled softly letting his head drift to Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Hm?” Kakashi hummed, moving his arm for a more inviting position, not looking up from his book until they were comfortable again. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you have a good day?” The hand across his shoulder rotated to play with his ponytail.

It made him smile again. He took a second to sum it all together. There had been an incident or two with some students vandalizing the Third’s bust but that wasn’t unusual, and they might of actually seemed sorry this time.

He saw Naruto and Hinata smiling and talking about their future together with high hopes.

He and Kakashi had disscussed a place together and even if it wasn’t something they were going to do tomorrow it was a good start, because frankly he didn’t want it to be something they rushed into and did tomorrow.

“Yeah. I did. Thank you, Kakashi,” he turned his head, looking at the face close to his own.

“All I did was make you dinner,” he argued gently, letting his book fall into his lap.

Iruka shook his head, smiling wider. “You did exactly what I asked you to.”

“Ah,” he breathed, looking away again. “Well, you should always get what you want on your birthday.”

“That’s a great motto to keep in mind,” he let the suggestion carry in his tone.

Kakashi rose a brow, chuckled to himself and turned the page. “Of course.“ He looked down again with a grin. "You have until midnight.”

FIN 


	43. Chapter 43

The organized chaos of the room suddenly became quiet. Iruka looked up from the report he was currently reading. “Oh, Kakashi-sama,” Raidou greeted, being the one in charge today. 

“No sama part,” Kakashi corrected in what could of been a smile, it was difficult to guess sometimes. 

“Can we help you with something?” Radiou asked. 

“I was just wondering if you all took lunch breaks down here or not,” he shared with a small laugh, 

“Oh, we do. In rotations,” Raidou shared with a confused stare.  


Kakashi turned to look around the room. Iruka quickly dropped his eyes back to the report in his hands.

He had been spending quite a bit of time with the Hokage in the days following Naruto’s wedding and he was starting to feel like it was going somewhere but he wasn’t sure if it was just in his head or not.

“Iruka-sensei, I’m surprised to see you here,” Kakashi said coming to a stop in front of the desk.  


Iruka looked up, “What do you mean, Kakashi-san?”

“Well, shouldn’t you be getting ready for the Vice Principal exam?”  


“Oh,” Iruka forced himself to laugh. “I was already on the schedule today and we’re sort of busy.” He looked around, noticing that no one else in the room had gone back to work either. 

The Hokage didn’t usually pay his office staff visits just to chit chat.

He turned back to Kakashi, still trying to figure out what he was doing there. “Is there something you needed me for, Hokage-sama?”  


Kakashi shook his head and waved his hand in a dismissive way, smiling and laughing awkwardly. It made Iruka feel like there was definitely more to whatever was happening. “I was just wondering if you’ve gone to lunch yet,” he shared. “I was going to ask you to join me. I-I mean after all the help you were with preparing for Naruto’s wedding.”

Iruka was nearly certain they’d already settled that. He felt the eyes of the room on them. He sighed. He was so tired. Preparing for the exam was mentally and physically draining. He was up most of the night studying written material because after classes were over he tried to pick back up his old exercise regimen. He wasn’t sure what the exam would entail but if it was anything like the teaching one it’d be in his best interest to get back in shape.

Devoting time and energy to a very confusing situation with the Hokage was not in his best interest at the moment. 

He turned his attention back to the report. “After the exam.” He almost hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Hm?”

Well, he couldn’t unsay it. “After the exam, Kakashi-san. We’ll go on as many lunch dates as you want.”

There was an audible shock in the room, doing nothing more than irritating the chunin further. Kakashi stammered, coughed. “Um, yes. That would probably be best. Sorry to bother you, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka sighed again, feeling like a jerk for the crass way he’d just treated the other man. “Kakashi, wait.” He shook his head, not believing he was about to say this out loud in a room filled with his peers. “What about dinner?”

He nodded, eyes closed, smiling, despite the obvious tension in the air. “I’ll see you then.” He waved and walked back out of the room.

Iruka let out a breath and let his head hang. 

There was a whistle from the direction he knew a smirking chunin was sitting. He wanted to die.

FIN  


	44. It's Not You, It's Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's dealing with with some insecurities after a mild, almost nothing, incident.

Iruka let out a happy sigh, his head falling onto Kakashi’s shoulder. 

The man sitting on the bench next to him laughed a little. “Had too much?” 

“Mhm,” he hummed, “your fault.” 

“Oh? How?” His hand between them finding Iruka’s. 

“Gai and that stupid challenge. You wanted me drunk.” Iruka poked his arm with his free hand. 

“I had nothing to do with that. You could have refused him,” Kakashi argued gently. 

Iruka sighed. “It’s just easier for me to let him win.” 

“Guess it’s a good thing he didn’t challenge me,” Kakashi said with another small laugh. “I’d be at home vomiting and we’d be missing this beautiful sunset.” 

“I doubt the great Hatake Kakashi vomits after a few drinks,” Iruka said, lifting his head again, but not letting go of the hand in his. 

“Then you misunderstood. It’d be much more than a ‘few’ drinks,” Kakashi corrected. 

They both were smiling watching the pinks and golden reds in the clouds as the sun slid closer to the horizon. 

Sitting and doing nothing together was a hobby of theirs. 

Iruka looked over hearing footsteps on the road. The stranger stared at them as he passed them hard eyes briefly registering the lack of space and sign of affection. Then they were gone, never stopping on their way from place to place. 

Kakashi seemed completely unfazed, still watching the clouds. 

Iruka agreed. They hadn’t said anything. They could have. A judgemental stare was nothing. 

But it still felt like everything. 

He let go of Kakashi and stood from the bench. 

The jonin turned his head. “Hm?” 

“I’m going home. Thank you for a fun evening,” his voice sounded like he hadn’t had any fun at all. 

“Everything alright?” Kakashi stood across from him. 

“Fine,” Iruka insisted. “Goodnight.” 

“Do you want me to walk you-” 

Iruka was already leaving. “No.” 

The book in Kakashi’s hand slid back into his weapons pouch as he joined the chunin on his walk home from the Hokage Tower. 

“Sorry I ran a little late today,” Iruka lied. 

“Ma, so I was kept waiting for once,” Kakashi still shrugged. Iruka had been avoiding him suddenly and he was determined not to let him get away with it anymore. 

They were quiet as they walked through the dark Konoha, but it wasn’t a comfortable silence. 

As they got closer to the teacher’s apartment building Kakashi purposefully slid his hand into his. 

Iruka pulled away after a second of hesitation and he knew. 

He walked him to his door, his hands in his pockets, said goodnight and left without saying anything else. 

It was a rare day when Iruka had nothing to do. It was his day off. No school, no work, just him and his apartment. He enjoyed these days. He never had to wrap his shins, never had to put on a weapons pouch or even his headband. 

He looked up from his book that had absolutely nothing to do with teaching and went to answer the door.

Kakashi’s eyes closed in a smile. “I know we didn’t have plans…” He held up a bag of take out containers in one hand and a rented video box in the other. “But dinner and a movie?”

“It’s not Icha Icha related is it? I can’t do that again.”

“No. No. Not at all,” Kakashi assured. His head tilted, smiling again. “I really tried to find one you’d like this time.”

Iruka smiled back, stepping aside to let him in. He took the food from Kakashi and turned to set it out on the counter while Kakashi welcomed himself to the television set that largely went ignored most of the day. Iruka, like Kakashi, preferred books to television 

“What’s the movie about?” Iruka asked over his shoulder. 

“‘Ninja and the bonds of brotherhood,’” he quoted the back of the case, making Iruka laugh a little.

“As long as it’s not a trashy romance movie.”

“They aren’t trashy.” Kakashi stood back up and walked over to pick up one of the plates Iruka had put together. “You just can’t see the beauty in them.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, joining him in the livingroom space of his small apartment. 

The movie turned out to be even more terrible than Kakashi had prepared him for. A few times he burst into laughter at the sheer cliche of it as well as the over acting drama. Kakashi laughed a little with him. 

Empty dishes sat forgotten at the edge of a low table. Kakashi’s arm across his shoulders in the glow of television lights. He let his head fall to rest on Kakashi, both smiling. 

FIN


	45. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has ticklish feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

“Don’t!“

Iruka’s hand insantly flew up away from the feet in his lap. “What?”

Kakashi was sat up so quickly from his place laying across the couch it couldn’t be anything but suspicious. “Nothing. Just don’t touch my feet. Did we settle on dinner?” 

Iruka set aside the lesson plan he had been reading, grinning madly. “Are you ticklish?”

“What? No!” He denied quickly. “Seriously, what are we doing? Going out? Staying in?”

His face was turning pink. Iruka knew he was lying. He couldn’t believe it. He had to test it.

They rolled off the couch onto the floor. “Give me your feet!”

“No!” He shoved at him. Grabbed for wrists trying to keep them from getting their target. 

“Alright! Fine!” Iruka went slack, giving in. He stood up, fixing his ponytail. He walked towards the kitchen as if totally uninterested in Kakashi’s feet. “I’ll see what we have to scrape together. One of us is going to need to get groceries soon.”

Kakashi followed him suspicious of the sudden surrender. “U-uh yeah.”

Iruka waited for his opportunity to come. Kakashi was on guard for two months. Keeping his sandals on in the apartment. Napping with his feet tucked into the couch cushions. Until finally Iruka got home to find him asleep, uncovered toes basking in the summer breeze from an open window. They were his.

Kakashi was jerked from his sleep a hold on his ankle. He knew he’d lost. “NO! Ha! Iru-hahahaha-ka!”

Iruka loved Kakashi’s laugh. His real one. Not a sarcastic chuckle. An honest laugh. He didn’t share it often. That’s what made it so beautiful. He let him go, watching him regain his breath and whipe his eyes. 

He leaned down for a kiss to be sure there were no hard feelings. Kakashi accepted but was mildly glaring. “Just you wait.”

FIN 


	46. Thinking of You

There was creases in it from being folded in half and then halfed again.

The white wrinkles came through the colored paper. One of the edges had the soft white exposed and worn dirty from how often it was handled.

An old smudge of a bloody thumb print on the left side, covering nothing of importance.

The scarred face smiled back at him, narrowly avoiding one of the white wrinkles. Sitting on the floor surrounded by ninken. A tail wagging blurring one of his legs. 

“Kakashi-sama!” The door to his office burst open and the photograph slipped from his hand.

He scrambled to try and catch it while Shizune leaned over his desk to see what he was doing dropping to the floor like that. 

“Wha-what is it, Shizune?” He stood again, folding the picture to put back in his weapons pouch where it had been for years. 

Only taking it out on long missions away from the village, needing a reason to keep going, or just wanted to see that beautiful grin for a minute and be reminded of home. 

“The other Kage have arrived,” she shared. 

He nodded, “right,” and started to follow her out of the office. 

She sent him a kind of curious glance. “Why don’t you put it in a frame, like the picture of your team?”

“Because it’s not the same,” he answered and that was the end of it. 

He smiled to himself. Besides Iruka probably wouldn’t want a picture of himself on Kakashi’s desk. 

FIN 


	47. Green Chunin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka and Kakashi have a little bit of a history prior to their proper introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really kakairu.

Iruka huffed, folding over, holding his knees.

“You okay, ‘Ruka?” His friend and teammate shouted from their own stopping place in the trees across from him.

He shook his head. 

“Well try and keep up! He’s not slowing down!” They were off again.

Iruka sucked in a beath, concentrated his chakra and leapt from branch to branch in a hurry.

He’d only been a chunin less than a month. This was only his second mission outside the Land of Fire. Their jonin leader was setting an impossible pace. Even the veteran chunin were starting to get winded.

They couldn’t keep going like this.

He focused hard, ignoring his own warning signs to pass his comrads and reach the front of their formation.

“We need to make camp.” He knew he was talking out of turn and above even the authority of the older chunin but it was the truth.

The single eyed stare turned on him. Sandals hitting the next branch stopping all their momentum, throwing up a hand to stop the others.

Iruka was shocked, landing on the forest floor. He looked up at the jonin and the other chunin, feeling the full weight of his terrible choice. He cleared it away. He was exhausted, so were they.

The jonin landed in the dirt in front of him. “We need to make camp?”

That just irritated him. Couldn’t the jerk see his teammates weren’t used to running this hard for two days straight? “Can’t you see we’re struggling? Just because you’re used to this speed doesn’t mean the rest of us are! If you keep pushing us like this we won’t even make it to the rendezvous point!”

He turned his head looking back at the subordinates in the trees. His silver spikey hair looking white in the dim light through the leaves. He looked back at Iruka. “We keep going. Don’t fall behind.”

He took a few steps, walking past Iruka and then disappearing into the trees again.

Iruka waited, joining their formation in his assigned place.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from Hatake Kakashi,” Mizuki said beside him as they moved. “I hear he was pulled from ANBU for this. We’re probably just annoying kids to him.”

Iruka chose not to answer. It started to get easier to breathe. Despite whatever cold demeanor he had, he must have listened.

FIN


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flirty Iruka and an awkward Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

Iruka knew he was being stared at. It was impossible not to notice, the man only had one eye showing, there was no where else he could be looking.

And this wasn’t the first time he’d caught the jonin staring. In the mission’s room, at the Ichiraku Ramen counter, anytime they seemed to be in a place together, he started to suspect.

Iruka wasn’t an idiot either. Someone doesn’t just stare like _that_ and that often for no reason.

He smiled to himself. _“Okay, Hatake, if you won’t do it then I will.”_ Iruka slid from the bar stool, walking past the chunins beside him towards where a group of jonin were occupying a table.

He smiled at them, “Good evening, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Kakashi-san.” They nodded back at him saying their hellos. Iruka turned his attention away from Kakashi, towards Asuma, “How are my former students doing?” He laughed a little throwing the third jonin a glance, “I already know plenty about Naruto’s team. If he’s not telling me himself Kakashi-san likes to keep me up to date. Almost like he needs an excuse to talk to me.”

The jonin at the table seemed to grow tighter jaws, blinking, not sure who that was actually meant for. So Iruka looked back at Asuma expectantly. 

The man cleared his throat into the hand holding a cigarette. “Well, they’re still learning. Team work has never been their strong suits.”

Iruka laughed softly, nodding. “No. I apologize for that. I did what I could, honestly.” He turned to Gai, “I’m sorry I didn’t have your students, Gai-sensei.”

“Of couse, Iruka-sensei! There’s more than one teacher at the academy!” The man laughed and saluted with his sake’ cup. 

“Thank you, Gai-sensei,” he smiled. His eyes drifted back to Kakashi, “though I suppose I’m the only one that matters to some.”

Kakashi’s single visible eye couldn’t leave the table suddenly. 

“Has Naruto mentioned me lately, Kakashi-san?” Iruka asked in a lighter tone.

The jonin crossed his arms, seeming to try and hide a hard swallow. “A-all the time, sensei. He truely admires and looks up to you.”

“That must be difficult for you,” Iruka tried not to grin too hard. “As his new teacher. I hadn’t meant to set such an unachievable standard.”

He felt the other jonin staring between them, clearly somewhere between not knowing what was happening and knowing all too well. 

“I’m sure he’ll come to respect you in time. You are the great Hatake Kakashi afterall. Maybe you’re just more of an acquired taste.”

He couldn’t see anything but part of an eyebrow and an eye but somehow he just knew the man was blushing and paniking. 

He reached out, touching the man’s shoulder, dropping his voice a little, “And now that I think about it, I haven’t eaten in awhile. Let me know if you get hungry, Kakashi-san.” He waved to them, saying his goodbye and walking back towards the seat he had left.

For once Kakashi wasn’t the only one staring at his back as he walked away. Kotetsu and Izumo didn’t even look away as he passed them. He smiled to himself, picking up his glass again. 

FIN 


	49. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just flirting like no one knows.

Iruka’s eyes slid over to the Hokage, watching him in his peripheral, not even fully turning his head. 

He had walked into the office, exchanged some pleasantries with Shikamaru and proceeded to the filing cabinets, walking right past him. 

He tried not to smile, listening to him hum to himself while digging through files. 

Because it was the same tune he had made while they had been in the shower this morning.

Iruka refocused on his paperwork, almost certain Kakashi was doing it on purpose. They had laughed about it, about someone else having ‘sung’ in the shower already.

Iruka looked up when Kakashi started to pass him again, apparently he had found whatever he had been looking for. 

“Hello, Kakashi-sama- sorry, Kakashi-san.”

He nodded his thanks for the correction. “Afternoon, Iruka-sensei. I hadn’t meant to be rude, you just seemed busy.”

Iruka smiled at him. “Thank you, but this isn’t all that pressing.” He set down the papers. “Did you find everything you were looking for? I’m always happy to offer a hand.” 

Kakashi’s face didn’t reveal much but Iruka knew the innuendo carried. “Thank you, sensei.” He smiled with his eyes closed. “You’re always so giving.”

He laughed lightly, touching the back of his head, “well, I feel it’s an important quality in a person.”

“I completely agree,“ Kakashi nodded. He seemed struck with an idea, tucking the file under his arm. “Actually, sensei, there is something I could use some help with.”

Iruka blinked. Were they still playing with words, or was he being serious? “Of course, Kakashi-san.”

“I’m reviewing the canidates for the upcoming teaching exams. You might be the person with the best insights on the matter,” Kakashi shared. 

“Oh,” Iruka looked at the paperwork. He could do it latter. “Of course I’ll help. If you’re alright with me reading confidential files.”

Kakashi’s eyes softened. “Sensei, a few names on paper are nothing compared to the other things you’ve seen.”

Iruka almost snorted. He had indeed seen some things. He laughed it off, “alright. I’ll come in your office when I’ve finished my work down here?”

He waved his hand. “Don’t rush on my account. Your work is always better when you take your time.”

“I’m glad to see becoming Hokage has changed your opion on paperwork, Kakashi-san,” Iruka intentionally teased. 

He shrugged. “Ma, with age and experience positions change.”

Iruka liked the promises his voice held. “That they do,” he agreed.

Kakashi smiled again. “See you in a few minutes, sensei.” He waved to the other chunin in the room and walked out of the office. 

Iruka picked up his paperwork again, hiding his grin best he could. 

FIN 


	50. Konoha's Most Known Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone knows but they don't realize it.

Shikamaru faught the need to roll his eyes, instead settling with his slightly more bored than usual expression. 

They actually thought they were being clever. 

That Kakashi just _happened_ to run into Iruka-sensei for lunch. That they were just being _friendly._ Watching them talk, listening to nothing but cheap innuendos, he could vomit if he had the energy. 

“Kakashi-sama,” he took a step forward to stop them, feeling like otherwise he’d be stuck there for hours. “An eagle arrived with this,” he passed him the sealed scroll. 

Kakashi nodded, “thank you, Shikamaru.” He turned the man he had been shamelessly flirting with in the street outside Ichiraku Ramen. “I guess I should get back to work.” 

Iruka smiled. “I’m sorry for interrupting your lunch break, Kakashi-san.” 

“Nonsense,” Kakashi waved, “it’s not ramen without you, Iruka.” 

Shikamaru accidentally let out a pained groan. 

They both turned to him. 

He laughed awkwardly. “Stomach ache. Ate too much. Kakashi-sama, we really should be going.” 

“Yes, yes,” he agreed walking up the road, “and I’ve told you before, no ‘sama.’” 

“Right,” Shikamaru was just glad the ‘newlyweds’ were finally seperated. New love was kind of disgusting to witness first hand. 

The ANBU guard on duty beside him had been quiet though everything. He was their newest member, holding the position for less than a week now. 

He leaned closer to the Hokage’s advisor. “Are they… or was that my imagination?” 

Shikamaru smirked. “Heh, we must all be imaging the same thing then.” 

“Hm?” 

“Just pretend not to notice. It’s easier that way.” 

FIN 


	51. Now Naruto Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt but I was stuck in my previous mode so... trilogy complete.

Shikamaru waved and then relaxed again, his hands slidding into his pockets. “Hey, Naruto.” 

The jonin grinned widely, crossing the gate, back from his solo mission. “Hey, Shika! What’s with the welcome party?” 

He was kind of a mess, dirty and tired looking. Shikamaru turned so they could start walking. “Kakashi-sama sent me. The documents you have can’t wait. Meaning no stopping for ramen.” 

“Jeez,” Naruto slumped forward, dragging his feet. “You guys have no faith in me at all do you?” 

“We have lot’s of faith in you, Naruto,” Shikamaru corrected making the blond perk up. “It’s your stomach we don’t trust.” 

Naruto laughed, throwing his hands behind his head. “Yeah, maybe I had been thinking about Ichiraku Ramen. But you try being gone four weeks!” 

Shikamaru shook his head, laughing at his friend. “Maybe Iruka-sensei will take you for ramen after you deliver the documents.” 

“Oh! Maybe!” Naruto dropped his arms, shrugging, “if I see him that is.” 

“He’s probably in the Tower somewhere,” Shikamaru assured. “Since he just hangs out there now around the academy and mission room shifts.” 

“Why is Iruka-sensei hanging out in the Hokage Tower?” Naruto asked skeptically because Iruka might be a workaholic but it can’t be that bad. 

“Oh.. um… not sure,” Shikamaru lied. “Anyway, just finish the mission first.” 

“Right!” Naruto agreed. 

Shikamaru wasn’t at all surprised when he opened the Hokage’s office door to find the chunin teacher standing by the desk. 

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto greeted happily. “I guess Shika was right! Why do you hang out in the Tower now? That’s kind of wierd, ya know. Oh, Kakashi-sensei, these are for you.” Naruto took a break from talking to give the Hokage the large sealed envelope he had tucked in his jacket. 

Kakashi nodded. “Thank you, Naruto. I hope everything went as expected?” 

Naruto looked over at the academy teacher still in the room because what he had to say was surely above his clearance. But it was as if no one else seemed to care. “Well… there was a little trouble on the way back but it wasn’t a big deal. Just some kids causing trouble. I went a little out of my way to return them to their villages but I made up the lost time so…” 

“I’ll want a report then, what villages they were from, their names, incase they start making trouble for others again,” Kakashi instructed. 

Naruto nodded. “Sure thing! Hey, sensei,” he turned to Iruka, “do you want to go get ramen? I’m starving! I ran all the way here! Didn’t stop to eat or anything!” He laughed. “You shouldn’t be hanging out in Kakashi-sensei’s office anyway. He is the Hokage.“

“Oh, sure, Naruto.” He turned to the man standing on the other side of the desk. “I’ll see you later, Kakashi-san.”

He nodded with a smile and tilt of his head. “Hopefully I won’t be late this time.” 

Iruka smiled. “Don’t worry, I sort of expect to be waiting on _you._ ” 

Kakashi shrugged. “Ma that’s only when I’m going places I truly don’t want to.“

“Hey wait a second!” Naruto shouted. “You were always running late when we were meeting for training and stuff!” 

Kakashi didn’t say anything. His eyebrow spoke for him. 

“Eh?! You didn’t care about us? Well whatever you and Iruka-sensei are planning is probably really lame and boring!” He crossed his arms. “What are you planning anyway?” 

Shikamaru’s eyes jumped from the Hokage to the other chunin. He’d never heard them acknowledge anything out loud. 

“Uh, diner, Naruto,” Iruka answered honestly. 

“Really? You eat diner together? Like all the time? I didn’t know you were friends with Kakashi-sama, Iruka-sensei.” 

“We’re not,” Kakashi shared. 

Naruto looked at Iruka again, watching him nervously touch his scar. “We’re we getting ramen, Naruto?” 

“If you’re not friends… why are you eating diner together? …And why are you hanging out in his office all the time?…” Naruto pointed back and forth at his former sensei. “And why don’t you want to run late just for lame diner?” 

“Uhm…” Iruka was getting tense. “It’s uh…” 

Kakashi wasn’t offering any explaination. 

Shikamaru groaned droping his face into one hand the other motioning to the older men. “They’re dating, you moron.” 

“What?” All three heads snapped towards him. 

Shikamaru was turning pink. “I’m sorry, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sama. The whole village knows. It’s kind of gotten harder to ignore honestly…” 

“Really?! Since when?” Naruto was spinning, trying to find someone to answer him. 

"Let’s- let’s go get ramen, Naruto,” Iruka tried to offer. 

“I just- No way- You and you? And everyone knows? You weren’t going to tell me at all?” 

“The whole village?” Kakashi asked his advisor. 

Shikamaru sighed and nodded. 

Kakashi sank into his chair. “Really?” 

Naruto was done silently screaming. "IT'S TRUE?" He shook his head. "Iruka-sensei, you- you're _like that_?" 

"It's really not that big of a deal, Naruto," Shikamaru put a hand on his hip, relaxing his stance. "No one cares."

"Oh good," Kakashi seemed to cheer up some. 

"Kakashi-sama? Sensei, you're-...you too?"

"Not all the time," Kakashi pointed with a smile. 

Iruka shook his head. "Can we just- Naruto, did you want ramen or not?" 

The blond stuck his bottom lip out, either thinking hard or pouting about being denied answers. "Fine." He kicked his feet dramatically, walking towards the door. "Are you buying, sensei?" 

"I'll buy all the ramen you want if you promise to never talk about this again." 

"But what did he mean by..." 

Kakashi could hear him talking as they rounded the coner. 

FIN 


	52. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and his photography hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt, kind of

Iruka felt himself starting to smile and the more he faught it the harder it got to deny until he was laughing. 

Kakashi wasn’t too mad, smiling after the click of the shutters. “That one will be blurry but probably just as nice as the others.” 

Iruka turned his head, looking at the honest reaction Kakashi had to his appearance. It would never not be strange to him. “You really think so don’t you?” 

“Of course.” Kakashi spun and fell onto the couch beside him. “I think I got some really good ones.” He looked at the camera in his hand. “Thank you for getting me film.” He learned over, nuzzling the chunin’s neck. 

Iruka smiled again. “If only for you to take more pictures of me.” 

“Which…” Kakashi was grinning against him. “I’ve got enough for five more pictures…” 

Iruka rolled his eyes but still laughed. “Alright,” he got up walking towards the bedroom. “But nothing too weird this time. The last thing we need is Naruto finding them.” 

FIN


	53. And Then You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: And Then You by Greg Laswell

Iruka opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling above his head, listening to the clock tick in the quiet room on the night stand that wasn't his.

_How my thoughts they spin me ‘round._

With a happy sigh he fell into his single bed. At least it had been successful mission. He was exhusted and glad to be home again.

_And how my thoughts they let me down._

He shifted on his pillow, remembering. He had had little to do with the outcome. 

_And how my thoughts they spin me ‘round._

He’d do better next time. The Sandaime believed in him. 

_And how my thoughts they let me down._

He knelt before the Hokage, feeling like a disappointment to him. 

_And how my dreams they spin me 'round._

“Iruka!” He looked up at his childhood friend running towards him, smiling and waving back. “Did you hear? The academy is looking for new teachers. You should take the exam with me!”

_And how my dreams they let me down._

He was Naruto’s homeroom teacher. Uzumaki Naruto, the host of the Kyuubi, the moster that took his family away. How could he ever treat him as he should?

_And how my thoughts they spin me 'round._

“Run, Naruto!” He would bleed for him, he would die for him. Naruto was his student, a boy that didn’t ask for any of this. He wasn’t the demon inside. Others would see that someday. Even if Naruto had to keep reminding them. 

_And how my thoughts they let me down._

Being betrayed by someone he’d known since childhood hurt worse than the shuriken. 

_Then there’s you._

He laughed watching the boy slurp down his soup. 

_Then there’s you._

“Naruto, you’re such a pig!” Sakura hit the back of his head. 

_Then there’s you._

Sasuke and Naruto fell into a compititon to see who could eat faster. Making Iruka laugh. 

_Then there’s you._

His eyes drifted up finding Kakashi smiling back at him. 

_And how my love it spins me 'round._

He fell onto the edge of the bed with urgency, pulling at the man's uniform pants. 

_And how my love it’s let me down_

He ran his fingers through his messy hair, sighing at the ceiling, alone again. 

_And how my thoughts they spin me 'round._

Kakashi passed him the mission report from the other side of the desk. Iruka thanked him. Kakashi smiled. “We should treat my team to ramen again sometime soon.”

_And how my thoughts they let me down._

Iruka leaned forward, pressing his head to the wall of his shower after Kakashi had left. Was he doing something wrong?

_Then there’s you._

The edges of his mask curled into his fingers. 

_Then there’s you._

The crooked hitai-ate slid back over silver hair. 

_Then there’s you._

He sighed against Iruka. His face bare for the first time. 

_Then there’s you._

Iruka leaned forward, kissing new skin. 

_You know I know that you know._

They walked side by side through the village. 

_I’ve written it on myself if you can’t tell._

He smiled wider at the sarcastic joke. 

_With a melody that climbs and then falls, then falls, then falls._

His head dropped onto the motionless arm on hospital bed. 

_Without you, without you._

It felt ages since he’d cried this much or hurt this bad. “It’s just a scratch,” Kakashi’s tired voice interrupted.

_How my days they spin me 'round._

Iruka laughed, watching his students play in the school yard. 

_And how today it sets me down._

His heart crossed the treshold long before his feet did. 

And how my days they spin me 'round. 

Kakashi held him, turning in circles to force him away from the stove, laughing all the while. “You’ll burn it!”

_And how today it sets me down._

Iruka rolled onto his side among soft sheets in the dark bedroom. 

_Alongside you._

He watched the scarred chest rise and fall. 

_Alongside you._

His breathing was deep and undisturbed. 

_Alongside you._

Without a word Iruka slid closer, holding his hand beneath the covers and drifting back to sleep. 

FIN 


	54. Drunk Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask.

“You can’t lean on me, Kakashi-san,” Iruka said, pushing at the jonin slumped against him.

He giggled and it was the most bizarre noise in world. “Mm sorry.” His sandaled feet swayed and stumbled. “Spins.”

“It was irresponsible to drink that much,” Iruka lectured. “You shouldn’t have accepted that challenge against Gai-sensei like that.”

“- won though,” Kakashi pointed with a long blink.

Iruka sighed, as an arm was put on his shoulder again. He rolled his eyes. “And what a victorious hangover it will be.”

“Yup. What? Are you mad at me -Ruka?”

“I’m mad that I’m the one who has to walk you home,” he corrected, “though I guess it could be worse.” He laughed a little. “I wonder if Asuma-sensei will just wind up leaving Gai-sensei on a bench somewhere.” 

Kakashi leaned closer squinting like he was confused. “Hm? Oh!” He giggled again. “That’d be funny.” 

Iruka smiled and shook his head, gently pushing him back again. 

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, missing once. “I like your smile, -is nice.” 

“Thank you,” it wasn’t the first time someone had said such a thing to him and a drunk Kakashi wasn’t really responsible for his words right now. He was more focused on getting mentally prepared to have to catch him on the stairs as they made their assent. 

Kakashi only stumbled once. It was comical to watch the jonin use chakra infused feet to catch himself, still bending backwards to look at Iruka upside down. “-re pretty.” 

Iruka grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back up right. “Come on. You’re getting annoying.” 

“Aw, I am?” Kakashi pouted. He had his keys, trying to find the right one as they approached his door. “Yeah I guess. I don’t really like me either sometimes.” 

“That’s not- you’re fine, Kakashi-san,” Iruka pinched his nose. 

“You’re fine too.” 

Iruka laughed. “Sleep it off, drink some water, okay?” 

He nodded. The apartment door opened. He put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “Thanks. Love you.” 

Iruka blinked at the door after it shut. “What?” 

FIN 


	55. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's first crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask.

Kakashi froze, not sure what to do. Kushina put her hands on her hips and motioned him over. 

He turned and ducked into an alley.

“Hatake Kakashi!” Kushina shouted, “if Minato ordered you to follow me around you should be better than that! Get out here!”

He sighed and spun away from the wall. He waved at her, cringing. 

“Take that stupid thing off,” she told him, pointing at the red and white mask. “You’re not an ANBU in front of me, got it?”

He lowered his head but did as he was told, slidding the mask to the side. 

“Thank you,” she seemed to cheer up some. “Now come on. If Minato wants you to follow me you’re going to follow me to the market and carry my groceries. Pregnant women shouldn’t lift heavy things, ya know?”

He nodded wordlessly, walking a few paces behind her until she planted her feet, spun around and took his arm, forcing him to walk with her.

Kushina laughed and chatted with other women and shop owners. Kakashi took to wandering around, never very far from her, he just didn’t like listening to people laugh sometimes.

“I like your mask,” a boy came running up to his side. “Where’d you get it? Can I hold it? I’ll give it right back, promise. I won’t run off my parents are right there.” He pointed to a couple currently chatting with the redhead.

Kakashi looked back at him, his big brown eyes and wide grin. There was something kind of nice about it. He pushed the warm feeling back into submission. He was working.

“That pretty lady told me to come talk to you.” He looked at Kushina again. “My parents said we should go to the playground.”

“I don’t play,” he said blankly.

“Like at all? Man, that’s boring. What do you want to do then?”

Kushina waved at the Uminos they waved at Iruka, “be home for dinner!”

“I will!” He smiled back. 

Kakashi walked past him to go back to Kushina. She put her hand on her hip and pointed at him as if to say he wasn’t welcome.

He sighed. Who was scarier, Minato or Kushina?

“Come on!” The boy suddenly had his hand and was pulling him away.

Kakashi felt his heart leap into his throat. He swallowed it down. What was with him today?

Iruka stopped dragging him when Kakashi started walking with him keeping his pace. He could always find Kushina again later.

“I’m Iruka by the way,” he laughed, realizing he hadn’t told the teen his name.

“Kakashi,” he put his hands in his pockets, not sure what else to do them, then wondering why they seemed so odd all of a sudden. It was like he could still feel Iruka’s hand in his.

“Do you know how to swim, Kakashi?”

He nodded. 

“Great!” Iruka was running down the river bank before Kakashi could blink, kicking off his sandals and leaving a trail of clothes 

The summer air was warm and this part of the river was calm, other kids were swimming and laughing playing in the water.

Iruka apparently knew some of them.

He smiled a little liking the way he laughed, it just seemed different from everyone else’s.

Kakashi walked out onto the water, the chakra in his feet keeping him suspended.

The boys all gasped and made awed noises. “That’s so cool! How are you doing that? Will you show us?”

“Quit being a show off!” Iruka wasn’t as impressed as the others. 

Kakashi felt a little disheartened. “O-oh, it’s really not a big deal. You’ll be able to do it someday.”

Iruka slid back in the water, floating in the gentle current of the shallows. “I know.”

Kakashi smiled again. He stepped back to the water’s edge and sat in the cool grass. He took off the long ANBU sandals and let his feet slid into the water. Iruka walked up the bank, his wet shorts dripping as he sat next to him. “You don’t want to swim?”

Kakashi shrugged. 

The boy next to him flopped back in the grass. “You don’t talk much. But it’s okay.”

That made him feel better somehow. He laid back in the grass next to him.

They watched clouds pass, slowly, lazily. The other boys shouted their goodbyes and Iruka waved without more than turning his head. Kakashi caught himself staring at the side of his face, wondering why his stomach felt tight. 

He sat up, pulling his knees in. 

“Sunsets are the best aren’t they?” 

Iruka’s voice made him feel nauseous, his face getting warm. "Y-yeah."

He looked over to see him smiling back. At thirteen, almost fouteen, Hatake Kakashi was revered as a genius. His brain always working, planning. At that second it wasn't doing anything and he never felt stupider.

"Kakashi?" 

They both turned in the direction the voice had called. 

Kakashi jumped up, scambling to his feet just to go onto a knee. "Hokage-sama! I- I'm sorry. I- I hadn't meant to abandon my mission. She just-"

"It's okay, Kakashi," Minato said softly. "Why don't you come over for dinner? I'm sure Kushina won't mind."

Iruka rolled over, grabbing his clothes. "Oh shoot, Mom's gonna kill me!" He was running before a proper goodbye.

Minato laughed a little, and waited while his former student pulled back on his sandals so they could walk together. 

"Minato-sama...?" Kakashi asked in a timid voice. It was so unlike him.

"Sensei is fine, Kakashi," he corrected kindly.

"Sensei, how do you... know when you like someone?"

Minato nearly tripped over his feet. He shook it off determined to be the adult Kakashi needed. "Well, you think about them a lot, and want to be around them. Why, Kakashi, is there a girl you're thinking about?" He nudged him a little, trying to break the tension.

"Does it have to be a girl?"

Minato stopped suddenly and Kakashi turned towards him, waiting for an answer.

"N-no... I guess not." He rubbed the back of his hair, smiling tensely. He started walking again. "Is this about the boy you were just with?"

Kakashi nodded. "I just met him today though. Is that weird?"

Minato was really struggling with the right thing to say. This was important because there was no one else in Kakashi's life that he could talk to. 

"I don't think so. You've always been pretty smart with everything, this wouldn't be any different." Minato smiled at him. "So what do you like about him?"

Kakashi felt his face getting warm again and looked off somewhere else. He reached up slidding the mask back over his face.

Minato laughed a little. "I wonder what's for dinner..."

Kakashi was quiet as they walked.

FIN


	56. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi overhears some jonin talking about Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Kakashi didn’t move from his place recling, spread out on the sofa in the jonin lounge. He wondered about just letting his book fall over his face and taking a nice nap there. 

The summer was warm and the lounge was dark.

“Iruka? No way?” 

His ears became more interested in the new conversation as other jonin entered the room.

“I swear. He’s smitten. Like some love sick kid.”

“What? Since when?”

“I don’t know but just pay attention. He’s grinning all the time and letting terrible reports fly.”

They laughed and the subject changed.

Kakashi sat up, closing his book and making to stroll out of the room calmly. 

“Yo, Kakashi,” Asuma waved waking towards him in the hall. 

Kakashi nodded back. 

“Just leaving?” Asuma asked. 

“Ah yeah. Just a little crowded for me.” 

“Listen, a group of us are getting together later for drinks if you want.” 

“No thanks.” He held his book out again. “Got plans.” 

Asuma rolled his eyes because he knew that wasn’t true. “You can just say you don’t want to go.” 

Kakashi strolled out of the tower and along the street, passing civlians and other shinobi, paying no mind to either of them, sinle eye staring at the page in front of him. 

Without looking up, not for very long at least, he fell onto a well shaded bench, continueing to reread his favorite book. 

He reached the last page when the street lamps came on. “Huh,” he looked up realizing the time. 

“Thought I’d find you here,” a voice made him turn his head. 

“Oh, good evening, Iruka-sensei.” 

The man smiled at him. 

“Were you looking for me?” Kakashi asked while standing, stretching lazily. The bench was a lot less comfortable than the sofa in the jonin lounge. 

“If I was you weren’t hidding very well,” Iruka answered as they started walking. 

“Why would I ever want to hide from you?” Kakashi asked back, intentionally keeping his voice free of any suggestion. 

Iruka still smiled and looked down at his feet. 

Kakashi sighed. The chunin really was bad at acting afterall. He slid his hands into his pockets. “You know, sensei I overheard a rumor today.” 

Iruka turned his face towards him. “I didn’t take you for a gossip, Kakashi-san.” 

“I don’t partake, but a lot of information can be gathered through lose lips.” 

He nodded. “Though rumors are always only that, rumors.” 

“Yes,” he agreed, “but this particular one I know is true.” 

Iruka’s feet stopped suddenly. “I haven’t told anyone.” 

Kakashi turned towards him, he took a step closer. His hand reaching for the teacher’s face, drawing a soft line across his blushing cheek. “Sometimes you don’t have to.” 

Iruka shook his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s okay, Iruka.” His head tilted, smiling, “I’m glad I make you happy.” 

He nodded, “you do,” and they started walking again. 

FIN 


	57. Before the Sharingan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is ten again and Iruka just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

It wound up kind of long but here you go!

Iruka walked with a purpose towards the door of the Hokage’s office. He wasn’t usually called out of class like this so it must be important, whatever the reason.

When he walked in, the Hokage, her advisor, and an other face looked up at him.

He recognized him immediately, that hair, that mask, his eyes were different, they were the same.

“That’s not Minato-sensei,” he said blankly.

“No, no,” Tsunade waved forcing a smile. “This is- Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka was too stunned to form words. “Ka-kashi…?”

The boy rolled his head back to the Fifth Hokage. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I need to talk to Hiruzen-sama or Minato-sensei right now. And seeing as you’re sitting in one’s chair,” he pointed at Tsunade, “and you’re here insead of who she _said_ she was getting,” he said to Iruka, “I’m starting to think there’s a problem.” His hand reached behind his head.

Tsunade stood out of her chair quickly. “There will be no weapons drawn in my office!”

Kakashi’s hand fell back, “your office, huh? Where’s the Sandaime?”

“He’s dead, Kakashi.” Iruka stepped forward. “He died a few years ago.”

The boy blinked at him, “n-no… he sent me on a mission… Where’s Minato-sensei? Rin? Obito? I’ll believe my team, not whatever genjutsu you cooked up.”

“Kakashi…” Iruka said sadly, kneeling on the floor, “I don’t know why you’re like this, and I’m sorry you have to hear this all at once… your old team… they’re gone.“ He gabbed his shoulders to keep him from running, or fighting, or whatever he was about to do. “I know. You’re okay though. I promise. We- You’re- Something’s happened, you’ve lost your memory. We’ll get you right again.” He looked over at the Hokage, she nodded.

“We suspect it’s just a jutsu and will ware off in a few hours. In the meantime, you’ll have to go home and let yo- Iruka-sensei look after you.” 

Kakashi looked at her and then Iruka again. He seemed sad and lost, confused beyond measure, but analyzing every detail of Iruka’s face, making the decision to trust him, if only a little. 

“Fine,” he crossed his arms. “I’ll go home, if my memory doesn’t come back in three hours I’m coming back here.” 

“Yes,” Tsunade agreed, “perfect plan.” 

They left her office and she sighed. 

“Do you think leaving him with Iruka is a good idea?” Shizune asked, concerned. 

“If anyone knows how to deal with brats it’s Iruka,” she smiled, “and if anyone knows how to deal with Kakashi, it’s Iruka.” 

“I don’t need you to look after me,” Kakashi said defiantly, walking around the apartment.

“I know,” Iruka laughed tensely. “How about lunch?” 

“This is where I live?” Kakashi asked instead. 

“O-oh, yup.” 

“None of my stuff’s here,” he argued calmly. 

“There’s a photo of your old team right there,” Iruka pointed and then walked into the kitchen. 

Kakashi picked it up and set it back down, turned and picked up a different photo frame. He set it back down after staring at it for awhile. He walked towards Iruka. “Are we married?” 

Iruka nearly dropped the plates in his hands. “W-what? No, of course not! You’re- um- Why do you ask?” 

“There’s two chairs at the table, two tooth brushes in the bathroom, two different kinds of razors, and that guy in the other picture looks a lot like me but older.” 

Iruka sighed. Kakashi did tell him once he’d always been a genius. “We’re not married. We just live together.” 

He nodded and sat down at the table. “How old am I, really?” 

“Twenty-eight.”

Kakashi looked down at his hands, turning them over, examining them, then around the apartment, and then back at Iruka. He narrowed his eyes, thinking. 

“What?” Iruka asked.

“Just… not really what I thought my life would be like.” 

Iruka looked down, sinking into a chair, setting the dishes on the table. “I’m sorry.” 

“No! You seem nice and all- I just… Thought it’d be different.” 

“Different how?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t really like people… but he- I look happy in that picture.” 

“You like your students,” Iruka shared, “most days. You miss them now they’re training under new teachers.” 

“Oh.” He looked around again. “And I like you?” 

Iruka laughed lightly standing to finsh putting food together. “I like to think so.” 

“Do you like me?” 

He turned over his shoulder, smiling. “A lot.” 

The young Kakashi lowered his head, his arms folded on the table. 

Iruka went back to the meal so Kakashi wouldn’t be too embarassed. 

“So… we sleep together?” 

Iruka jumped and spun. “N-no, not- well… _Kakashi_ and I do.” 

“I am Kakashi,” he argued blankly. 

“No, you’re- you’re not _my_ Kakashi.” 

He stared down at his arms again. He seemed upset. 

Iruka sighed. He’d broken small hearts before. Sometimes his students developed crushes on him. This was different though and a little trickier to manuver. He walked to the side of his chair, kneeling down again. “Kakashi, you’re you, I realize that. I know this is who you are right now but to me you’re just- incomplete. That doesn’t mean I don’t like you. You’re just not mine.” 

“Do you think I’ll be stuck like this forever? I feel like- It hurts because I’m hurting you.” 

Iruka sighed and sat up to pull the boy into a hug. Broken hearts hurt, especially the first ones. “We’ll fix this, Kakashi.” 

“Fix what?” A dark voice asked after a long second.

Iruka fell back, watching stunned as the grown man stood from the chair. 

“Ka-kashi…?” 

“Yeah?” He stretched, joints popping. “Ah, guess that was only temporary too.” 

“Wh-what happened?” 

“They used some kind of time loophole jutsu to put me back in a body before the Sharingan. Good thing it has a time limit.” 

“Yeah…” Iruka hesitantly agreed. 

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. “Did you want to hang out with that brat?” 

“I wanted to help that brat,” Iruka shared. 

“You did.” Kakashi pulled on his arm bringing him into a hug. 

FIN


	58. Family Dinner

“Kakashi, please, this is the first everyone’s been home all at once,” Iruka argued to the pouting Kage, dragging his feet through the apartment.  


He sighed and stood straight. “You’re right. I just can’t help worrying about-”

“No, no work today,” Iruka interrupted. “We both promised.”  


He nodded. With their home clean and table set it wasn’t long until there was a knock on the door.

Iruka greeted Hinata and Naruto with wide smiles and happy hellos. “Thank you for having us over, Otosan.”

Iruka nodded, still getting used to being called that. 

“Yo, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto said loudly walking towards the table.   


Sakura wasn’t far behind Naruto and his wife and all the happy voices in one place made Iruka’s heart swell.

It had felt like ages since he’d known family like this.

There was another knock on the door well into dinner and they all looked curiously around the table.

“Did you invite someone else?” Iruka asked.  


Kakashi shook his head and got up to see who it was. “O-oh, Tsuchikage-sama,” he laughed awkwardly. “You weren’t expected to arrive until tomorrow.”

“Well, that certainly explains the lack of welcome,” the old man crossed his arms.  


“We’re so sorry to bother you at home, Hokage-sama,” the female advisor bowed her head.   


“I’m not,” the old man grumbled. “We came a long way to have an audience with you.”  


“I- I know,” Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, he looking into the apartment at an unamused Iruka. He cringed through his smile. “N-now isn’t the best time though Tsuchikage-sama.”

The man passed the Hokage, inviting himself in. “Ah, dinner with friends. Well, I’m sure the business involving our nations is much more important than-”

“No,” Iruka said strongly, standing from the table, “no, damnit! We aren’t friends we’re family and you can’t go dragging him away from us.”

They all stared in shock at the outburst.

“’Ruka… he’s-”

“I know who he is! I know who you are! And Naruto and Sakura and all of us! This is the first time in _months_  we have all been in the same room so sit your ass in that chair, Hatake.”  


Kakashi looked back and forth between his angry lover and the Rock Village Leader.

Iruka sighed. “Tsuchikage-sama, you and your advisor are welcome to join us but we’re not talking about work today. We all promised.”

The old man looked at the Hokage and his panic, troubled, expression. He nodded. “T-thank you for your hospitality.” 

And the evening went on as planned.

FIN


	59. Wooing Iruka

“Yo, Kakashi!” Gai shouted happily holding up his hand in a wave.

Kakashi pulled his hand from his pocket to wave back as he walked closer. “Hey.”

“What brings you out to the training grounds this early? That’s unlike you.” He laughed loudly, his hands on his hips. “Have you come to issue a challenge, rival?”

“No, no…” Kakashi smiled and dismissed with his hand. “I actually just-… well…” he looked off at the trees. “I need some advice I guess.”

“Oh ho ho,” Gai shook his head. “What a day. Hatake Kakashi coming to me for advice.” He folded his legs dropping down, sitting on the ground suddenly. “Well then, out with it!”

Kakashi took a few paces to sit on the stump used for balancing practice. “Well, it’s kind of difficult for me to say…”

“Come on, rival! We are strong men in the springtime of our youth! There should be no problems that we do not meet head on!”

Kakashi sighed. What other choice did he have? He lifted his head from it’s slumped position. “You know Umino Iruka, don’t you?”

“Hmmmm,” Gai hummed loudly and long windedly. “He is the one who took your mission report the other day. The one you chatted with until the line behind you made complaints.”

Kakashi rolled his head onto his hand. “Yes.”

“I have never had the pleasure of meeting him,” Gai said, “but I hear he is a good teacher and hard worker!” He smiled wide with a thumbs up. “Why do you ask about him?”

Kakashi blew out a long breath through his mask. “I need some help.”

“What with?”

“Iruka,” he said as if the answer should have been obvious.

Gai seemed to think it over a second before leaning forward, throwing his hands into the grass. “Eh?! You like him?!”

Kakashi nodded.

Gai fell back crossing his arms. “Yes, of course, you don’t chit chat with anyone, least of all in a room full of people. I really should have noticed.” He changed again suddenly, jumping to his feet. “Not to worry, rival! In such endeavours as love I will not seek compititon!”

“Thank you,” Kakashi said blankly, “but I didn’t come here for that.”

“Right, right,” he nodded. “You need help wooing him? That’s hardly believable, someone as hip and cool as you.” 

Kakashi sighed again. 

“You know plenty about him I suppose,” Gai thought out loud, tapping his chin. He snapped his fingers. “I got it.” 

Kakashi sat at the stool of the noodle shop, waiting. 

It was common knowledge that Iruka frequented Ichiraku Ramen so for three days straight he sat, ordering and eating at different hours of the day trying to catch him. 

Today was the day. Iruka ducked under the curtain into the shop. They greeted him. Kakashi tried not to show interest. 

“Oh, hello, Kakashi-san,” Iruka sat next to him. 

“Hey, Iruka-sensei,” he waved. 

“You should of told me you were getting ramen today. I would of been here earlier,” Iruka smiled at him. 

Kakashi’s heart jumped up into his throat. “Ah, m-maybe next time.” 

Iruka nodded, “it’s a date.” 

Kakashi couldn’t breathe, was Iruka picking _him_ up? 

_“Oh no, Gai,”_ Kakashi remembered the plan. 

“Hello! Welcome!” The old man and his daughter greeted as the stranger ducked into the shop. 

Kakashi could only watch horror stricken as the disguised Gai laid on thick and terrible lines and Iruka changed from shocked and confused to angry. 

The plan had been for Kakashi to “save” him from an overbearing creep and Gai sure was making the “creep” part seem real but Iruka didn’t seem as offended as he should be. 

Iruka became suspicious after a line about youth. “Gai-sensei?” 

The sweat was almost visable. “W-who? I don’t know who that is. B-but what do you say, my beautiful flower? The sunlight from my bedroom window would serve you well.” 

Iruka smiled after the latest terrible line. He looked at his now empty bowl and stood from the stool. “Okay.” 

“Wha-! What?!” He looked paniked, past him to Kakashi. 

“Yeah, I’ve got some time before my shift at the missions room. Lead the way.” 

The disguised Gai jumped back. “Ah! Hahaha! I was only joking-” 

“Aw really?” Iruka sighed and shrugged and then grinned turning to Kakashi. “I suppose that leaves you, Kakashi-san? Do you have a bedroom window that needs a flower?” 

He swallowed hard, face turning red. 

Iruka laughed loudly. “You two! You’re as bad as your genin. Honestly, Gai-sensei, what were you trying to do?” 

“Oh, I was just-” 

Iruka shook his head, laughing again and walking out of the shop. 

Kakashi jumped up and walked quickly to catch up. “Iruka-sensei… I’m- sorry about that.” 

“What for? I know a practical joke when I see one.” He smiled. “I teach children.” 

“But um… we- we weren’t making a joke,” he nervously held his neck. 

Iruka looked up. “What were you doing then?” 

“Uhm, nevermind just- Would you like to get dinner with me? Tomorrow maybe?” 

Iruka paused, seeming to think it over. He smiled. “I already told you, it’s a date.” 

FIN 


	60. Nightmares

Kakashi sat up in bed, chest heaving. Sweating. The vissions at the edge of his memory drifting away to the dark quiet of the room.

He looked down at the sleeping body next to him and carefully moved sheets and blankets to step out of bed.

Iruka woke to the drop of temperature. The warm body no longer occupying the space next to him.

He narrowed his eyes in the dark, seeing the tiniest sliver of light coming from the direction of the kitchen.

His warm feet padded across the cool hardwood floor, coming to stand behind the man leaning over the kitchen sink, glass of water in one hand. 

He knew better than to ask if he was okay.

He wasn’t.

His hand hesitated near the pale shoulder, wanting to touch him, to comfort him. His hand fell back to himself, he knew better than that too.

Iruka was quiet, watching in the light of the open fridge.

Kakashi’s tense body drooped ever so slightly, no longer curling forward. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” his voice was hoarse, tired.

Iruka shook his head, his arms holding each other to keep from holding him. “I’m not worried about me.”

He sighed.

Iruka waited.

Kakashi stood straight, turned, closed the fridge door, putting them in a dark and quiet kitchen. He walked past Iruka, back towards the bedroom.

There was so much Iruka wanted to say, wanted to do but this wasn’t a thing he could ‘fix’ no matter how much wanted to. “I love you,” he said after they laid their heads back on their respective pillows.

He felt a hand find his under the sheet. “I know.”

FIN


	61. Hands and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking around a festival fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Iruka laughed leaning over the vendor cart. Kakashi smiled at his own scarcastic joke. Iruka passed the coin, thanking the man for their noise makers. 

Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets as they contiued strolling through the festival. Occasionally he had to wave as people bowed and greeted their Hokage. 

Sometimes they were given free samples of food to eat while they wandered. 

Iruka looked up watching the paper lanterns linning the street. 

Kakashi’s hand slid from his pocket, across the short distance, rising towards him. 

Iruka jumped, just a little, before relaxing again. He turned his head, smiling at Kakashi. 

The hand slid across his back, such a gentle touch that signified the world. On it’s way back to its place it snagged fingers unlike his own, only holding them a second before drifting away. 

“Hey, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto shouted running towards them. 

Iruka laughed and waved back, greeting his former students. His heart was full. 

Kakashi tucked his hand back into his pocket, smiling as they chatted there in the street. His heart was full. 

FIN 


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a loud mouth, and makes Kakashi jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Naruto rubbed his hands together, grinning over his bowl of ramen.

“Thanks a lot, Iruka-sensei! Mmm ramen,” the blond boy was practically giggling. 

Iruka was always glad to treat his former student to a meal. It didn’t take a lot to make Naruto happy, a meal would do it, and Iruka would never get tired of his silly stories. 

Naruto talked a lot. About Sakura, about Sasuke, about his new sensei. He didn’t really like Kakashi. He said it often and loudly.

Iruka liked hearing Naruto’s retelling of events. It was a lot more festive than someone else’s. 

“Oh, Iruka.” They were intrrupted, turning their heads from their meals to the man who’d just ducked into the shop “I don’t mean to bother you…” he noticed Naruto. 

Iruka smiled in a friendly. “No bother. You’re welcome to join us.” 

Naruto watched. Even he could sense the nervous tension. He started to wonder… 

“A- actually, I’ll just do this quickly,” he corrected. “Iruka, I- I would like to take you to dinner sometime. Or drinks. Or- something.” 

Iruka blinked, turning on his stool, “You mean as a date?” He was choosing to completely ignore Naruto’s shocked outburst. 

He swallowed and nodded. 

Iruka sighed and smiled sadly, touching the edge of his scar. “I’m sorry, but I’m sort of already seeing someone.” 

“O-oh…” he was clearly disheartened. He bowed his head and spun, leaving the noodle shop. 

Iruka frowned. “I hope I didn’t break his heart…”

~ 

“ARE YOU LISTENING, Sakura-chan?” Naruto waved his arms at his tired teammates sitting in the grass after a long day of training. 

“We heard you, Naruto,” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Everyone heard you,” Sakura added. 

“He acted like it was no big deal at all! This _guy_ asked out Iruka-sensei and he just acted like nothing happened!” He repeated the story again. 

“Who was it?” Kakashi asked, closing his book. 

“Huh?” Naruto was confused as to why pervert-sensei would care. 

“Who asked out Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi repeated. 

“Why do you care?” Naruto crossed his arms.

“Yeah, Kaka-sensei,” Sakura turned, “it’s not that a big of a deal is it?” 

He shrugged. “It’s just not a story you hear every day.” He held up his hand. “Well, I think we’ve trained enough today.“ He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Iruka jumped, nearly spilling the scrolls he was carrying towards the Hokage’s office when Kakashi was suddenly leaning over his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me Natori tried to ask you out yesterday?” 

Iruka took a step and turned towards him. “How’d you- Naruto.” 

“Were you just not going to tell me?” Kakashi leaned back, hands in his pockets. 

Iruka shrugged. “It’s really not that big of a deal.” He walked up the hall, going back to work. 

Kakashi wasn’t far behind him. “He likes you.” 

Iruka laughed. He spun around. “A lot of people do.” He leaned up quickly, kissing the masked cheek. “But I only like you.” He walked away again, leaving the jonin standing there. “See you later.” 

FIN 


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance meeting at a shinobi bar and a quick few kisses in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request

Iruka sighed, swirling the ice in his glass. He had just gotten home from a mission that had worn him out, mentally and physically.

His body had all the familiar feelings of chakra loss and muscle fatigue.

He had another swallow from his glass. He needed to wind down, leave the mission behind, it was done and the outcome couldn’t be changed.

He glanced over when a body sat at the bar next to him. He looked back at his glass. He didn’t recognize the shinobi next to him. He probably didn’t want to be bothered.

This was’t the kind of place people socialized if they didn’t go there together. It was a place for shinobi to drink and forget whatever their week before had given them.

Still, the man next to him had a certain apeal to be looked at. 

He was a jonin probably, a lot of his face hidden. He seemed just as tired and worn out as Iruka.

Iruka really wanted to say something the longer he sat there, the more of his drink disappeared. 

The body next to him turned. “If you want to keep staring you’ll have to be sneakier.”

Iruka felt himself blushing, quickly looking at his drink. “S-sorry.”

“Ma, it’s cute.”

Iruka smiled, leaning his cheek on his hand. “I was just trying to figure out if we’ve met before.”

“Probably not,” the jonin answered. “What are you drinking?”

“Shochu highball,” Iruka answered.

He nodded and held up a hand to get the bartender’s attention. “It’s a little busier here than usual.” 

Iruka nodded. “It’s sort of nice.” 

“Is it?” He slid the new drink he’d ordered towards Iruka. “Maybe it’s only nice because I’m here.” 

Iruka laughed. “Think a lot of yourself?” 

“No, just know _your_ presence is improving my experience.” 

Iruka almost snorted. “Well, um, thanks.” 

“Hey, Kakashi,” A man walking into the bar waved at them. He looked like another jonin. They probably had plans to meet there or something, a few more bodies filing through the door behind him. 

“Yeah,” Kakashi waved back. “Enjoy the drink. See you around.” He moved away from the bar and twoards the group. 

They were laughing, “We all expected you’d be running late.”

Iruka smiled and looked at his glass. 

He wasn’t sure how much later he had stayed. He’d finished the drink Kakashi had got him, and then another on top of that. 

He was hoping the jonin would find his way back to the bar somehow.

When he was sure he wasn’t Iruka decided to pay his tab, make water, and head home. 

He was leaving the bathroom into the dark hall when a body bumped into him. “Ah, sorry-” his drunk feet stumbled back. Hands held his shoulders. 

“Were you leaving?” The jonin from before was in front of him. He felt his face warming. The hands didn’t leave their gentle hold on his arms. 

Iruka pulled them through the door, into the bathroom. 

Even the _masked_ mouth on his was enough to send a fire from his stomach to his head. 

And somewhere between breaths and falling into a stall he’d slid it down. His tongue tasted like hot sake’. The body pressed against his in the small space. His hair was soft and thick. They breathed and kissed harder. 

They fell into a lazy back and forth, slowing and drifting apart after a few soft brushes. 

The jonin moved back, pulling his mask back up as he left, “maybe I’ll see you again sometime.” 

Iruka sighed, grinning, sort of wishing more had happened. 

He shook his head on his walk home, sobriety coming back, laughing at his evening, wanting to bury his face in his hands. 

FIN 


	64. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wants cuddles. Iruka does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Iruka barely opened his eyes to the soft glow of dawn. He didn’t want to be awake yet.

“Kakashi…?” He wanted to wake the breathing weight pressed against his sticky skin. It was too warm for this.

Middle of winter?

Yes. All for it. Kakashi loved even cold feet against his shins.

Middle of summer?

Hell no.

“Kakashi,” he repeated a little harder.

There was a hum and hot sigh against the back of his neck. It was all Iruka had not to kick him.

“I’m warm,” he groaned, trying to get closer to the edge of the bed he was already on.

Kakashi made a noise, nuzzled against his shoulder, “little longer.”

“I’m sweating,” Iruka complained.

He didn’t let go all at once, because Iruka knew he didn’t want to. Kakashi rolled away with a sad breath.

Iruka sighed and turned onto his other side, “here.”

He scooted closer, wrapped his arm under Kakashi’s holding his hand and putting his head on his shoulder. “Good?”

Kakashi was grinning. He didn’t have to look to know it. “Yeah.” He felt lips on his forehead. 

Iruka smiled, rolled his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

FIN


	65. The Missing Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing letter causes more problems than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Iruka rounded the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the row of mailboxes in the building lobby. He used his key to open his, frowning at the weekly flyer and credit card offers. 

He closed the door, locking it again. 

The doors from the street opened. His neighbor walking toward the mail boxes on his way home. 

Iruka started for the stairs. He’d been waiting for a letter from a friend currently backpacking in some remote place on the planet. If the letters stopped he had reason to worry. 

He had no way of knowing where he was either. All he had was his last letter. 

He went his third story walk to his apartment at the end of the hall. He didn’t even know who to call. 

He dropped the junk mail on the table and picked up the phone off the hook on the wall. 

So many not to helpful help lines later, he didn’t know how many times he had read the last letter over the phone, faught through language barriers, described Naruto, spelt his name, explained the problem, but he knew it had gotten late enough that he had to turn on the light. 

He was put on hold again. 

He nearly threw the phone.

There was a knock on his door.

With every frayed nerve he opened it. “What? I’m busy-” 

The man laughed tensely, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry to bother you. Um, Iruka by chance?” 

“Yes…” he let the phone sag a little. 

“I got some of your mail by mistske I guess,” he smiled holding it out. 

Iruka hung up the phone. “Oh, thank you!” 

“Yeah. It just looks like the numbers got smudged in rain or something and-” 

Iruka was so relieved he kissed him. He took the letter and walked back into his apartment, smiling harder than he ever thought possible. 

“Um… sure…” his neighbour in the doorway blinked. 

“I can’t thank you enough. I was so worried,” Iruka breathed. 

“Well, um, I’ll bring you my mail too if you’d like.” 

He shook his head laughing. “Sorry- I was just- This is an important letter.” 

He smiled, “glad it found you then, Iruka.” 

“Thank you,…” 

“Kakashi.” 

“Kakashi,” Iruka was still grinning. 

“Seriously though, want my cupons? Flyers? I’ll even bring you up my bills if it’ll make you this happy.” 

“You live in the building?” He asked even though he’d seen him before. 

“Apartment below yours. The difference one number makes huh?” 

Iruka liked the fact the man hadn’t left yet. The weight of Naruto’s saftey being lifted. “Do you… want to get dinner sometime? I owe you.” 

“Sure. I’ll put a bouquet of newspapers together just for you.” 

Iruka laughed. “Please don’t.” 

FIN 


	66. Think a Little Harder

“Congratulations on becoming Vice Principal, sensei,” Kakashi leaned over the man at the ramen counter, making him jump just a little.

“O-oh,” he laughed at himself, “thank you, Kakashi-sama.”

He waved sliding onto the stool next to Iruka. “No “sama”, sensei. How many times am I going to have to tell you?“

He smiled at the exhusted tone of the Hokage. “I suppose a few more times.”

Kakashi placed his order and looked back. “Maybe you just need a formal lesson.”

Iruka wasn’t sure what that meant so he changed the subject. “I guess I won’t be teaching lessons anymore…”

He was a little sad to think he wouldn’t be in a classroom anymore. Teaching students had always been the most frustrating and fulfilling thing in his life.

“You’re welcome to teach me a thing or two anytime,” Kakashi answered smoothly.

Iruka laughed a little at the attempt to cheer him up. “It’s not the same.”

“I’m hoping that’s the point.”

Iruka was confused, he tried again to direct the conversation. “Anyway, I guess as Vice Principal I’ll only interact with students in disciplinary means.”

Kakashi hummed as if agreeing. “If you need practice I’m available.” 

Iruka snorted, shaking his head. “I’ve yelled at children plenty of times before.” 

Kakashi was quiet a long second, thanked, Teuchi for his ramen, and broke apart his chop sticks. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, Iruka. I’ve always believed in you.”

Iruka felt himself blushing and dropped his eyes. He wasn’t used to hearing things like that, least of all from Kakashi, the Hokage. 

“And if it doesn’t work out I’ve got a place at the end of my desk for you,” Kakashi added with humor in his tone.

Iruka stared at his bowl. “Don’t you already have an advisor?” 

Kakashi seemed to chuckle. “Yah.” 

Iruka looked over at the specials on the wall. Naruto had a dish named after him. It made him smile. All those years ago of yelling at Naruto were going to be his foundation of his new career. 

He thought about the stupid pranks Uzumaki had pulled and the young man he turned out to be. Maybe it was the trouble students that stuck with you, and his new jon would mean all he dealt with was the trouble ones. It made him sort of happy. 

“Thank you, Kakashi-san,” Iruka said, looking back at his bowl. “I think I am looking forward to my new position.” 

“Good,” Kakashi slid his mask back up. He had inhaled his ramen. “New poitions are often rewarding. We should try some together.” 

Iruka’s smile fell slowly, confused again. Was he talking about work? The Hokage is as high as one can be promoted… 

He gasped and grabbed his arm, face turning red. “Did you just- have you been _flirting_ with me?” 

Kakashi’s eyes closed, smiling. “More like _at_ you for a few months now.“ 

“I-I’m sorry- I- I didn’t notice.” He was kicking himself. “I’m kind of bad at this…” 

Kakashi was grinning, Iruka was almost sure of it. “Maa, it’s alright. I should have been more straight forward, I guess.” 

Iruka looked over. Teuchi and Ayame immediately dispersed to find something else to do, like they hadn’t been listening. 

Kakashi laughed awkwardly, holding his neck. “Would you like to go on a date sometime?” 

Iruka blinked, unsure what to say. He had never thought about Kakashi that way, but now that he was… He nodded, “Um, okay.” 

FIN 


	67. Kitchen Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka tries to make dinner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be from Tumblr. Just catching up.

“Hello?” Kakashi asked welcoming himeslf into their apartment cautiously. It had been another night spent too late in the office.

Iruka didn’t move. 

Kakashi looked into the small kitchen, at the sauce and vegetables spilled across the floor. “What happened here?” 

“It slipped.” Iruka lifted his head.

Kakashi walked carefully around the disaster to where Iruka was sitting on the floor. He slid down the wall to sit next to him. They were both quiet for awhile. “So did this just happen?” 

Iruka sighed. “Probably ten minutes ago.” 

He nodded and leaned forward dipping the end of his finger in the sauce on the floor and then lowering his mask to taste it. “Eh, wasn’t that good anyway.” 

Iruka smiled and then started to laugh. 

“Come on,” Kakashi stood and offered to help Iruka up even though he didn’t need it. “We’ll clean up and _I’ll_ make dinner like I was supposed to.” 

“I’m not mad you were late.”

“I know.” 

“I just thought I’d do something nice.” 

“I know.” 

“You work really hard, Kakashi. You shouldn’t have to come home and make dinner.” 

He stopped and turned to hold Iruka’s shoulders. “I like making dinner. It’s actually relaxing for me. And I like that you’re hopeless at it.“ He smiled and tilted his head at the appearance of a pout.

“I’m not hopeless,” Iruka argued contrary to evidence. 

Kakashi laughed a little. “How about we just go out for food?” 

Iruka seemed reluctant to smile back. “Fine.” 

FIN 


	68. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is dragged to a vacation day.

“It’s too hot,” Iruka said.

“It won’t be once we get in the water,” Kakashi countered.

“You’ll burn.”

“I’ll be fine. Shut up and have fun.” He adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, walking towards the dunes and beach fencing.

Iruka sighed. The grass below their feet became scarcer, turning to sand as they walked.

It was getting in his sandals. He grumbled under his breath. Iruka had too much work to do to spare a silly vacation day. 

He had only been Vice Principal for two months. There was still so much he had to learn and get used to. 

He knew Kakashi just wanted him to stop worrying and relax a little but he figured that wasn’t going to be possible. The academy was still at the back of his mind. 

They had taken one of the new trains that had been laid out, connecting Konoha to other parts of the nation. It was just a day trip to the village on the edge of a large lake that was quickly becoming a tourist destination. 

“Look,” Kakashi swung the bag off his shoulder, dropping it in the sand. “Just one day. A few hours. Then the rest of the summer can be as busy as you want.” 

Iruka sighed again. “Fine.” He reached down, pulling off his sandals while Kakashi spread a shuriken novelty blanket, putting their bags and shoes at the edges. 

They walked together away from their set up towards the water’s edge. Iruka felt himself starting to smile. 

FIN 


	69. Cuddle With Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is restless.

Iruka sighed, cracking one eye open to the dark bedroom. The body pressed against his rolled again, erasing any doubt it was unintentional. "If you keep doing that we won't be getting to sleep anytime soon." 

He did it again. "If I keep doing this it means I don't want to go to sleep anytime soon."

Iruka groaned quietly. “If you wanted that you should have come to bed with me.” 

“I wasn’t tired then,” Kakashi pointed calmly. “I’m not now either.” 

Iruka looked through the soft darkness at the back of the man’s head. He let his hand drift down his side to hold the curve of his hip. “How much do you want?” 

There was a hum and another slow roll of his body against Iruka’s. “All of it.” 

“I’m kind of too tired for that.” He said sadly. “Maybe tomorrow? We can go to bed early.”

“Mm, okay,” he hummed agreeing, albeit a little disheartenedly. 

Iruka smiled shaking his head agaisnt his pillow and scooting closer still to kiss his shoulder. “It’s kind of late anyway. We both have to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi was defeated, moving to put some space back between their lower halves. 

“Sorry.” 

“Ma,” he turned his head. “Tomorrow. Better make it worth the wait, Umino.” He winked making the teacher behind him snort. 

“Oh I will.”

FIN 


	70. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is forced to cut off his ponytail.

“Hey!” 

Kakashi didn’t look up from his book, sprawled out across the couch. “Hey. I thought you weren’t going to be here until later. Don’t you have a mission’s room shift tonight?” 

“I, uh, asked Izumo to take it…” Iruka said walking closer. 

Kakashi lowered his book. He froze, not even able to blink. Iruka’s ponytail was gone. His shoulder length hair that was soft and fluffy that Kakashi loved to play with because his own hair would never be able to do such a thing, it was gone. 

It was short and choppy and falling in his face so he was trying to tuck it behind his ear. “I know… I got the bad end of a prank today at school… I don’t like it either.” 

“Who did it?” He sat up quickly dropping his book completely. 

Iruka knew Kakashi liked his long hair, even if he never said it. But a stupid prank that had gone wrong didn’t warrent revenge. “Does it- is it really that bad?” 

Kakashi looked at him a little longer. He reached out for his hand to pull him closer. “It’s just hair. It’ll grow back.” 

He was right but Iruka wasn’t a fan of his tone. He put his hand on his hip. “And what if _I_ like it this way and want to keep it short?” 

“But you don’t though,” Kakashi pointed because the evidence had been all over Iruka’s body langue and the fact he skipped a desk shift. His haircut embarassed him. But he got the suspicion this wasn’t about the haircut suddenly. “It’s just hair. I’m not going to tell you what to do with it,” he dismissed carelessly and stood up, walking around the chunin. “Shogi or Go?” 

Iruka grinned. “Either one you’ll win.” 

FIN 


	71. There's Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukea tries to flirt with Iruka. Iruka likes someone else.

Kakashi cleared his throat to ready his voice. Being Sukea all day was really wanning on him.

He looked over when a certain chunin crossed his path on his way home. 

He and Iruka had been getting on great recently. They had more to talk about. 

Before he had no opening, no reason to start a conversation with the man. Now he had Naruto, and Iruka loved talking about Naruto. 

He smiled and waved before even remembering he was in costume. 

“Oh? I’m sorry. Do I know you?” Damn he was adorable, the type that’d hate to seem rude. 

He laughed a little. “No, no… that was stupid of me… I just thought-” he had no choice, “you seemed worth smiling at. Maybe talking to?” 

For his credit Iruka didn’t misunderstand, if the blush creeping across his face was anything to go by. “Um, thank you.” 

Sukea grinned. “So would you like to talk with me? Over drinks maybe?“ Kakashi was really terrible at flirting. He didn’t have much practice.

“Well, um, actually, I can’t,” Iruka was rubbing the back of his head and shifting his weight. 

“I’m sorry, that was so forward of me wasn’t it?” He wished he could run away and not finish this conversation. 

“No, no. I mean everyone starts as strangers… I just, there’s someone else I’m sort of- nevermind. We can get drinks if you want,” he offered, walking in a direction that signified he knew a place to go. 

Sukea was surpried. As far as Kakashi knew Iruka wasn’t seeing anyone and wasn’t the kind of person to step out on someone. So maybe he had a special someone who didn’t know they were special. He smiled, wanting to learn more. “Thank you for that. I would like to get to know someone like you better.” 

Iruka smiled but sighed and looked off. 

Well, this wasn’t going to be any fun if he was pinning for someone else. “Tell me about them?” Sukea offered. Even if Iruka didn’t like him, he enjoyed seeing him like this.

“Hm? O-oh… no, that would be rude.” He touched the edge of his scar. 

“It would be rude if I hadn’t asked,” Sukea countered. 

Iruka was blushing again, or maybe it had never gotten a chance to leave. “They’re a jonin. We don’t have a lot in common though,” he waved his hand dismissively. “It’s silly.” 

A jonin? Kakashi had to hear more. “I bet she’s the prettiest girl in Kohana.”

“N-no,” Iruka rubbed his arm. “He’s well, I’m not even sure he’s handsome, to be honest.” 

Well that widened the search a bit but also confused it. “Just handsome to you?” 

“Maybe. I don’t really care about looks though.” He confessed. “So maybe that’s why I don’t need to see his face.” 

Well this kept getting more puzzling. “You’ve never met?” 

Iruka laughed and shook his head. “No, no. He just keeps most of his face covered.” 

That didn’t sound like any jonin Kakashi knew. Wait… He stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from the entrance of the bar. He knew exactly who Iruka was talking about. 

“Is something wrong?” Iruka asked. He seemed mortified in the next second. “I’ve said too much. I’m sorry. You’re just so easy to talk to. I- I should just go home. I’m sorry.” He bowed and quickly walked off and Kakashi was still too stunned to move. 

Iruka had been talking about him. Iruka had a crush on him. 

He started to smile, looking forward to handing in his next mission report.

FIN 


	72. Feelings and Pain Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is injured and needs Kakashi's help and just as it's getting harder to deny they like each other.

“I’m sorry you have to do this, Kakashi-san,” Iruka said as the jonin unlocked his apartment door for him.

“Ma, it’s fine, sensei. Who else would with Naruto gone?”

“It’s just kind of embarassing that I got hurt so badly from a fall down the stairs. You must think I’m a cluts.”

“Really, it’s fine. Stop worrying about it.” Kakashi turned on the light as they walked in. “Naruto would never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t help you.” 

Iruka laughed a little, wobbly on his drugged feet. Kakashi quickly grabbed the arm that wasn’t in a sling. Iruka giggled harder. “Sorry.” 

Kakashi didn’t feel comfortable leaving him like this. He let him lean his weight on him, trying not to enjoy it. Iruka wasn’t himself right now, he wasn’t flirting, even if he really wished he was. 

“Let’s get you to bed. I mean- um, help you lay down. I um-” he decided not to say anything else. 

Iruka watched his feet, even on pain killers, every part of him sore from his pathetic tumble he recognized a flustered jonin. 

They didn’t get many chances to spend together but when they did it was clear something was changing, even if they were a little hesitant to acknowledge it. 

He sighed as they crossed into his bedroom. Kakashi let him lower himself to sit on the edge of his bed. He reached up then let his heavy arm drop with a painful groan. “Guess it’s staying like that.” 

“Here, I can- If you want.”

Iruka nodded and tipped his head forward. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.” 

“Oh, um…” Kakashi carfully reached a hand out, his fingers moving under soft hair to find the tie of his ponytail. He was pleasantly surprised at how soft it was, maybe letting his fingers drift through it to help it fall the right way.

Iruka hissed and squirmed when one of the bolts of Kakashi’s glove plates snagged his hair. 

“Shit! Sorry!” So many mistakes had just been made. 

He let his hand slip out of the glove leaving behind in his hair, pulled off the other one, and set to work untangling it. 

Iruka laughed when it was free. “Thank you.” 

“Are you going to be able to sleep like that?” Kakashi asked, wanting to be sure Iruka was comfortable and maybe just help him a little more.

“I’ll be fine for tonight,” Iruka carefully moved to lay down in his bed. “Thank you for your help.” 

“Oh. You’re welcome. I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you. I mean if you want?” 

Iruka had his eyes closed, clearly tired. “Thank you. Good night, Kakashi.“ 

Kakashi watched to make sure Iruka had fallen asleep. If he wasn’t careful he could get used to that. 

FIN 


	73. The Word for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning fluff with some heavy realizations.

Iruka stretched and yawned walking towards the smell of food. “Mmm, smells good.”

“You and Naruto with your stomachs,” Kakashi laughed a little. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Iruka smiled back. He rested his chin on Kakashi’s bare shoulder. The man was standing at the stove in nothing but baggy lounge pants and he would of scolded him on the dangers of that if it wasn’t such a nice view.

“Thanks for letting me sleep in a little,” Iruka kissed the side of his neck and turned away to make himself tea.

“Ma, neither of us is working today. We have no where to be.” That was true.

Iruka liked his baggy oversized shirt, the sleeves just made some things a little difficult. He pushed them up to his elbows.

The stove clicked, Kakashi moved the pan. Iruka looked over, watching him get plates. 

He was happy. He was home. 

It was strange. It was a feeling he knew but he had gone so long without it that moments like this one really stood out to him. He looked at his tea leaves and then back at Kakashi. “I missed this.” 

“When did we not have it?” Kakashi didn’t look up, he clearly didn’t understand. 

Iruka stepped away from the electic kettle. “This.” He move the dishwear from his hand. “Family.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widdened and head snapped up. They’d never called each other that. Never in the four months they’d lived together. He’d never called anyone that since- 

But it was accurate. 

“Is that okay?” Iruka asked. 

Kakashi turned, their breakfast abandoned on the counter. 

Iruka smiled. “I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.” 

It was scary. He’d felt the warm atmosphere several times before but never thought about it. Never gave it the word. But it was the right one. It was scary but it was right. 

With little effort he was holding him. “I’m yours if your mine.” 

FIN 


	74. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn't meant to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still tumblr requests unless stated otherwise.

Iruka sighed as a stack of reports slid off the desk onto the floor.

“Oops. Sorry. Sorry,” Kakashi stopped trying to sit on the edge of the mission’s desk to pick them up.

The clatter meant even the people who had gone back to their work were looking again.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly. Iruka took the scroll that was being handed to him. The others were set back on the desk. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Kakashi-san?” Iruka asked. 

He knew what the answer was going to be. Kakashi had been making frequent nonsense visits to the mission’s room during Iruka’s shifts, and no other time. 

It wasn’t a secret they were together outside the professional setting but Iruka really perfered people not think it was effecting their work. Which, with Kakashi circling around it definitly was. 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to get lunch with me?” Kakashi asked. 

“It’s too early for lunch,” Iruka objected, looking at the report in front of him. 

“Eh, I guess,” Kakashi shrugged. “Maybe I did get a little excited to see you again.” 

Iruka stared hard at the report. “I- I know…” it had been a week since their last date. They were both busy people. Kakashi was the Hokage after all. 

“So lunch? It will be all I can think about. You’re distracting me from my work, you know.” 

“You’re distracting everyone from their work right now!” 

The room errupted in laughter. Iruka put his face in his hands for a second. He groaned and stood up, grabbing Kakashi’s arm and dragging him into the hall. 

There was gentle, jesting cheers as they left. 

He pulled him into a notoriously empty archive room. Kakashi was surprised, blinking at him. 

“Kakashi, you’ve got to stop bothering me at work. It looks bad.” He cut off the protest the other man started. “I love you but we can’t keep…-” he put his hand over his mouth. 

Kakashi stared. “You- what?” 

Iruka’s face was turning red. “I um- oh- no… That wasn’t supposed to-” he sighed letting his head hang. 

“Do you want to come over tonight to talk about it? You should get back to work before they think the worst.” 

“They’ll think the worst anyway…” 

“So I shouldn’t limp back to my office?” 

“Shut up.” 

Kakashi was grinning behind his mask. “I’ll see you tonight, Iruka.” 

It didn’t matter it was going to be on both of their minds the rest of the work day. But at least it wasn’t keeping anyone else from doing their job. 

FIN 


	75. They're Good Ninken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gives the ninken baths.

“Bull, stop. It’s not that bad.” Iruka scolded as he lathered the mastif with soap in the tub on their balcony.

The other ninken, the ones who had already gotten their baths were either pouting or sitting with their towels, a little humiliated.

The ninken were proud creatures. They didn’t like being treated like dogs, unless they were swinging rope toys, killing stuffed animals, or hidding from thunder.

Baths though, they hated even the concept.

“You’re taking my smell away,” Bull whined not moving, doing very little to help Iruka with his chore. 

“Trust me you’ll get your smell back by next month,” Iruka retorted. It was a little difficult to get something as big as Bull clean when he wasn’t willing to do more than just sit in the water and pout. 

At least Pakkun moved his legs and thanked him when he was done. One of them liked being clean. 

“If you don’t want Iruka-sensei to give you your bath you can wait for boss to get home.” Pakkun offered for his brother. 

Bull immediately became more compliant. Kakashi didn’t like hearing the ninken were giving Iruka a hard time. 

The change in hierarchy had been an adjustment for all of them and they still tested Iruka sometimes. Kakashi was the one who put them in their place. He had to be, they were his ninken. 

Pakkun took being third as a relief. Iruka got to fill in for him being pack leader sometimes. It meant more naps for the tired pug. 

“There,” Iruka announced, rinsing the giant dog one last time. He stood back, shaking off his arms and getting a towel. Bull shook himself as the others had and Iruka put what could of been a blanket over him. “Thank you everyone. Now you can lay in the sun out here and I’ll get you treats.” 

“Treats?” Wet tails started wagging. 

“Of course.” Iruka laughed a little. “You didn’t think I’d forget did you? I’ll be right back.” He turned to go back inside. 

Kakashi had a different relationship with them. On missions and in the field he was leader, boss, his orders had to be followed for all of their safety and at home they hardly bothered him. But Iruka was more like a comrade or a friend, they still listened to him, but with a lot more griping. 

Iruka walked back out with the ice cube tray of frozen beef broth. He’d called them pup-sicles when he told Kakashi he was making them. They were good ninken and deserved something nice every once in awhile. 

He didn’t see it as any different than taking Naruto for ramen, and Kakashi wasn’t going to tell him not to.

“Are you going to have one too, Iruka-sensei?” 

“Um, no thanks,” he laughed. “I made them for you.” 

“Well, thanks!” 

He smiled and set to work cleaning up the balcony. 

FIN 


	76. Meeting his Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, not her.

Kakashi groaned letting his head fall back over the edge of his chair. Damn the Uminos and their pride.

Konoha was more than willing to extend a hand and eat the expenses of helping the tiny fishing village out of this natural disaster.

But of course the ruling family that owned the village couldn’t just accept a gift. No they had to repay them with the only thing they had, a match for him.

His council seemed more than happy to see him paired so they forced him to accept, or rather they had accepted for him. 

The Dynamo was the one who had demanded it.

So now he was in his office waiting on the arrival of his new life mate, and he was less than thrilled.

Kakashi didn’t want to marry someone who thought they had to out of dept. That was really the only part of this that nagged at him the most.

“Kakashi-sama…” Shizune opened his office door. “They’re here.”

He nodded. “Well, guess I should go meet my new wife." 

They quickly made way to the village gates to greet the party approaching.

There were four of them. He could tell that from the distance. Among them was one woman, though she looked younger than he had anticipated. He moved to greet her as properly as he was supposed to. “Hello, Princess. I hope you had pleasant travels.”

She looked confused and over at one of her escorts. He moved forward. “You aren’t marrying her,” he said strongly.

Kakashi was the one who became confused.

“Kaisei-chan, get away from him,” he told her like Kakashi had somehow threatened her. 

He blinked at the man poking his finger at his chest. “I don’t care who you are you aren’t marrying my little sister.”

Kakashi smiled awkwardly, holding up his hands, “I don’t want to.”

He deflated, and fell back crossing his arms. “Oniisan…,” the girl said quietly. 

His arms fell again with a heavy sigh. “So you accept then?”

Kakashi looked over at Shizune. She didn’t seem to be able to help. He turned back. “Accept what?” 

“Me in my sister’s place?”

Kakashi was floored. He had no idea what to say. “I um well…” The idea of marrying someone who didn’t want to marry him was easier to take when it was out of scrifice. Kakashi understood the willingness to take the hit for someone else. This man was protecting his sister and somehow it made it a fraction less undiserable. 

“Of course. My council has already forced me into this. You could of pointed to a duck and I’d say yes.” 

“Too bad we didn’t bring any ducks,” he grumbled. 

Kakashi laughed, “yes. A true shame.” 

The man smiled and bowed his head, “Umino Iruka.” 

“Hatake Kakashi.” He turned welcoming them through the gates. “Prince Iruka, Princess Kaisei, and your kin, welcome to Konoha.” 

Maybe marrying someone like Iruka wasn’t going to be so bad. 

FIN 


	77. I Just Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is all mine.

Kakashi opened his eyes somewhere between midnight and dawn. 

He’d had his share of sleepless nights. Nightmares that woke him with panicked sweats.

But this wasn’t that.

This was something else. There was no Sharingan vissions. There was no anything.

Just going from asleep to awake without trasition.

This happened a few times a week.

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing, and everything at the same time. 

Sometimes he’d fall back asleep sometimes his alarm would tell him to begin the day.

But always he rolled onto his side and looked at the body still asleep next to him.

Iruka’s chest rose and fell with every even breath. The man was asleep with no awareness that Kakashi wasn’t.

The apartment was quiet. The only sounds were Iruka breathing, existing as a warm body in his bed.

It was so strange and so surreal. 

There was a time in his life that this was the very thing he’d never want. There was a time in his life when this was the only thing he ever wanted.

Then there was now, and he had to wonder if he really deserved it. To feel the way he did, watching someone sleep without them knowing. Like it was a secret, one that was his and no one elses. One that Iruka let him have.

“K-Kashi…?” Iruka’s eyes were still closed, he had barely woken up. “Something wrong?” His hand patted his leg underneath the covers. 

“No,” Kakashi answered, lowering himself back onto his pillow and moving closer, putting an arm around him. 

Iruka wordlessly rolled onto his side to be more comfortable. 

Kakashi kissed the back of his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his hair. He smiled thinking up the words, not saying them out loud before falling back asleep. 

FIN 


	78. Dinner at the Uzumakis'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uzumaki kids like Iruka better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt.

“You shouldn’t give them so many sweets,“ Kakashi reprimanded quietly.

Iruka saw through him. “You want me to stop giving them sweets so they’ll like you better.” 

“No. It’s bad for them,” Kakashi insisted, crossing his arms and then qucikly uncrossing them to keep from looking argumentative.

“Uh huh,” Iruka rolled his eyes and leaned forward to ring the doorbell. “They do like you.” 

“They’d like me more if you weren’t the better grandpa.” 

“It’s not a compit- Hi, Hinata-chan!” 

“Otosan, Kakashi-sama,” she smiled and bowed, letting them in. 

The men pulled off their shoes entering the Uzumaki home.

“Sofu!” Himawari and Boruto came running down the hall. Iruka opened his arms and children were attached at his hip. They immediately broken into excited retellings of their days. Iruka laughed, gave them candies he kept in his weapon’s pouch now and let them pull him to go play before dinner. 

Kakashi sighed. 

Hinata smiled at him. “Iruka-sensei has always had a way with kids.” 

“So did I before I was a boring old man..” he was pouting. His little genin used to be so impressed with all of his reputation and jutsus. They all just had to grow up and surpass him, didn’t they. 

“You’re not boring, Kakashi-sama,” Hinata corrected with a smile. 

“Hey! Kaka-sensei,” Naruto shouted loudly walking down the hall. “Why are we still by the door? Dinner’s nearly done.“ 

Kakashi laughed following the blond. “I hope you didn’t cook it, Naruto. I’d hate to have to carry anyone off to the hospital tonight.” 

Naruto pushed out his lip. “One time I burnt dinner! One time! And none of you even ate it so shut up!” 

Hinata giggled behind her hand and then patted her husband’s shoulder. “You did your best though.” 

Naruto grinned, “Besides, you couldn’t lift me now anyway.” 

Kakashi didn’t like that. It sounded like a challange. 

Without a word he kicked one of Naruto’s legs out from under him and grabbed his arm throwing the younger man over his shouder. “What was that?” 

“Kakashi! Put him down before you hurt yourself!” Iruka and the little ones were walking into the kitchen. 

“Ma, why is everyone picking on me today?” Kakashi asked, shifting Naruto’s weight. He threw him forward like a rag doll keeping him from hitting the floor by holding his knees. 

Naruto put his hands on the floor and laughed rolling himself back onto his feet. “We should go spar again sometime!” 

“No thanks,” Kakashi waved his hand. “You’ve surpassed me awhile ago. I’m just not as weak as you think I am.” 

“Kaka-ojiisan! Can you lift me like that!” Himawari pushed past her brother to tug at the Hokage’s arm. 

Kakashi laughed and and held her hand, lifting her enough to swing her feet. 

“Whoa cool! Kaka-ojiisan’s like a human jungle gym!” 

“Sakura’s probably better at it,” Kakashi smiled. 

“Did you two wash up for dinner?” Hinata asked her son. 

“Yes, mom,” he rolled his eyes. 

Kakashi set the girl down, she still held his hand. “Kaka-ojiisan, can you give me a piggy back ride?” 

“After dinner, maybe,” he had never been so happy. 

Himawari wanted to sit next to him at the table. She and Boruto went on about how strong he must be to lift their dad like it was nothing. At one point Kakashi looked over to see Iruka grinning at him like he had something to say when they got back home. 

FIN 


	79. Shinobi Courting Code Reform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade hates the old laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mine! :)

Tsunade blinked at the couple in her office. “You what?”

“We need to update our forms,” the kunoichi repeated, “we want to break up.”

“So do it,” Tsunade said. “Why are you bothering me?”

“The code.” They said together and then glared across the room.

The Hokage sighed because she still had no idea what they were talking about. She sent Shizune to go find out in the dark closets of archive rooms.

When she came back with heavy books of files Tsunade was alone. “I sent them away. The bickering was intolerable.”

She took a book from Shizune. She groaned reading the first page and just a few names. Some she recognized as people who had died during the war, or names of people she had signed marriage agreements for only not to the name next to theirs. It was going to be a long annoying day.

Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage’s office quite regularly lately. If he wasn’t going out on a mission he was staying to do office work.

She was helping him get ready to become the next Hokage.

He wasn’t really sure he was right for it but a lot of people wanted it for him.

He smiled seeing Iruka as he entered the tower. “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t have a shift today.” Because they had made plans for later.

“I don’t,” Iruka shared. “I was summoned.”

“Huh,” Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets as they walked the Tower halls. “Me too.”

They stopped outside the Hokage’s office. They could hear the shouting inside.

“We broke up because you’re a pig!”

“No! We broke up because you can’t take an apology!”

“Me?! I’m the problem?! You were-”

“ENOUGH!” Tsunade shouted. “Get out of my office!”

Kakashi and Iruka moved away from the doors, watching the grumbling pair walk out. They’d probably go finish their shouting match in the street.

“You two! Get in here!” Tsunade fell back into her chair.

Iruka smiled tensely. “Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama…”

“Tell me you’re still dating,” she wasn’t about wasting time today. 

They both were shocked. Iruka touched the edge of his scar, blushing. Kakashi was running a hand over his hair. 

“Um, we are…” Iruka answered. 

Tsunade seemed relieved. “Good! So there’s nothing I need to change in this idiotic thing?”

“Actually,” Kakashi said quietly. “We, um, needed to talk to you about that.”

Tsunade groaned. “No. Not you too! You both have been so professional I didn’t even know you did have a relationship!” She couldn’t stand playing witness to another parted couple. She was going to take the code and shove it in the Third’s grave.

“We don’t want to break up,” Iruka shared. “But Kakashi’s getting ready to become the next Hokage…”

“So?” She put her chin on her hand. “The Hokage can date.”

“Me?” Iruka asked.

“Sure. Why not? Go get married for all I care.” 

“Um, Tsunade-sama,” Shizune leaned closer. “That’s illegal..”

“What?! Since when? Why? I’m going to change that right now! Shizune, get the council!” She was walking out of her office before anyone had a chance to respond. “AND BURN THAT STUPID CODE!”

“Well, if she does it I won’t have to,” Kakashi chuckled and looked over at Iruka. “Because one way or another I’m going to marry you.” He spun and walked out of the office, hands still in his pockets. 

Iruka stood there, unable to fathom what had just happened. They hadn’t ever talked about it. He had no idea Kakashi even had plans. 

But a smile grew as he followed him into the hall. “…Okay.” 

FIN 


	80. Iruka the Personal Heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Kakashi's though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Iruka jumped and moved his legs away from the feet seeking him out under the covers. “Get those away from me!”

“But you’re warm!” Kakashi whined back trying to follow the retreating legs.

“I want to stay that way too!”

The noise of their feet and leg sparring beneathe the covers added to the silliness of kicking sheets.

Iruka gave up, he was laughing too hard. “Fine!”

He tensed when cold toes found him. He sighed and relaxed again, ignoring him.

“Mmm, so warm,” Kakashi was smug about his victory.

“Go to sleep,” Iruka grumbled likenhe was upset but his smile fooled no one.

“You’re like my own heater, Ruru,” Kakashi snuggled closer.

Iruka hated that nickname. Kakashi only used it to tease him. Like when they were rough housing because someone was pouting and someone else didn’t like being ignored so they poked and egged them into a reaction that wasn’t at all tame so they wound up rolling around the living room floor until they were bruised and laughing. Shinobi things.

“Yours only,” Iruka poked his shoulder. 

Kakashi didn’t say anything back. He didn’t have to. Iruka felt his chest move with a little laugh.

FIN


	81. We're Family Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka adopt Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Iruka watched Kakashi clear the dishes from the table they nodded at each other without their blond house guest noticing. 

Naruto was too busy rubbing his belly and mumbling about how full he was. “You’re a real good cook, Kakashi-san. Man, it would be nice to eat like this all the time. You’re so lucky Iruka-sensei.” 

Iruka smiled at his eleven year old student that was a frequent visitor at this point. 

He’d been Naruto’s homeroom teacher for a year now and the school term was drawing to a close. 

“Naruto… can I ask you something?” Iruka asked carefully. 

He and Kakashi had kicked this idea around this idea for a few months now and just last week they were given permission by the Third, if Naruto agrees. 

So now they had to ask him. 

“Huh? What’s up sensei?” Naruto sat up in his chair, scooting closer to the table. 

Kakashi set the dishes in the sink and sat back down next to Iruka. “I know we don’t always get along… but um, you’re still important to us.” He and Kakashi often butted heads over little things. Tracking in mud, manners, tastes in food and books. Mostly it was Naruto’s volume he could do without. 

But at the end of the day he was chuckling as he and Iruka went to bed. _“Did you hear that knuckle head?”_

“Naruto,” Iruka picked up, “we wanted to ask you, well if you wanted to stay here.” 

“Like a sleepover? That’s kind of weird sensei.” 

“No, not a sleepover.” Iruka sighed. “To live here. There’s an extra room. It can be yours.” 

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not really understanding. “So who do I pay rent to?” 

“No one,” Iruka said plainly. 

“No more rent. No more bills. No more buying food. Iruka-sensei and I will take care of all that,” Kakashi added. 

“But why?” Naruto was blinking with big eyes. He knew why. 

“That’s what family does,” Iruka answered, smiling. 

Naruto shook his head, fighting something. He put his face in his elbow. “But- but- You can’t want me-”

Iruka moved out of his chair. “We do. Of course we do. Naruto, I hate when you leave here. You come over for dinner once a week and I hate knowing every other night you’re home alone. I don’t want that for you anymore.” Iruka tugged at the orange sleeve. Naruto sniffled. “I want you to be as happy every minute of everyday as you are at our dinner table.” 

“But-” 

Kakashi’s hand was suddenly on the top of his head, soothing yellow hair. It was like some magic acknowledgement that he didn’t know he needed. 

Naruto looked up at him and then back at Iruka. He shoved himself out of his chair into his teacher’s chest. He was smiling wide, laughing through his tears. “When do I get my stuff?” 

“We’ll go right now and you can get a bag. Tomorrow we’ll get the rest of it,” Iruka was just as happy. Holding him too tight for a second. 

Kakashi smiled and held the red swirl of his jacket between his shoulders. 

Nothing was ever going to be the same and it was wonderful. 

FIN 


	82. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask.

Iruka sighed reading over the report in his hand. The mission’s room was truly unbearable today.

All he could think about was the mission he’d failed the day before. The Third really tried to be supportive but was also realistic. If Iruka couldn’t cut it in the feild he had no reason being a ninja.

And maybe he shouldn’t be. Maybe he should quit. 

He set down the report. “I’ll be right back,” he told the other desk worker as he stood. He needed to go clear his head for a second.

He left the room as another body entered they nearly collided. “Sorry,” he said off handedly as they moved around each other.

Iruka brushed it off going on his way.

He found peace on a shaded bench not far from the tower.

He ran his hand over the back of the other.

There was a jutsu that was used when every person was born. The first word spoken to them by their soulmate resided there. His puzzled him. _“You”_. Who would ever start a conversation that way? 

He sat back, looking up past the trees at the clouds. He was kind of tired of waiting.

“You!” 

His head snapped in the direction of the voice. He had trained his ears to hear that word. Waiting for it. He threw himself onto his feet seeing the man he had passed in the doorway running down the street. “Hey!” He skirted to a stop in front of him. “I-” he was winded, aparently running from the tower and maybe the surrounding blocks looking for him. He shook his head and pulled off his glove. 

On the back of his hand was a soft glowing _“Sorry”._

Iruka looked down at his hand it was doing the same thing. The jutsu had been activated. 

Iruka couldn’t stop himself from smiling. This was his soulmate? He held up his hand, preparing his half of the sign. The man had a mask but it was clear he was smiling and maybe blushing as his fingers aligned with Iruka’s, letting the words fade back into their skin.

“Kakashi,” he introduced himself still holding Iruka’s hand but it was an afterthought to his eyes. 

“Iruka,” he was sure he’d never smiled so much in his life. 

“Would you like to get lunch, Iruka?” 

“I would- Shit! I have to get back to work. Um, meet me for dinner? Ichiraku Ramen? At six?” 

Kakashi nodded, reluctantly letting his hand go. “I’ll be there.” 

Iruka returned to finish his shift in better spirits. It hadn’t solved all of his problems but it gave him something else to think about. 

FIN 


	83. Just a Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 conspires to play wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

“Hmm,” Sakura hummed out loud, her feet stopping. “Hey, Naruto, has Iruka-sensei ever dated anyone that you know of?”

Naruto had his hands behind his head strolling happily towards Ichiraku Ramen after his team had finished their mission. “Hm? Well, there was this one lady that was real pretty but Iruka-sensei said they were just friends. Why do you ask, Sakura-chan?” 

“Look.” She pointed out towards a park they were passing. 

It looked like Iruka had been in the middle of cleaning up some mild vandalizing his academy students had done to a statue. He wasn’t alone. The thing, or person, that had interrupted him was Kakashi. They weren’t really saying much stepping on each other’s sentences, smiling, fidgeting. 

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. Iruka touched his scar. 

“Look at them. They have no idea what they’re doing.” 

Naruto’s hands fell and eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, Sakura-chan?” 

“They like each other,” Sai announced. 

“WHA-” Sakura was dragging him away before they were noticed. 

“Shut up, moron.” 

“B-but they can’t like each other. Sakura-chan, they’re guys,” Naruto wispered harshly. 

“Actually, Naruto-kun, a lot of animals mate with members of the same sex. I’ve read it in my books. It’s actually quite interesting. Attraction between humans isn’t always determined by gender because we’ve moved past base insticts. I’ll lend you my books if you-” 

“I don’t want to read your pervy books,” Naruto waved his hands. 

“Naruto, just-” Sakura shoved him into the bushes, “look how happy Iruka-sensei seems.” 

Naruto was quiet, watching him blush and laugh at something Kakashi must of said. Followed by stammering retractions. They really were bad at whatever it was they were trying to say. 

He sighed. Sakura appeared to be right. 

“We should help them,” Sakura said. 

“Fine, but not with any mushy stuff,” Naruto stuck out his tongue. 

Sakura and Sai, mostly Sakura convinced, mostly begged, their jonin leader to treat them to ramen as a celebration for his leaving the hospital. 

Kakashi kept declining. He didn’t even like ramen, and they weren’t Naruto so they shouldn’t even be asking such a thing. 

He realized of course something was up by their terrible overly enthusiastic grins. 

Naruto had less trouble getting Iruka to Ichiraku’s. That was the easy part. The hard part was finding two other people to fill the counter and hold the rest vacant for them. 

It wound up being Chouji and Shikamaru with the promise Naruto would pay for everything they ate. 

Sakura pretended to want to talk to Shikamaru to have an excuse to sit next to him. 

Sai quickly snagged the seat next to her and Kakashi wasn’t blind. The kids were scheming up something. He did as they expected though, wondering how this would play out.

He pretended to be unsuspecting right up until he heard Iruka’s voice as he and Naruto entered the noodle shop. 

Kakashi could only catch a glimpse at the snickering smirks before Iruka was sitting next to him. “O-oh, hey, Kakashi-san.” 

He was caught. They knew. He didn’t know how but they knew he had a crush on Iruka and they were doing something about it. 

He had two options. Cold detachment, or more accurately awkward embarassment. His voice chose for him, “h-hello, there, sensei,” it chose wrong. 

“Guess everyone wanted ramen today,” Iruka’s smile was forced. 

“Yeah.. guess so,” Kakashi agreed. 

“Iruka-sensei, how’s the academy?” Sakura asked loudly, too excited for an answer. 

Iruka looked around Kakashi to talk to her. 

Kakashi saw their plan. He felt his paniked heart easing. They weren’t expoiting his feelings for Iruka they were trying to help him talk to him. 

“Yeah! That reminds me of the time Kaka-sensei taught us that one jutsu!” Naruto added. 

Iruka looked at him. Kakashi could lose himself to that smile. He quickly cleared his throat. “It was nothing really. Just doing my job as their jonin teacher. It was really- uh you, sensei, for giving them a good foundation.” 

Iruka was blushing. “T-thank you, Kakashi-san.” 

The longer the conversation went on the more opportunity Kakashi had to ponder things. Like why Naruto was in on this. It wasn’t a secret he disliked Kakashi, and everyone knew Iruka was precious to him. So it didn’t add up unless… 

“Well, I’ve always thought you a skilled shinobi, Kakashi-san.” 

Iruka liked him too! 

Iruka could smell a scheme, especially one of Naruto’s. He wasn’t the cleverest of them. The way Sakura and Naruto set Kakashi up to deliver a line had him wondering… 

“Skills in the feild are one thing but working with genin was something I was never as good as you at.” 

Kakashi liked him? Him? He had thought he was hopelessly, one-sidedly pinning for a nonexistent possibility. But that seemes less and less the case as their meal went on. 

And then all too suddenly it was over.

Naruto was whining about the cost of something until Sakura elbowed him, and then they took off and it was just the two of them. 

Kakashi walked, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Did you enjoy the meal, sensei?" 

"I did, Kakashi-san," Iruka was smiling again. "But you know, it's not always about the meal." 

"Oh? I'm sure Naruto would disagree," Kakashi corrected lightly. 

"Look at them!" Sakura said happily from their hiding spot. "They're so much more comfortable now!" 

Naruto didn't seem as thrilled. 

"It's about the company," Iruka shook his head softly. 

"Ah," Kakashi breathed and began to think up a way to turn it into a pick up line. 

"And I think I enjoyed yours quite a bit," Iruka beat him to it. He felt his face getting warm. 

"Well, um, I- enjoyed your company too, sensei." 

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Iruka asked. 

Kakashi felt jaded. He was supposed to say that. "Um of course. I would like that, sensei." 

"Until next time then. Goodnight, Kakashi." 

"Um, goodnight, Iruka." He felt himself smiling, watching him walk away. 

FIN


	84. An Old Married Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickering at the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

“Kakashi, do we need more daikon?” Iruka asked as they walked closer to the vegetable section.

“Depends on what you want for dinner this week,” Kakashi shrugged, wandering carelessly away.

“Well, what do you want for dinner this week?”

“I don’t care, Iruka. Just get what you want,“ he was dragging his feet like a child, not a former Hokage.

Iruka nearly had enough of his attitude. He released a deep breath to ease his temper. “Kakashi, I’m not picking dinners and lunches for the next week. You have to care.”

“I don’t. I promise I don’t. Just get the groceries so we can go home.” 

“You only want to get home to read your new books. I am not spending retirment watching you waste away on the couch. One smut writter after another.” 

“And I just want to sit down. I’m tired, Iruka.” 

“You’re tired because you get up to read at three in the morning!” He lost the battle with his temper. 

“I’m up at three in the morning because I need to pee! Get the damn groceries.” 

Iruka sighed and pinched his nose. “Fine. But you are okay having absolutely no say in meals for a week?”

“I’ll be fine. I just want to go home.” 

Iruka grumbled, “And I thought I was done fighting with children… At least carry the basket?” 

“Sure.” 

“Thank you,” Iruka shook his head. He didn’t want to smile at him but he couldn’t stop himself, watching him mope around the market. 

FIN


	85. The Onsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi stops on his way home from his mission and accidentally falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request.

Kakashi didn’t frequent hot spring resorts. Onsens weren’t really his thing. 

Mostly it was because of his mask, but he also just had no desire to sit in hot water for awhile doing nothing.

But his body was beaten and sore from his mission and he knew the healing properties along with the heat were what his muscles needed.

There were a few men in the large outside bath when he walked out into the tall fenced area. He would of preferred to be alone but company wasn’t always as disappointing as it could be.

They seemed to be spread out around the edges, none of them exchanging more than a few words, probably because he’d interrupted.

He found a space among them and slid into the water, keeping to himself. 

They were Leaf shinobi. He had noticed their flak jackets in the changing room. 

It wasn’t that odd. They weren’t far from the village. They had probably just finished a mission of their own. 

He heard the noise of the door but didn’t open his eyes or turn his head until some one was talking. 

“Iruka! What took you so long? We were about to leave.” 

“Ah, s-sorry. I was bandaging my arm.” Something about his voice made Kakashi interested. 

He indeed had wrappings on the upper part of his arm, careful as he slid into the water. But it wasn’t his arm that was the most interesting thing about him. 

Actually there wasn’t one thing more interesting than the rest. It was all of him, in the way he just was. 

Kakashi felt like the water was suddenly too warm. 

“Well, we’re heading in,” one of the other shinobi said. “Don’t stay so long you prune.” 

They shared a few laughs and frendly jibes as they went back inside. 

Kakashi felt awkward. More than he ever had before. Wanting to say something but not knowing what. What did you even say to someone that handsome without sounding like a creep? 

He tried to look over discreetly, watching him try to avoid getting his bandages wet. 

Perfect. He closed his eyes again, trying to seem uninterested. “You know these hot springs have healing properties. If your wound is shallow enough it will help.” 

The man took a second to respond. “I don’t want to get blood in the water. It’s not polite.” 

Kakashi smiled at that. “I’m the only one you could offend right now, and a little blood is hardly insulting to a shinobi.” 

“You’re a shinobi?” He sounded a little too excited. He must be pretty green still. 

Kakashi liked him just a little less but was in the mood to humor himself. “I am. Of the Leaf. As are you and your comrades.” 

“How did you-” 

“Their chunin vests in the other room.” Kakashi knew he shouldn’t stick around to chat much longer. He couldn’t risk being asked too many questions, even by a ninja from his own village. “Go ahead and soak your arm. I won’t tell.” He twitched his eye lid, suggesting a wink. 

He heard a small hiss across from him and looked to see him doing as Kakashi had suggested. 

He was tempted to open his sharingan eye and save all the visual information about him. Wanting to meet him under different circumstances one day. But he knew he’d never forget a face like that. 

“It already feels better,” he sighed with a smile. 

Kakashi was afraid his heartbeat was audible. He definitely had to be going. If he stayed any longer he might fall in love. 

“Well, you enjoy your bath,” he slid through the water towards the door. 

“Oh, you’re leaving?” The sound of his disappointment pulled at his heart. 

“Well, yeah, someone’s got blood in the water.” That didn’t come out as sarcastic as he had intended for it to be. So he looked back with a cheeky grin but the chunin wasn’t looking. He was checking his bandages.

Kakashi let it go, leaving, calling himself an idiot. 

FIN 


	86. Two Men and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Iruka watch baby Boruto for a week while Naruto and Hinata are away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask.

“Um, Kakashi-sama…” Shizune hesitantly raised her hand because she really didn’t know how to help.

Kakashi’s exhausted expression was unchanging. He had no idea what to do with a fussy baby. 

The past three days Iruka had been running the show, since Naruto and Hinata had dropped their little bundle off at their house Friday evening. Even when they were both hopelessly lost and going through the processes of trying to appease the little thing, Iruka was better at problem solving with a baby. 

But they had to go back to work and a baby was better off in the Hokage’s office than in a germ infested academy. 

The office door opened and they both looked up. 

“We can hear him down the hall,” Shikamaru said over the wailing child. He crossed the room to the Hokage’s desk and wordlessly pulled the baby a few months age difference with his own son up into his arms. “He’s too warm.” 

He pulled off the little hat, freeing blond hair and the socks Iruka had put on him this morning. He even managed to tug off the elastic banded pants with one hand, leaving baby Boruto in a onsie and diaper. 

“Here.” He passed him back. “He should calm down in a few minutes and then put his socks back on.” 

“Um… Thanks. Hey, Shikamaru, do you want to work in my office today?” 

“Sorry, Naruto and Hinata entrusted their son to you and Iruka-sensei. I’m not doing everything for you. I’ve got my own when I go home.” He waved as he walked back out of the office.

Boruto wasn’t predictable, or logical. Sometimes he slept for hours sometimes he slept for a few minutes. Sometimes he wanted the bottle without any fuss sometimes he just pushed it away until giving up and drinking down the whole thing like he had actually wanted it. 

By the time Iruka was in his office so they could walk home together he felt like he had lived the course of the whole week in the span of a day. 

Iruka walked around the apartment with the baby on his hip watching the big blue eyes follow moving lights. It didn’t take much to entertain either of them aparently. 

“Were you able to get any work done?” Iruka asked. 

“Ma, some. Shizune did most of it.” 

“It’s only temporary,” Iruka picked up on the guilt in his voice. 

“Want to put down the play mat? You two can hang out in the livingroom until dinner.” 

“Want me to make dinner?” Iruka offered. 

“I’ll get it. I spent all day with him. Your turn.” He soothed a hand over soft blond hair in passing. 

“Hey.” Iruka shifted the baby’s wait to snag his shirt sleeve, pulling him closer to kiss a masked cheek. 

“Don’t go getting ideas,” Kakashi warned playfully. 

They had talked about adopting before but it just felt like they’d missed the boat. The conversation came too late. But they had Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and their kids. They were happy. 

“Don’t worry. You’re all the baby I need.” 

“Hear that, kid?” Kakashi leaned closer to Boruto. “I already won. I’m his favorite.” 

Iruka didn’t miss the way Kakashi’s face pressed against the blond hair before he walked away towards the kitchen. 

FIN 


	87. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's home from a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intamacy without sex is important.

Kakashi let his head fall onto Iruka’s shoulder. The sandy dirt of Wind country still on his feet, everywhere his sandals hadn’t covered, as they moved on the tiled bathroom floor, lifting out of the pool of fabic around his ankles.

Iruka’s hands tugged at his uniform shirt. He played with edge of the one opposite him and kissed his neck and then his lips.

Kakashi slid his arms free of their sleeves and moved back to pull the shirt off over his head, shaking loose more dirt from his hair. 

Iruka laughed a little but the humor was short lived, his smile fading against Kakashi’s.

He tugged at the academy teacher’s waistband, his body swayed into the suggestion, moving to fit so perfectly against his. 

Iruka rolled back on his feet, giving the joinin room to push away his uniform pants. He stepped out of them and kicked them away, his arms folding around pale shoulders.

Kakashi stepped back, reaching for the the faucet in the tub. Iruka pulled off his shirt, dropping it where eveything else had landed.

Iruka’s hands ran over the back turned to him. He kissed his shoulder when he stood back up, holding his waist. “I missed you.”

Kakashi turned in his arms. The dirt of his skin not hindering an embrace. “I know.” He kissed him again before they stepped into the shower. 

FIN


	88. Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka gets Kakashi a pair.

“Iruka?” Kakashi walked into their shared apartment, pulling off his sandals. 

It had been a long exhusting day and he just wanted to lay on the couch with his favorite book next to his favorite person and pretend that he wasn’t Hokage for a few hours.

“In here!” Iruka answered from the kitchen.

Iruka was usually home before him. Since becoming Vice Principal he left his shifts at the mission’s desk. Kakashi lost his distraction at work. He couldn’t take breaks to go flirt with him anymore, and made his office job more glum somehow.

“Hey,” Kakashi greeted. Iruka had his after school paperwork spread across the kitchen table. 

He used to write lesson plans like this. Now he was reading over academy procedure policies, making amendments, teacher’s disciplinary reports on problem students, preparing follow ups.

“How was work? How’s the building project going?” Iruka set down his pen and turned in his chair.

Kakashi groaned, walking away from the fridge with his bottled water, “I just want to forget about it.”

“That good huh?” Iruka stood from the table and walked towards the hall.“Hold on.“ 

Kakashi leaned back against the counter, waiting as instructed. 

"I was going to give these to you later but- They might help you relax a little.” He laughed and passed the thing in his hand to him. 

Kakashi started smiling the second he realized what it was. Socks. Not just any socks, plush ones, with a silly looking shuriken design. 

“I thought because you get cold feet at night… but if you don’t like them-” 

“What?” Kakashi was already breaking the plastic tags and reaching down to put them on. 

Iruka laughed again. “Good. I’m sorry you had a rough day.” He held his shoulder and kissed his cheek. 

Kakashi wiggled his toes and turned his head. “It’s already better.” 

FIN 


	89. Spoiled Ninken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka's trying to shop for groceries. The ninken think they're being sneaky.

Iruka reached over to the shelf. He paused hearing the tiniest click of clawed feet and metal of the cart.

They thought he didn’t notice.

They thought they were being sneaky.

He turned back placing the item in his hand in the cart next to the mysteriously appearing ones.

Like dog toys, treats, packaged meats. They were too proud to ask for these things. It was easier just to put them in the cart.

Iruka didn’t mind, not really.

He and Kakashi were making good money now in their careers. It wasn’t like before, when he was a teacher and Kakashi a jonin. 

They could spoil the dogs that called their apartment home too.

But retirement was no excuse for this. 

“You know,” Iruka said out loud, his back to the cart, “for ninja you’re pretty loud.”

There was a jostling of the cart and then feet on the floor. “Don’t tell boss.”

“Of course not.” He smiled at the mastif and his comrade sitting on his back. “Just don’t get caught anymore.”

FIN


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's face is too handsome and it's causing problems.

Iruka laughed dryly at the sarcastic comment as he stirred their meal in progress on the stove.

Kakashi leaned over him, “no really, you’re getting better.”

Iruka smiled at the compliment. He felt Kakashi’s arm move against his shoulder, reaching towards his mask.

Iruka quickly spun away from him towards the empty cutting board. He picked it up and set it into the sink. 

“Usually you finish cooking before doing the dishes,” Kakashi remarked.

“Yeah, well, you just seemed like you wanted a turn,” he excused, without looking up.

“Mhmm,” Kakashi hummed to himself.

Iruka had been acting strange lately and he was trying to figure out the reason why. In the time they had been dating just the past few weeks he had shown him his face.

At first Iruka seemed thrilled. Less mask meant more kissing, especially during activities where he really wanted kisses.

But is seemed that outside the bedroom Iruka prefered his face covered and it was really getting on Kakashi’s nerves.

He wanted to be himself around him. That’s why he showed him his face in the first place. He wanted to share himself with Iruka.

It felt like he wanted the opposite.

Kakashi turned the stove lower and moved closer to the body at the sink. He tugged down his mask and leaned around his shoulder, catching a kiss, catching how Iruka’s eyes shut tight.

He sighed. Maybe they just weren’t ready for that kind of openness.

He pulled his mask back up. “Sorry, Iruka.”

The chunin turned. “Hm?” He blinked like he didn’t know what was wrong.

“My face seems to bother you.“

“What?” Iruka was quick to grab his arm. “No! It doesn’t! I just-… um… It’s too much.” 

Kakashi didn’t understand. His eyebrows said so. 

“You’re too… good looking,” he said quietly. 

“What?” That made no sense. 

“You’re too handsome. I can’t take it.” 

Kakashi shook his head, laughing lightly. “Alright then.” 

Iruka stared at him suspiciously. “What are you thinking?” 

“Oh, nothing… just how you’ll have to get used to my face, Umino, or else I’ll use it against you.“

FIN 


	91. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi needs a break from working so hard.

Iruka turned his head, looking over the back of the couch at the man at the kitchen table.

“Kakashi, the movie’s starting.”

He waved his hand, still staring at the papers in front of him. “Hm? Oh. Be right there.”

Iruka rolled his eyes and stood up, walking around the apartment to lean over him. “You said you didn’t want to work on this anymore.”

He sighed. “I don’t. But I can’t just leave. These blueprints need aproved, those zoning codes need signed. The village just needs to stop growing!”

Iruka smiled, sinking down over the back of his chair. “Take a break. Your eyes are probably tired.”

Kakashi groaned and leaned back against his shoulder. “I want to.”

“The papers won’t go anywhere for… say half an hour?”

“It’s too late at night for a nap.”

“I didn’t mean a nap.” He hugged him tighter and kissed the side of his face.

Kakashi started to grin. “Oh?”

“Come with me.” He held his hand, walking around the chair, pulling him up and towards the bedroom.

“You know I always try to,” was the reply.

FIN


	92. Wild Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kakashi find themselves in a competition for Iruka's birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless stated otherwise, assume it's a tumblr prompt.

“Naruto, what are you doing?” Sakura groaned, watching, unamused as the orange bottom wiggled in the air. 

“Look at these flowers, Sakura!” He turned holding up a handful of wild flowers he had been picking. 

They were indeed beautiful. She was surprised Naruto would show interest in something like that. But she still refused to fall for it. “If those are for me you can just forget it! I’m not ever gonna go on a date with you!” 

“Nice try though, dope,” Sasuke walked past them with his hands in his pockets, not even opening his eyes. 

“Shut up, Sasuke!” Naruto growled. “And they aren’t for you Sakura-chan…” he started picking at some of the leaves trying to make them look better. 

“Who are they for then?” Sakura asked, more interested. 

“Um, well… I didn’t get Iruka-sensei anything for his birthday… and I thought…” 

Kakashi’s book closed very suddenly. Neither did he. “Naruto, where did you find those?” 

“Over there. Why?” 

“I need to get Iruka-sensei something too,” he smiled and walked past them towards the side of the road Naruto had picked his flowers. 

“What? Get him something else!” 

“But Iruka-sensei likes flowers.” 

“You can’t pick the same ones I did!” 

“Hm, I guess you’re right. There’s a field with nicer wild flowers closer to Konoha. I’ll wait.” 

Naruto looked at the flowers in his hand. “Hey! These are nice!” 

“Sure…” 

They were walking again on their way back from a mission outside the village. Naruto tossed down the flowers, “I’ll wait too. I’ll be sure to pick better flowers than you do!” 

“Idiots,” Sakura mumbled. 

FIN 


	93. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A break up story.

Kakashi sighed closing the teacher’s apartment door behind him. It was the middle of a summer afternoon but it felt dark and cold somehow.

He hung his head, shoved his hands in his pockets and started the long walk home.

Iruka’s words rolled around in his head. His own voice replying like some sound akin to torture.

_“But why, Kakashi?”_

_“Beacuse people who love me get hurt.”_

He had been selfish. Letting himself fall in love. Letting Iruka love him back. He should have stopped it sooner. 

_“You’re the one hurting me.”_

_“Self fulfilling prophecies are the worst.”_

He walked into his apartment, droping his key on the low bookshelf by the door, toeing off his sandals and walking heavily into his bedroom to fall onto his bed.

Kakashi closed his eyes.

_“You’re the one hurting me.”_

“Me too, sensei. Me too.”

FIN 


	94. That's New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi catching feelings.

Kakashi’s feet were tired. His whole body was tired. And sore. And chakra drained.

But it was best not to think about it.

He was home now. He let himself drift across the threshold of his apartment and fall onto the sofa. He groaned a little, remembering the way Tsunade had yelled at him for delaying his last mission report.

With a great deal of effort and little motivation he forced himself to write it. 

Walking towards the tower the next morning he felt a little better. His body was still aching but his chakra had restored well enough. He wondered who was working the desk today. 

There weren’t very many shinobi he liked interacting with, and he imaged there were even less that liked interacting with him. 

He could be professional and respectful to any hard working shinobi. There were just some that made it easier than others. 

When he saw Iruka at the desk he felt relief. He liked talking to Iruka. It would take his mind off the mission he’d just come from. 

“Morning, Iruka-sensei,” he greeted getting closer to the desk. “No classes today?” 

“It’s Saturday,“ Iruka answered. 

“Oh.” Kakashi laughed at himself. “Sorry. My days run together sometimes.” 

“It’s alright, Kakashi-san,” Iruka smiled up at him and then looked back at the report Kakashi had just handed him. 

Iruka really was a good person. He caught himself thinking his smile was nice. 

It was probably the chakra loss. 

“Wow, three weeks. No wonder you’ve lost some days. This report could have waited, Kakashi-san. You probably need to rest.” 

That was nice of him to say. He liked being acknowledged for his hard work. He should say something nice back. “What about you, sensei? Working here on your days off from the academy, you’re probably as tired as I am.” 

Iruka was blushing. Compliments embarassed him. Kakashi kind of liked that too. Iruka was humble, not like some other shinobi he knew. 

“Thank you, Kakashi-san. Though, I think it’s unfair to you to say we work the same degree.” 

“Why is that?” Kakashi asked. “Working with children can be just as lethal as any mission I’m assigned. Actually, maybe more so. At least well trained shinobi are coordinated with their attacks, providing plenty of openings. Children are chaos and unpredictability.” 

Iruka laughed at that. 

He had a nice laugh. It was honest, happy. “I’ll have to tell the other teachers that.” 

He could listen to him talk like that all day. That humored tone was like music. 

“Please do, sensei. Tell them their hard work doesn’t always go unnoticed.” 

“Thank you, Kakashi-san.” 

There was something in his eyes. The way they looked down, the way his smile changed. Kakashi wondered what he was thinking. 

What was _he_ thinking? 

“Everything alright with the report then, sensei?” 

“Hm?” It was like he forgot what he was doing there, and to be honest so had Kakashi. “Oh. Yes. It’s fine.” He set it on a neat little stack and filled out the form for Kakashi to take to receive his pay. 

“Thank you, sensei.” Kakashi smiled and gave a single wave before turning to walk away. 

Did he really like Iruka? This would require more thought. 

FIN 


	95. Summer Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakaIru on a picnic.

Iruka shook out the blanket and laid it in the grass on the chosen spot between the trees. 

Kakashi kicked off his sandals and stepped onto it, dropping the back pack and his body onto it. 

Iruka smiled doing the same and sitting down next to him. 

Kakashi laid back with his hand behind his head and book held avove his face. 

Iruka looked over at him. “Comfy?” 

Kakashi rose a brow at him. “Not yet. Hold on.” He sat up and turned a little, then fell back, using Iruka’s leg as a pillow. 

Iruka was laughing the entire time. “Glad I could help.”

“Mhm,” Kakashi hummed. 

Iruka ran a hand over the silver hair in his lap and reached for the bag for his own reading material. 

It wasn’t a bad way to spend a summer day. 

FIN 


	96. Dim Lights and Beautiful Hand Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Kakashi dancer AU.

Kakashi smiled at the man outside the large window. He blushed and rubbed his shoulder waving back before turning to walk away.

Kakashi shook his head.

His admirer had been back a few times a week but never stayed long enough for him to get to the door and stop him from leaving.

He stood on the sidewalk in his audition wear, sighing as the stranger disappeared between the glow of street lamps. 

He really had more important things to worry about, just as he realized his admirer did.

Defeated he walked back into his dance studio, changing his shoes, and pulling on sweats to walk home in. 

He dropped his bag and keys by his apartment door, clicked on lights while walking towards the kitchen.

He looked at the impending date on the dry-erase calander on his fridge. 

Hopefully this time he’d get a call back.

He liked teaching but he liked performing even more.

He picked up the marker to cross out another day. He paused, smiling to himself.

Iruka sighed letting his feet walk him home the long way again. He knew he should probably stop this, that or gather up the courage to talk to him. But what would he even say to someone that beautiful?

He was sort of relieved, mostly disappointed to see the lights of the studio dimmed, not all of them on.

But there was enough light to read a note left on the window.

 _“for lessons CALL ME”_ followed by a phone number. 

Iruka stood there wondering if he should or not, before he laughed a little and reached for his phone. 

FIN


	97. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and the ninken are terrified of them.

“DAMNIT! IT’S JUST A STORM!” Iruka shouted, at the scurry of paws across the hardwood floors after the first rumble of storm clouds.

Every time. Every. Damn. Time. 

They were ninja. They faced death. They faced battle wounds. But _this_ was their worst fear?

He groaned and rolled his eyes, “Kakashi?”

He was a grown man, a shinobi, and he his with his ninken like a frightened child.

“What do you do when there’s a storm when you’re on a mission?” He finally found them, huddled all together in his and Kakashi’s bed.

“It’s different.” Iruka could hear him pouting from the doorway.

There was a round of wimpers at another noise from the storm.

Iruka walked into the bedroom and tugged at the lumpy covers.

Kakashi clung to them, thinking he was going to take them away.

Iruka rolled his eyes again. “Let me in?” He asked gently. 

The blankets lifted to reveal Kakashi cuddled up with his shuddering ninken. Iruka sighed. “Excuse me, Uhei. Come here, Akino.” He found room to fit between them.

It was warm and stuffy, breathing the same air as all of them, but it was dark and comfy. They let out little noises. Kakashi squeezed his hand.

“It’ll be over soon,” Iruka promised.

FIN


	98. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi likes to read at a music cafe. Iruka's in a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Shelter by Dorothy.

The place was quiet as the next set started. Kakashi liked this particular venue to read. The people were quiet, the live bands that played were indie bands mostly, not a lot of loud noise or screaming.

He didn’t look away from his page, reaching for his coffee. 

_“I’m a hurricane.”_ The voice was gritty, raw, sounded near tears, it fit nicely to the slow cords of the guitar. _“I’m a freight train.”_ His breath sounded soft against the mic. 

_“Ain’t the right way. But it’s the only way I know.”_ He had an edge to his voice. Kakashi let his book drift down.

 _“So when my bones come tumblin’ in…”_ he sang with his eyes closed, hands around the top of the stand, barely seated on the tall stool. 

_“I did it to myself…”_ He timed his breath, looked at the mic, counting. _“Will you still let me in?”_ The desperation and sadness was so real Kakashi was struck.

 _“Will you give me shelter?”_ His head rolled like he was crying. _“Will you give me shelter? Will you give me she-L-ter… From myself?”_ He rose his eyes for the first time looking at his audience. Kakashi wasn’t sure if anyone else was staring but he became aware of the fact he was when their eyes met.

The man on the small stage with his accompaniment cleared his troat, and dropped his eyes again. _“Will you give me shelter?”_ His voice broke. He closed his eyes, focused. _“Will you give me shelter?”_ He found it again. _“Will you give me shelter! … From myself? From myself…”_

 _“‘Cuse I’m a world of pain… And you’re a safe place.”_ He looked up again, this time smiling a little at the kick up from the band behind him. _“When I run away… you’re the only home I know!” He looked at Kakashi again. _“I’m still runnin’! I’m still runnin’…”__

He moved away to breathe but his eyes never left him. _“So when my bones come tumblin’ in… Oh, I did it to myself. Will you still let me in?”_ He looked at the mic again, counting.

He sang harder, his voice cracking like it was meant to. _“Will you give me shelter? Will you give me shelter? Will you give me sheLTER? …From myself.”_

He was beautiful. _“Will you give me shelter? Will you give me shelter? Will you give me shelter? From myself? From myself!”_ His heart laid bare in front of a room full of strangers.

He turned his head, humming to the music, for a few bars. _“Cause I need shelter. Ooh ooh ooh. From myself.”_

 _“Cause when my bones come tumblin’ in!”_ The hurt in his voice. _“Oh, I did it to myself! …But, will you still let me in?”_ His brown eyes stared at Kakashi. _“Will you still let me in?”_

Kakashi couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to. 

_“Will you give me shelter? Will you give me shelter? Will you give me shelter?”_ He sang faster, to the tempo, holding the stand again. _“From myself! Will you give me shelter? Will you give me shelter?”_ He stopped and the guitars behind him appexed, slowing again. _“Will you give me shelter? …From myself… From myself.”_

There was a pause, the cords faded. _“Cause I’m a hurricane…”_ It was his voice alone in the quiet cafe, _“And I’m a freight train…”_

There were a few claps as he sat back, cleared his throat and stood. “Thank you.” He blushed and waved and stepped away from the mic. 

Kakashi nearly threw his book he got up so quickly. If he didn’t talk to him he’d regret it the rest of his life. 

He was talking to his band mates, drinking from a bottle of water. Kakashi realized he had nothing to say. He cleared his throat, feeling like an idiot. “That was-” he held the back of his head. “You probably hear this a lot but your voice is beautiful.” 

One of the guitar players coughed, they grinned at each other, laughing a little. 

“Actually, Kotetsu usually sings…” The man behind him waved, as if to say he was Kotetsu. 

Kakashi blinked, surprised. “But- You- That was so- Did you write it?” 

“Iruka,” Not-Kotetsu pulled the strap of the electic guitar over his head to hand it off. “Take your garbage back.” 

He laughed and took the neck of the instrument being offered to him. He turned back to Kakashi. “It was a cover. I didn’t write it.” 

“Oh, well… it was beautiful.” 

“You said that,” Kotetsu hung his hand on his guitar boredly. 

The other band member elbowed him. He nodded to Iruka. “Take a break. We’ll do the next one without you.” He held out his hand, setting his electic bass back down. 

“You sure?” 

“Go.” 

“I mean we could have done the last one without ‘Zumo…” Kotetsu rolled his eyes. 

_‘Zumo_ turned, and started stumming, playing without eithier of them. 

Kotetsu looked down, catching up, smiling into the mic as Iruka and Kakashi walked away. 

FIN 


	99. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has a panic attack.

“Iruka?” Kakashi sat up quickly when the ranting coming from the kitchen suddenly stopped mid sentence.

Iruka was under a lot of stress at the academy lately. Kakashi didn’t mind him letting off steam, pacing and shouting around the apartment.

He didn’t ever just stop like that.

There was a thud and he jumped up from the couch and ran to the other room faster than any transportation jutsu. 

Iruka was on the floor, sitting against the counter, clutching the front of his shirt. “I- can’t-”

Kakashi’s knees thudded as he dropped on the floor next to him. “Breathe?” Kakashi asked quickly, listening to the frantic gasps for air. It didn’t sound like his airways were closing.

Iruka shook his head, tears starting. “I- can’t! I- I- can’t.”

Kakashi moved closer, straddling the teacher’s knees. He held his face in his hands. “Deep breaths. Slow down.”

He was shaking, sweating, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to follow his advice.

“You’re okay, Iruka. I’m here. Just breathe.”

Iruka sobbed and clenched his fist, striking the floor, feeling like a child, still trying to control himself.

Feeling like an idiot.

Crying over silly things on the kitchen floor.

He shuddered, falling into Kakashi’s chest It felt like they had been there for only a few seconds, his adrenaline warping time. His heart no longer thudding, his chest losing its tightness, leaving a ghost of a pressure.

He listened to Kakashi’s heart, his lungs, catching his breath with a shaky sigh. “That was stupid…”

“Ma, I’ve done stupider,” Kakashi kissed his forehead. “You’re okay. You’ll be okay.”

FIN


	100. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakaIru has a domestic.

“You didn’t take the trash out,” Iruka shared, annoyed.

“I said I’d get it later.”

“It’s later.”

“Why can’t you do it?” 

“Because _you_ said you would.” Iruka wasn’t yelling but he was close. 

“Yeah, because _you_ asked me to.” Kakashi lazily turned another page of his book. 

Iruka _knew_ he wasn’t really reading. He was just trying to look like he was in the middle of something. “I asked you to because you live here too! I’m not your maid, Kakashi!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Then don’t clean. I’ll do it.” 

“Yeah? _Later!_ ” 

Kakashi uncrossed his leg and stood from his chair. “Fine. I’ll do it now at ten o’ clock at night. Is that what you wanted?” 

“No. I wanted you to do it before now!” 

“Well, if I’d of known you were going be a nag about it I would have.” 

Iruka gasped. “Shut up! Take that back! I don’t nag you!” 

Kakashi waved his hands as if to say this moment right here said otherwise. 

“Well, did you ever think I don’t _want_ to have to _ask_ you to do things? Just do them!” 

Kakashi walked out with out a reply. Doing the chore they weren’t even fighting about anymore. It had just been the catalyst. 

Iruka sat on the sofa a second and then changed his mind, getting up to walk into the bedroom and close the door. He didn’t want to see Kakashi when he came back. 

Maybe this was his fault. He had been lenient, letting him get away with more and more, trying hard not to care as much as he did about the little things. 

Maybe it was telling that the little things won. 

He sighed, sitting on their bed. Maybe the big things weren’t there anymore. 

But that would mean… 

Did he still love him? Did Kakashi still love him? 

Iruka chewed his lip, a tug at his heart. He looked at the bedroom door. 

What if Kakashi didn’t love him? What if he was feeling stuck because they had been together so long? 

He should ask him. Talk about it. Like adults. But that could lead to Kakashi breaking it off. 

His heart hurt thinking about it. 

He still loved Kakashi and wanted to make this work. He wanted everything to be okay again. 

He walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Kakashi was just coming back inside, taking off his sandals. 

Iruka held his arm. “I’m sorry I yelled…” 

Kakashi blinked, not sure what to say. He had readied himself for more yelling and promising to do a majority of house chores for a month. 

“It’s alright,” Kakashi shrugged. 

Iruka sighed. “No, it’s not. Kakashi… I love you.” 

Kakashi walked towards him. “I love you too.” 

“Do you really?” Iruka asked quietly. 

Kakashi was confused. “What? Because I waited to take the trash out?” 

“No. Because… we’ve been together a while.” 

“Oh. Of course I do. You know I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” He held his shoulders not sure what else to do.

Iruka took a step forward into Kakashi’s chest. “I don’t care about the house chores. I care about you.” 

Kakashi was shocked for a second before holding him. “I know. You’re all I care about too, Iruka.” 

FIN 


End file.
